You're weird
by Saweeet98
Summary: Chloe's father doesn't handle her sexuality very well, to the point where he doesn't believe it. Chloe's family assumes she has a girlfriend. She feels the need to hit two birds with one stone, coincidentally Beca is there to save the day. [Typical trope - lots of cute family meetings - Drama -and of course, lots of lesbian fluff] {Disclaimer- not my gorgeous characters unfort}
1. Chapter 1

**Typical ****_be-my-fake-girlfriend-so-we-can-fall-in-love _****trope. I mean I dont know about everyone else but i can never seem to get enough of these. So hope you like it my fellow bechloe-ians? wtf**

"I refuse to believe it Chloe"

The tears begin to well up in my eyes "you refuse to believe what dad?"

"My daughter isn't, and never will be gay" he says waving his arms in the air

"Dad it's a bit late, there isn't much you can do about it"

"What will my friend's think, what will _your_ friends think?" he says pointing at me

"My friends are 100% supportive which is more than I can say about my own father"

He pinches his brow and says in a much calmer voice "W-what would your mother say?"

I stand there in shock, not believing that he would bring her into this "Mum would think that you should stop being an ignorant jerk" tears are streaming down my face uncontrollably

"Well what am I supposed to say to this Chloe?"

"You're meant to t-tell me that y-you love me no matter w-what" I say barely discernibly

"Chloe Beale. You know that I love you but we can try to fix this, we can get help"

I look at him through the tears "Are you kidding me? There is not a single thing that you have said that would make me believe that you have an ounce of love for me"

I shake my head and walk up the stairs and run straight to my room, I slam the door and lock it. My back slides down the door and I bring my knees up to my chest and let the tears fall. How did I not see it? I guess I just blocked out everything that he would have to say... The times he would switch off the Ellen DeGeneres Show and mutter something under his breathe, the times we would see a stereotypical gay person walking down the street and he would roll his eyes and look away.

Why was I expecting him to hug me and tell me that he accepted and supported me? Why? Why does this even have to be a thing?

I wake up to the message tone of my phone

"_Break is nearly over Chlo, 2 more days! I'm so excited to see you, I miss you so much"_

I smile at the thought of my best friend _"I miss you too Bree, I'll see you then. Xx"_

I then realise that I fell asleep on the floor, I stand up and stretch, my back is aching from the hard ground.

I tie my bed hair into a messy bun and I pull on my Barden hoodie. I make my way down the stairs and fix myself some cereal and sit down at the counter.

I hear a beep from my phone; I pull it out of my pocket and see that it's a message from Beca

"_Look what I found"_ Underneath is a photo of her with no make-up on and a beanie pulled all the way down to her eye brows.

I giggle and reply _"It looks adorable on you. You should totes keep it"_

I put my phone down and continue to eat my breakfast until I hear footsteps. A smell of cologne fill the air, which I would recognise anywhere. I see my dad walk past in his required suit and tie. He glances at me "Morning."

I mutter a barely incoherent reply

He fixes himself a coffee to-go, he then faces me "I'm off to work now, but I might be home a little late so..." He puts down his mug and brings out his wallet and pulls out a $50 note dropping it on the counter "Buy yourself some dinner" He says

"Uhhhh ok?" I say glimpsing at my phone which just beeped

He doesn't take any notice "See you when I see you" he says with a kiss on the head and then he's out the door

I sigh and pick up my phone to another message from Beca.

"_Should I also keep these?"_ Accompanied by a picture of her wearing the same beanie but with my giant _hangover_ sunglasses and my favourite scarf wrapped tightly around her neck.

I laugh_ "Keep whatever you want, they all look super cute on you"_

I put my bowl and spoon in the sink and begin to rinse them when I hear my phone go off again.

"_You know I hate being called cute, so just to remind you of how sexy and badass I am..." _along with a picture of her wearing a snapback backwards, a pair of RayBan sunglasses and her giant headphones.

I chuckle "_omg. So sexy babe. Could you get anymore badass?"_ I reply sarcastically…. Sort of.

I take the cash off the bench and make my way upstairs. My phone goes off just as I walk into the bathroom.

"_Hey I thought sarcasm was my thing?"_

I reply _"Oh it is but I guess it's just been rubbing off on me"_

Almost immediately _"It is pretty contagious BUT I shall talk to you later."_

"_Totes. Later B, miss you. X"_

Not expecting a reply due to Beca being emotionally stunted. I get in the shower.

20 minutes later I'm clean, shaven and smelling good so I get out of the shower. I unlock my phone to check the time but I then find that I have a text message.

"_Miss you too."_

I smile like an idiot. Maybe she isn't as emotionally stunted as I thought.

I wrap myself in a towel and make my way to my room. I choose to wear a light blue sundress along with white slip ons and minimal make up. I wear my hair in a single side fish braid.

I grab my handbag and phone and make my way down stairs. I'm walking past my dad's office when I hear the landline ring. I slip into his office and pick up the wireless phone.

"Hello?"

"Chloe? Is that you?"

I smile at the familiar voice "Yep, hey Nan"

"Hey my little chickaboo, I was checking if you were still coming today?"

I giggle at the nickname "Yep, I was just about to leave"

"Oh good, do you still remember where Lex's house is?"

"Of course I do nan"

"Ok well I guess I'll see you soon then dear"

"Yep ok, I'll see you then" I hang up the phone and put it back on the base.

Just as I get up I notice the picture frame, the medium sized picture of my mum, my dad, my brother and I. I smile sadly remembering that day as if it were yesterday. All of us sitting at the park mum and I having a conversation about how being a doctor would suit me. As my brother and my dad chatted about the before football game. It was a perfect day.

I snap back to reality and shake of the sadness that's beginning to kick in. I quickly stride out the front door locking it behind me and to my car.

I get in and plug in my phone; I press on "Beca's mixes" and let the music fill the car.

I drive carefully, not allowing the memories to flood back in. I stop at the nearest supermarket and get a nice bouquet of flowers I then head to the liquor store and get a nice bottle of wine.

I jump back in my car and head to my destination.

I get out of the car bringing the flowers and the wine. I make my way to the front door when I hear a bunch of screaming.

"Aunty Chloe!" I see three little kids latch onto my legs.

"Hey guys!" I crouch down to their level "How are my little munchkins?"

"GOOD." They all say at once

"How about we all go inside hm?" They all nod and run inside ahead of me. I smile at my three nieces and nephews.

I manage to shut the door but when I turn around I see my oldest niece Hayley standing there with her arms behind her.

"Hey Hayley bear, how can I help you?"

She points to my full hands "Do you need some help holding anything?" She says sweetly

I smile "You can hold these if you want" I hold out the flowers.

She steps forward and takes them carefully like it's a new born baby.

"Let's go give them to mummy hey?"

She eagerly nods; we make our way through the house and eventually into the kitchen.

"Chloe! Hey" Lexie my blonde cousin strides over and gives me a giant hug "How are you? I haven't seen you in ages"

"I'm alright I guess" I say as we exit the hug "But these are for you" I say handing her the wine and as Hayley holds up the flowers.

"Aw thanks Chlo"

"No problem" I say, I look down at Hayley "Thanks for helping me little one"

She smiles "No problem" She giggles and runs off

I look up to see my Nan and other cousin walking in the room "Chloe?! " Two hugs come simultaneously

I smile "Hey guys, I've missed you" I say

They smile "It's been a while hasn't it Chlo?" Says my younger brunette cousin, pulling her sunglasses to the top of her head.

My Nan smiles "Only a few more people to come"

I look around thinking about who else is coming today; we have Lexie, Dani, Nan and myself. We have Lexie's kids, Hayley, Maybelle and Chace.

"Hey Lex is Brad here?"

She nods "Yep he's out the back with Uncle Paul watching the footy"

I nod "of course he is and is Matt coming?"

She smiles at the mention of her brother "Yep, he's making his way down with the family"

I smile "Aw good"

My mum had 2 siblings, a sister (Josie) and a brother (Ethan). Aunt Josie married Uncle Paul and they had Lexie and Matt while Uncle Ethan raised Dani on his own.

"Where's Josie and Ethan?"

My Nan answers with "Oh they went into town to get some stuff, they'll be back soon"

I nod "Oh good, well I'm gonna go say hi to the boys but I'll be back to help with lunch"

"You can stay out there with the boys if you want" my Nan says

Dani interrupts "Yeah, I'll go too. If you want the house to remain intact, I suggest you don't let me in the kitchen"

Dani and I make out way out into the back room.

"Score?" Dani says as she settles down on the couch.

"32-24" Brad replies

"Who we rooting for?" I say from behind them

They turn around "OH Chloe, it's you" Brad says as he jumps up and gives me a hug

Uncle Paul smiles and pulls me into a giant bear hug "I missed you squirt, how've ya been?"

I giggle at the nickname "I've been alright, how about you old man?" I say as I sit down next to them

He shakes his head "Never better"

We watch the game with a few bits of small talk chucked in there until I hear tiny footsteps. "Uncle and Aunty are back Chlo, Chlo" I hear a little boy say

I turn and face my nephew "Well thank you for telling me that Chace, you're turning into a big boy now huh?"

He giggles "Yep, I'm 4 years old now"

I act shocked "4 years old?! Oh my gosh you're so big now!" I jump up and swoop him up in my arms. I carry him on my hip "Let's go then big boy"

He nods his head enthusiastically

We make our way back inside, I put him on the ground when I see my Aunty "Aunt Josie!" I say as I run over and give her a giant hug. I turn to the person next to her "Uncle Ethan!" and I pull him into an embrace.

We exchange the common small talk until someone asks "How's your dad?"

I sigh and put on a fake smile "I guess he's ok, I mean he's been working a lot, I guess it just distracts him"

"Well it was such a shame that he couldn't come today"

I nod "Yeah, a shame"

My aunt changes the subject, thank goodness. We all grab a cup of coffee or tea and sit around the table. Eventually the boys and Dani come inside and join us; we laugh and have a good time. 2 cups of tea later and I'm thoroughly enjoying myself that is until…

"So Dani have you got a boyfriend yet?" asks my aunt Josie

Everyone laughs and my brunette cousin goes red "Uhhhh, nope"

Uncle Ethan interrupts "I hope not. There isn't a single person good enough for my little girl"

Everyone laughs, Dani included "And that's my reasoning"

When the laughter quietens down, Uncle Pauls asks "What about you Chlo? Is there a lucky lad?"

My palms begin to sweat "Uh, nope."

I'm starting to get extremely nervous "Well why not? You are drop dead gorgeous, there would be lines of guys willing to swoop you up" says Brad

"Uh" I'm starting to hyperventilate

"Chlo, have there been _any _guys?"

"Any one you're at least interested in?"

"Surely you've had to at least have had one boyfriend"

"What about your friend Tom? Was it?"

All these questions come flying around the room and drilling into my ears.

My heart is pounding, my face is red, and I'm starting to feel dizzy. What is happening? Why can't I breathe? Are the walls closing in? Holy shit.

The questions continue

I look at my cousin Lexie. She isn't saying anything; she is giving me a look of concern. She mouths 'Are you ok?'

I shake my head and stand up. Making the chair squeak behind me, everyone stops talking. I need some air "I can't do this anymore."

I run out of the room ignoring the calls of my name.

I stride out of the house and up the drive way, passing multiple cars until I reach mine.

I unlock the door and get in the car. I close the door and lock it.

I turn the car on but I don't drive anywhere, I turn on the air-conditioner and plug in my phone. I press play not caring what song comes on.

I put my hands on the wheel and drop my head. "Shit."

I have no idea what happened back there, that has never happened before. Even when I was coming out to my dad that didn't happen, it was all just so overwhelming.

I regain composure and take my hands of the wheel and look down at my phone. The beginning notes of a familiar song begin to play. Titanium.

I smile at the thought of the small brunette. I lean my head back and close my eyes, soaking in the mix.

The last few bars finish and I sigh in content.

I hear a small knock on the passenger window. I turn my head and see Lexie giving me a sad smile and gesturing to the door.

I nod; I pick up my phone and turn the music off.

She slides into the passenger seat and closes the door behind her. She gets comfortable and then looks at me.

"There's a girl isn't there?"

I jerk my head to look at her and say "What did you just say?"

She raises her hand "Chloe, I've known you since you were born. I can tell when something's up"

I begin to panic again "What makes you assume that there's a girl?"

She puts her hand on top of mine "Chloe, stop panicking. Just breathe."

I look down at her hand and back to her face, not a single sign of disgust, disappointment or anger. Only concern, love and care.

I begin to take quiet deep breaths "Ok, so what makes you assume there's a girl?"

She smiles "Chloe, you are absolutely gorgeous and you have one of the most endearing personalities, you cannot be single. And after you freaked out about the mention of guys, the next best thing is to assume girls"

I nod "So you wouldn't have guessed it before hey?"

She shakes her head "Oh no, I had my suspicions since we were young."

I give her a questioning look "What do you mean?"

She smiles "Well your last boyfriend was when you were 9 and then I remember when we were like 17 and we were at the beach house and all these hot guys were checking us out and you completely shut down the hottest guy there."

I laugh "oh I remember that, he wasn't that good looking"

She scoffs "uh he was like Taylor Lautner hot AND he was sweet too"

I roll my eyes "Well he wasn't my type"

"Well obviously"

I laugh "Obviously"

She grins "So who's the girl?"

I shake my head "They're isn't one"  
>Her jaw drops "Wait, what? Why?"<p>

I shrug "I don't know"

She sinks back into the chair "Well I don't want you to panic but that's what everyone else thinks"

I begin to panic; my eyes widen "WHAT?"

She jumps at the raise in volume "Well when you left everyone started talking about what they thought that was about and then someone brought up the gay thing. So now they all assume you have a girlfriend"

I face palm "Oh my gosh, well what do they think of that?"

She shrugs "There was a bit of... – uh how should I put this... controversy? From uncle Ethan but then mum set him right. They all think that you should be happy no matter who your with"

I smile sadly "So Uncle Ethan hey?"

She groans "Chloe, why do you focus on the negatives? I just told you that everyone wants you to be happy and you go back to the one bad thing!"

I shrug "I don't know Lex; this is just so emotionally draining"

She nods "Yeah, it would be."

"So should I tell them that I don't actually have a girlfriend?"

Lexie tilts her head "Uhhhh, I don't know about that one. I mean I think that the thought of you having a girlfriend only just managed to stick. But coming out as gay and single is a lot more difficult to understand y'know?"

I nod "So because they think I have a girlfriend, they will have an easier time understanding it?"

She nods "Yep"

"Well I better get a story going"

She smiles "OH I just remembered! While you were freaking out in here Matt, Natalie and the kids arrived."

I jump in excitement "Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

I turn off the car, grab my keys and phone and make my way inside.

As soon as I enter the kitchen everyone turns and looks at me. Including Matt.

I ignore all the looks and run over to my cousin "MATT!" I leap on him and pull him into an embrace.

He smiles "Hey Chlo" I pull out of the embrace "I've missed you so much, how long have you been back?"

He chuckles "Uh, I think a week. Just in time for my little girl's birthday" He says patting an adorable blonde headed girl standing next to him.

"Jamie! You're so tall now?!" I say as I crouch down to her level

She giggles and jumps on me "Hi Aunty Chlo Chlo, I missed you"

I pick her up and carry her on my hip "Well I missed you too little one"

I look around and see everyone smiling at me; I turn to the beautiful woman next to Matt

"Natalie, how are you?" I say as I lean in for a quick embrace.

She smiles "I'm pretty good, you?"

I shrug "I'm alright"

I place Jamie on the floor and she runs up to Nan asking for a drink, I then see 2 identical little boys sitting on a play mat. I crouch down and kneel next to them "How old are they again?"

Natalie replies "They'll be a year old in about a month"

"They're growing up so fast, I remember the day they were born like it was yesterday" I play with their small hands and feet "Hello Jordan, Hello Liam" I say in a goo-goo voice "you're so cute oh my gosh"

I stand up and say "Well that's the whole clan right?"

Everyone looks around and nods, my Nan nods "yep, well lunch is nearly ready so set up the table, go get the kids, you know the drill"

Everyone walks off to do their respective duties. I grab a dishcloth and make my way out to the large table in the backyard. Brad and Matt bringing out the giant umbrella along with more chairs, I begin to wipe down the table.

I walk back inside and see Dani struggling with the plates, I rush over and take some from her "Take some advice Dani… don't become a waiter"

She laughs "Well there goes my dream job"

I laugh at her somewhat familiar sarcasm. We walk back out to the table and see that someone has set out a tablecloth, Dani and I place the plates down.

The kids all sit down the end together, with their plastic plates and cups while the adults sits up the top.

Paul brings out an armful of drinks while Hayley follows him with a bottle of water.

As I pass them I hear Dani say "What a good little helper you are Hayley"

She giggles and skips the rest of the way. It's funny how something so simple can mean so much to a kid.

When all the food is set on the table, everyone begins to sit down. I sit down next to Lexie; she gives me a reassuring smile.

I smile when I see someone struggling to get up on the seat next to me "You ok Hayley-bear?" I help her onto her seat

"Yep, I'm fine" She says with a giant grin

Once we are all seated, Nan says "Would anyone like to give thanks?"

Lexie jumps at the chance "I will"

Everyone nods so Lexie begins "I would like to give thanks for bringing us all together, although there are a couple people missing-"She says referring to my mother and brother "-we are still thankful. I would also like to give thanks for bringing my brother back safe and sound and we all pray that he is kept safe in the future. One last thing I give thanks to… our family. For being so supportive, loving and caring no matter the circumstances" She says giving my leg a reassuring squeeze

Everyone nods and murmurs in agreement "That was lovely Lex" I hear my Uncle Paul say

Matt asks "Well what are we waiting for? Let's eat"

Everyone immediately digs in; we share easy going topics like movies, school, kids, all of the normal family reunion stuff.

When the kids are all finished, they ask if they can be excused. They are given permission to go sit down and watch TV quietly as the twins are asleep.

The adults are left to more serious conversations like politics and economics, which I barely understand.

"So what do you want to be when you get out of college Chloe?" Natalie asks politely

I smile "um a teacher."

She nods her head "I can totally see that, you have a way with kids"

"Chloe's always had a way with kids actually; every single kid that we've ever met would always take a liking towards Chlo in like a second." Lexie interrupts

No one else says anything and you can feel the tension; everyone is trying to ignore the pink elephant in the room but knowing my family they won't ignore it for very long.

"So I know no one wants to bring it up but…"

I was right.

"Honestly Chlo, you know we love you." I hear my Aunt Josie say

I begin to hyperventilate and sweat but then I feel Lexie giving my leg another reassuring squeeze. I begin to calm down; I scratch the back of my neck "Uh yeah I know that"

"Then why didn't you tell us sooner?" Asks Brad

I shrug "I don't know?"

"So who is this mystery girl?" Asks Matt

I look at Lexie, she nods.

"Well her name is…-"I'm interrupted by the sound of my ringtone.

Everyone looks at my phone which is on the table, lighting up.

My favourite picture of Beca pops up, with her name and love hearts next to it (a joke between the two of us)

Everyone alternates looks from the phone to each other, they're connecting the dots.

I quickly pick up my phone "Uh Hey Becs"

"_Hey Red, how are you?"_

"Uh I'm pretty good you?" I look around and everyone is staring intently

"_I'm alright but I'm bored out of my mind"_

"Well I wish I could say the same, so not that I don't like that you're calling- coz I totally do but is there any particular reason that you're calling?" I say as I put my napkin on the table and begin to get up

"_Uh, nope." _A long pause because I know she's lying_ "Urgh fine, is it weird if I say that I miss you?"_

I giggle "Of course not Becs, I miss you too" I then realise that I'm not out of earshot. I look up to see everyone staring at me; they all quickly break eye contact and pretend to be talking to the person next to them.

"_Oh my god, you're turning me into a cheese ball"_

I smile "I hope so because I really love cheese balls"

"_You're such an idiot Beale"_

I laugh "Trust me, I know"

"_So what are you doing right now?"_

I sit on the stairs leading up to the house "Well I'm actually at a family reunion lunch"

"_Wait, what? Are you serious? Shit. I didn't mean to interrupt, oh my gosh go back to lunch you butt head"_

I laugh "Beca, its fine"

"_No it' not, you went to Illinois to visit your family and now here I am interrupting your time with them"_

"Oh my god Beca! It's fine."

"_Nope, nope I see you in 2 days anyway. So I'll talk to you later Beale, love you, miss you, bye!"_

And with that she hangs up "love you too?" I say to her even though she can't hear me

"Who do you love?" I see Maybelle standing behind me

"Oh just someone" I say smiling

"Oh. Well what his name?" She says taking a seat next to me

I chuckle "It's actually a girl and her name is Beca"

She nods "Oh, a girl? Well is she nice?"

I smile "I think that she is very nice"

Maybelle stands up "Well then I guess that's all that matters right?"

I nod "I think so"

"I've never heard of a girl who loves another girl who isn't her family… is that normal?"

I shrug "I think it is, do you?"

She smiles widely "I think that you should be able to love whoever you want"

I nod "I absolutely agree Belle"

She smiles and walks down to the back yard; I shake my head and laugh silently. I follow the direction of Maybelle back down to the table, I sit down and the conversation immediately seizes.

"What?" I say as I look around, I notice Maybelle sitting on Lexie's lap still smiling.

Everyone else looks at me as if there are expecting something.

"Well?" I hear Brad ask

"Well what?"

The all groan "Was that her? Beca was it?" Uncle Paul asks

I'm about to object but I'm beaten by the sound of a squeal "hey! I know that Beca girl! Chloe told me that she loves her."

I drop my head

Everyone is smiling "So it is her" Dani confirms

My Nan joins in "She's awfully pretty, isn't she?"

Everyone nods "Yeah, she's really pretty"

Maybelle adds in "Oh and Chlo Chlo told me that she's really nice as well"

I put on a fake smile; well I might as well go with it seeing as they probably won't ever meet her anyway. I mean it's simple, pretend that she is my girlfriend for a couple more weeks, let them adjust to the thought of it and then tell them that we broke up. Simple and Beca doesn't even have to know about it.

"So how long have you guys been a thing?" Asks Dani

I think to the beginning of the year when I first met her "Uh at the beginning of the year"

Some nod, some gasp "You've been hiding this from us for months on end?" My aunt Josie asks shocked

"Well I had to make sure it wasn't just a stupid little fling" I say reassuringly

She nods "Oh good, so it's serious?"

"Uh I guess, as serious as any college relationship"

Everyone chuckles "Hey! Lexie and I met in college" Brad states

"Well that's a good sign for Chloe then"

I nod "Hopefully"

"Well we'll have to meet her then." My Nan says

"Uhhhh I don't kno-"

"Oh come on Chlo, it'll be fun. I have to meet her" Says Brad

"Yeah I want to meet her too" Maybelle agrees

Natalie adds in "The twin's birthday is in a month and you're coming to that right?"

I nod "Of course"

"Well then you can bring Beca with you"

Chatter erupts, all agreeing, getting excited and planning everything.

**A/N So this is the story i have been working on for a while hence why i haven't updated my other story in a year. i literally lost all my chapters from 'Introducing us' resulting in me losing my motivation but i hope you all take a liking to this story. If you have any questions or whatever just pm me or review :) enjoy xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N i understand that its probably unrealistic for them to drive from Georgia to Illinois like that but... i am from Australia so just ignore all my inconsistencies :) xx**

**Chapter 2**

"Are you staying the night Chlo?"

Lexie asks as she puts a blanket over my legs

"Yeah I suppose"

She nods "So what are you gonna do about this Beca situation?"

I shrug "I guess I'll try to get out of it but if it comes down to it, I'll ask Beca if she wouldn't mind pretending to be my girlfriend for a weekend"

Lexie nods "Seems like a good enough plan, I mean it would be simple enough to execute anyways. Like a couple months later you just tell everyone you guys broke up, no need to ever see her again right?"

"Right"

My phone beeps _'You busy?'_

I text back_ 'Nope'_

Almost immediately my phone rings, Lexie gets up and walks into another room "Tell Beca I said Hi" she says when she's out of sight.

"Who says hi?" Beca says from the phone

I laugh "My cousin"

"Oh ok cool, well hi to your cousin then"

"So what are you doing on this fine evening?"

"I just got home from work but on my way back I like ran into a freaking pole"

I laugh "Are you serious?!"

She says "It's not funny; I've got a bruise and everything"

I immediately hang up and face time her, she accepts

"Show me it." I demand

"No way, you'll laugh at me" her camera is covered by her finger

"Of course I will but you should still show me"

"Fine" She takes her hand away from the camera and I can barely see anything

"Where is it?" I ask

She points to a tiny dark mark on the left side of her forehead "Right there, it hurts"

I laugh "Oh my god. You are such a wuss, I can barely see it"

She acts shocked "Excuse me. The camera quality isn't that good, it looks much worse in person"

"Oh of course it does"

"You're lucky I like you Beale, or you'd be getting some choice words right now"

I laugh and I'm about to reply when "Hello"

I turn around and see Hayley waving into the camera, Beca looks confused for a second "Uh hi"

"I'm Hayley, who are you?"

Beca quickly recovers "I'm Beca; it's nice to meet you Hayley"

"Oh so you're Beca? My sister told me about you"

Beca nods her head "Well what did your sister say?"

Hayley replies "She said that you are really pretty and that you're very nice"

Beca chuckles "Well that was very nice of her wasn't it?"

Hayley smiles "I guess but she was only telling the truth"

"HAYLEY?! Come and get some desert!" We hear Nan yell from the kitchen

Hayley's eyes widen, she quickly turns back to the phone "Well it was nice meeting you Beca, bye!"

She runs off into the other room "Uh sorry about that" I say bringing the phone back to my face

She gives me a smug look "How does she know me?"

"Uh I have no idea, it wasn't me"

She scoffs "So you think I'm pretty and nice?"

I scrunch my brows "Uh no. Maybelle saw a picture of you and she said that you were pretty. But this 'nice' thing, well I do not know where that one came from."

Beca scoffs "Sure thing. Whatever you say" She says sarcastically

"Well I have to go get some desert now so I'll talk to you soon?" Chloe says quickly changing subjects

Beca shakes her head "Desert is more important than me? I'm offended" She says sarcastically

I giggle "Like you have to ask that question Beca but for reals though I'll see you soon. We have _a lot _to talk about"

Beca face drops "Wait what?"

I smile "Ok bye Beca, love you!" I say quickly as I hang up

I get up from my chair and walk into the other room; I see my family sitting around the table eating desert.

"Was that Beca?" Asks my Aunt Jodie

I nod

Hayley squeals "I met her! She's really nice!"

Everyone smiles at her "So you asked her if she's coming to the twin's party?"

I tilt my head "Uhhhhmmmm"

"You do know that news travels fast in this family so… we have a lot of people expecting to meet this girl who stole our little red's heart."

My eyes widen "How much of our family are coming to the twins party?"

Natalie begins to count in her head "Well all of my family, everyone here—"

Brad pitches in "Well my side of the family"

"Some of Matt's army buddies"

"Anyone who has met the twins really, including your dad" Natalie finally states.

I internally scream, my dad. Really? I run my hand through my hair "Wow. That seems a bit overwhelming doesn't it?"

Everyone considers this "Well you know that this family won't treat her with anything short of respect"

I nod "Yeah I know that, it just seems a bit soon though"

My Nan jumps in "Well I would really like to meet the person that makes my little chicka-boo happy"

I rub the back of my neck, weighing my options. I never could really say no to my Nan "I'll have to ask her but in the end… it's up to her ok?"

Everyone nods excitedly "This is going to be so great"

I nod and give a fake smile "It's definitely gonna be interesting"

_**Barden University**_

"Chloe!" I see Aubrey run across the quad

I smile and walk a bit faster "Hey Bree!"

She pulls me into a giant embrace "Oh my gosh, I've missed you!"

I laugh "I can't explain how much I've missed you"

She links arms with me as we begin to walk through the campus "How's your family? Better yet how's your dad?"

I tense at the mention of him; she looks over at me "What happened Chlo?"

I shrug "I kind of told him about me"

Aubrey stops walking "Wait, What?!"

I shake my head "I don't know Bree, it just came out"

Aubrey grabs both of my hands "What did he say?"

I drop my head "He kind of said that he wouldn't believe it, that I should get help and he asked me what my mother would think of it… but you know, you can't please 'em all"

Aubrey's face contorts from sadness to disappointment to anger all in a matter of seconds "What. The. Fuck?"

I look up "Bree, I'm the only thing he has left, I mean he has a right to be upset"

Her face twists into a look of confusion "What are you even saying Chloe?! He is meant to be a supportive shoulder to lean on, not some dick-lick who makes you feel like shit"

I try to interrupt "Bre-"

She raises her hand to shut me up which effectively works "Chloe I know how much you love your father but you have to stop defending him, you've been doing it ever since… well you know..."

I nod

"And sometimes I completely understand but when he makes you feel like you are less of a person and brings up your mother as a guilt trip, it simply isn't acceptable"

"Bree its fine, he'll get over it soon" I say tugging on her arm, gesturing for us to keep walking "But that's not even the biggest news

Aubrey's looks at me "What could be bigger than that?"

"Well I kind of had a breakdown at my family reunion and they all found out about me being gay"

Her jaw drops and she is just about to say something when I continue "They jumped to conclusions that I had a girlfriend so when Beca called me and I told her that I missed her, everyone immediately connected the invisible dots, assuming that Beca is my girlfriend"

Her eyes widen "What the fu—"

I hold my pointer finger up "Not done. Now they want to meet her"

Her eyes are on the verge of popping out of her head "Holy shit"

I nod "I know right"

"So what are you gonna do?" She says opening the door to the café for me, I walk in and stand in line

"I'm going to ask her to do me a giant favour"

Aubrey nods "Well let me know how that turns out for you"

_**Later that day**_

"No."

"But Becaaa, you'll be helping me out a butt load" I say crouching down in front of her chair, looking up at her giving her my infamous puppy dog eyes "Pwease?"

She scoffs and swivels her chair to turn back to her computer "Those eyes don't work on me Beale"

I lie on the floor and make an exaggerated groan

She spins her chair again and looks down at me "Why is it so important that they meet your apparent _girlfriend _anyway?"

I sit up and cross my legs, looking up at her "My cousin thinks that it softens the '_gay'_ thing, whatever that means"

She nods "I get it; someone in my family did it like that, it seemed easier to say or something"

I nod "Well that's a little reassuring I guess"

She chuckles "So why can't you say that your apparent girlfriend is sick or something?"

"I mean I could but I need to convince my dad, you know?"

She tilts her head "So you're dad actually refuses to believe it?"

I nod "unfortunately" I drop my head at the thought of my dad's reaction and the harsh words that he said. I play with the ring that my mum left for me, the one I never take off. I fiddle with it as I remember the day that it happened

"_David, I told you last night that this was happening, but clearly you don't have ears when the footballs on"_

_He groans "Emily, I'm sorry but I just can't do it this morning"_

_She scoffs "I'm already late! You are not!"_

_He rolls his eyes "Even if I leave right at this moment, I won't be there on time. Why can't you take her?"_

_She waves her arms in the air "Are you even listening to me? I'm 20 minutes late and I still have to take Ryan to soccer. What do you expect me to do David? We already told Aubrey's parents that we were going to be dropping Chloe off, we can't just cancel on them."_

_He begins to gather his stuff when I interrupt "Mum, I understand if you can't take me, I'll just stay over Aubrey's another night"_

_Mum puts her hands on my shoulders "Darling it's ok, we organised this a while back and we kept putting it off so it's happening today"_

_She gets up and faces her husband "Where do you think you're going?"_

_He stops at the door "Today is my chance to get the promotion that I've been waiting years for, I'm not risking it Em" and with that he's out the door_

"_David Levy Beale! If you get in the blimmin car I swear I'll-!" She hears the cars start up._

_She mutters a few angry words to herself and then faces me "Chlo, go tell your brother that we're leaving immediately"_

_I nod and make my way upstairs. The drive to Aubrey's was fast and just a bit reckless._

"_Bye Chlo, I'll see you tomorrow, love you" My mother says with one last kiss on the head. She makes her way back to the car. I see my brother waving from the front seat, I smile and wave back_

_She speeds off down the street. That was the last time I saw my mother and brother, alive at least_

"Chloe?! Chlo?" I hear a voice dragging me out of my sad memory

I shake my head and look up at the piercing blue eyes "Hm?"

"I said I'll do it"

My mood quickly changes "Wait, what?! Seriously?!"

She shakes her head "Nope, I was just messing with you" She swivels her chair back towards the computer

Completely ignoring her sarcasm, I jump up and swing the chair around and plop onto her lap. I pull her into a bone crushing hug "Oh my gosh, thank you so much Beca!"

She pats me on the back awkwardly "Ok Red, I won't be able to help you out if I'm not breathing"

I pull away "Sorry"

She shakes her head "How am I going to deal with you?"

I giggle "I don't know but I'm sure you'll figure it out"

She smiles "So tell me about your family?"

Hours later and millions of family stories later Beca seems to have a good understanding of my family.

"So I don't know if you've realised this yet… but I'm not that good with affection so I may not play this role very convincingly" Beca says scratching the back of her neck

I raise an eyebrow "You think you'll be able to resist all this" I say gesturing to my body

She laughs and shakes her head "You're so weird"

I giggle "You're weird"

Her smile drops "Hold up- if your family is just getting used to the idea of you being gay then it really isn't a good idea for us to be affectionate"

I think this over "um well, I don't know. I think that if we act all happy and cute then maybe they'll see how happy I am...Plus they know that I'm one of those people who love affection so it would just be weird if like we weren't"

She shrugs "I guess that makes sense"

**_1 Month Later_**

"Ready?"

She groans "At 6 in the morning really Beale? Why did I agree to this?" She says pulling up her hoodie

"Well yeah, it's an 11 hour drive and by the time we get there it'll be like late afternoon and your cute when you're grumpy and tired"

She rolls her eyes while chucking her suitcase in my old Lancia Appia "Are you sure about us using this car? It looks like it's about to swallow its own teeth and tell me old war stories "

I smile "I'm sure, my baby has served me well and he will for years to come"

She looks at me suspiciously "You have a name for your car don't you?"

I shake my head "Nope, now get in the car"

She laughs "Oh my gosh you totally do!" She says opening up the squeaky door and plopping inside

I put on my seatbelt and look at her "no I don't!" I say laughing

She puts on her seatbelt and nods her head, along with a smirk "Ok if you insist"

I put the keys in and get the car started. Beca looks down at my stereo "It's funny how you have this old battered up car… and then you have this brand new sound system"

I laugh "Well I'm not going to listen to a cassette tape now am I?"

She shrugs "Wouldn't be a complete shocker"

"Should I be insulted by that?"

She shrugs "You're choice Beale; now let's go get me some coffee. It's too early to even be thinking right now"

I pull on my aviators and wind down my window, I look at Beca as she puts on her Ray Bans I pull the car out of the parking space "Nope, definitely not a morning person"

She shakes her head "Nope, I'm more of a sleep until my problems go away kind of person"

I laugh at her "You're a strangely depressing person sometimes"

She grins "I know"

After we get our coffee and breakfast we drive for at least an hour with just random talk, until she falls asleep. I put my music on low and drive for a couple more hours before my quiet singing gets interrupted "You still listen to these mixes?"

I glance at her, she's still got her head leaning on the head rest "Uh yeah, I never really got sick of them I guess"

She sits up and looks at me "I gave them to you when you first found out that I mixed"

I nod "I know, I just can't stop listening to them"

She looks at me, I quickly glance back "Do you wanna switch?"

I shake my head "No it's fine but I do wanna eat"

She glimpses at the time "Shit Chlo, it's like eleven thirty"

I giggle "You don't think I know that Mitchell?" I say rubbing my eyes

"Well let's eat and then we are switching Ok?"

I nod "Alright, if you insist"

We get back in the car with full stomachs, by this time the sun is barely peeking through the clouds. Beca walks around to the driver's side and gets in the car; I sit in the passenger seat and look over at her.

"You sure about this? This car has a specific way of being driven"

She scoffs "I would like you to know that all machinery likes me, I mean we are basically related y'know?"

I laugh "Ok, I don't know if I should be worried that you just admitted that you're a cyborg or… that you're the first person that's driven my car other than me"

Her jaw drops "Really? Why? Is it like possessed or something? Is that why?"

I grin and put on my seatbelt "Well it's actually a transformer"

She nods and laughs "I told you I'm good with machines"

"Just drive already before I kick you out"

She puts on her seatbelt "Like you would do that Beale, you need me way too much"

I smile "I'm not admitting anything"

She looks over smiling; she turns the key after giving me a small wink which I internally swoon at.

She pulls out of the parking space surprisingly smoothly; she exits the parking lot and gets back onto the main road.

We drive for about half an hour when she turns the music off and says "I can't listen to them any longer, we've had them on repeat for hours"

I pout "Well what do you expect us to listen to then?"

She shrugs "Don't you have any CD's?"

I shake my head "Why would I buy CD's when I have all the songs I need on my phone"

She sighs "So put those on"

"The only songs on my phone are those mixes" I say shyly

Her jaw drops "Wow, you have problems"

I shrug "You're a good DJ Becs"

She shakes her head "Fine." She points to my bag "There's a USB with some of my newer mixes on there, plug that in"

I jump in my seat with excitement "Oh my gosh! Really?!"

"No I was lying" She says with in a clear sarcastic tone

I roll my eyes and pick up her bag from in front of me. "Where is it?"

"There's a small compartment on the side" She says glancing from the road to the bag

I find it and take out the USB, I plug it in and she begins to press a bunch of buttons. Soon enough a song blares through the speakers.

The sun is peeking through the clouds shining onto Beca's face, giving it a flawless glow. She's pulled her sun glasses down; I catch myself staring and look out the window to distract myself until I hear a familiar beat transition into the song.

I stare at her "You didn't."

She smirks at me "Oh yes I did"

I jump up and down "Ok ready… Ready, let's do it"

There's a lead up and then Beca and I quickly glance at each other…

"**_I'm bulletproof nothing to lose, fire away, fire away"_**

"**_Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away fire away"_**

We belt out our song and the smiles on our faces seem to get wider every line.

I look over at her and see the wind is blowing her hair, she's laughing and she's trying to dance while still focusing on the road. She glances over at me and sees me gawking at her; she looks away shyly biting her lip. I blush at being caught but I soon recover as the chorus comes back.

We finish our little party, I smile at her "That was fun"

She smirks "Are you sure it wasn't just your _Lady Jam_ confusing you?"

I shrug "You're the one who put in a song knowingly… Are you sure you didn't have any ulterior motives Mitchell?"

She shrugs "That's for me to know"

I give her a smile which soon turns into a yawn

"Maybe you should try and get some sleep" She says pulling her glasses on top of her head

"Yeah maybe. But wake me up in a couple of hours, or whenever" I say poking her arm

She nods "Sure thing"

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, what the fuck?" I begin to wake up

I look over at a frantic brunette "Beca?"

She looks over at me with panic in her eyes "I have no fucking idea what's happening Chlo"

A sound of the engines spluttering soon registers "Oh shit"

Beca is panicking "Crap, what do I do?!"

I look around "Uh pull over here" I say pointing out the window

She obeys and manages to get us safely off the road, I lean over and pull the key out of the ignition and unlock the hood

I get out of the car and make my way to the front of the car, Beca joins me. I pull open the hood, a cloud of smoke hit's us in the face, we scramble away covering our mouths coughing

"He should probably lay of the cigarettes right?" I say jokingly

I look over at Beca who still has a look of worry on her face "I'm sorry Chlo, I was completely lying when I said I was good with machines, really I'm like terrible with them"

I walk over to her and put my hand on her shoulder "Really? I never would have guessed, like with you being a cyborg and all"

I'm expecting a laugh or at least a smile but I come up empty "Seriously Chlo, I broke your car. Why aren't you yelling at me or something?"

I shake my head and smile at her adorableness "Aw Becs" I say as I pull her into a hug which she tenses at "My car is old, and he breaks down a lot"

She relaxes a little; I pull out of the embrace "So this happens a lot?" She asks hesitantly

I nod "Well as much as can be expected, there are certain things that help but it's like a 50-50 thing for newbies"

"So what do we do now?" She says walking back to the car

I follow "Uh, well I haven't seen him give off that much smoke before so I guess we should call the ... uh what do you call it?"

She shrugs "My car is a goddess, she never breaks down, so I wouldn't know"

"They like come and help you out when you break down" I say getting back in the car and pulling out my phone

She gets in the car "You mean like roadside assist?"

"Yes! That's what it is" I call up my insurance and work through all the details, when explaining where I am I then actually realise _where I am_. I look at the time, it's nearly 4. I finish talking the guy when I hang up

"Beca, you drove for like 4 hours"

She shrugs "So? You drove for 5 this morning"

"Yeah, I know but that's because it's my car and because I'm the one making you come all this way. So I should be doing the most driving" I explain

"You're not making me do anything; I want to do this for you"

I shake my head "But... like you're my guest and I make you sit behind a wheel for hours while I sleep, it's not ethical"

"Its fine Chloe, calm your tits" She says smiling

I shake my head and laugh "Well, the guy said he'll get someone out here as soon as possible but that could be for hours"

She nods "Ok, I guess that could be expected" She leans back into her seat and rests her head on the head rest, closing her eyes.

I look at her and observe all the things that are hidden behind her sarcasm and eyeliner, I don't realise that I'm staring until

"You're staring" She says looking through one eye

"Just observing"

She opens both eyes and sits up "And what did you observe?"

I smile "Well that's for me to know and for you to never find out"

She shrugs "As long as you keep it to yourself, I'm all goods'

She sits and looks ahead, not saying anything. I look down at her hand which is resting on her thigh. With my lack of physical filter, I reach over and take her hand.

She sort of flinches at the contact but she soon realises what's happening, I look down at the thing that caught my attention in the first place.

I run my thumb over the ring that's on her right ring finger "This is nice"

She looks down at it and smiles "Yeah, it is"

I look at all the detail that's been engraved in it "Is it special to you?"

She reaches down with her other hand and takes it off "Very" She puts it in my hand so I can look at it closer

"What does this writing mean?" I say squinting at the extremely fine print on the inside of the ring

"Uhhmm…"

"Oh I mean you don't have to tell me, like if it's personal that's completely fine. I didn't mean to pry-"I ramble

She puts her hand on my forearm "Chlo, don't take this the wrong way. But please shut up, it's fine"

I smile nervously "Sorry, go on"

"It says 'My heart is yours'" She says looking down at it

I smile "Well that's awfully romantic"

She smiles "Well yeah, my grandpa and grandma were like really, really in love"

"That's nice, so the ring is…?"

"Oh um, my grandpa got it custom made for her a very long time ago, it was his first gift to her"

I smile "That's sweet"

"Yeah it is" Beca falls into a daze

"So she gave it to you?" I say pulling her out of it

"Uh, yeah, well sort of"

I give her a confused look "Well when she passed away, like a week later I got this in the mail, along with a letter"

I frown remembering when her grandmother died months ago, how she never cried. She just sat there and didn't speak to anyone for weeks.

I could see a vulnerable frown settling in on her face, I reach over and take her hand. She looks down at my hand on top of hers, she smiles.

"She was my best friend"

I slide my hand under hers and intertwine our fingers, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"The envelope had 2 letters in it, one was from my mum telling me that my Nan left this for me in the will and the other was from her"

I could see the heartbreak in her eyes "Bec, you do realise you don't have to tell me these things if they hurt you know?"

She smiles and shrugs "I've never spoken to anyone about it so maybe it'll help"

I nod "well in that case, I'm all yours- I mean ears"

She chuckles and looks down at our hands and begins talking "I've read that letter over and over again, so that it's engrained into my head."

I nod

She continues to look down at our hands; she plays with the ring my mother gave me

"It said_ Beca, _

_I want you to know that even though I'm gone, I'm not really. I will always be thinking of you no matter where I am. _

_The ring that you are getting is very important to me as you know, but my dear I'm giving it to you so you can give it to someone in the future._

_I know that you're mother didn't handle you're news so well but I will tell you one last time Becs, you are beautiful the way you are and you are kind and compassionate and regardless of gender, your love is of no less value, in fact it is probably one of the most precious things someone can have. _

_You've always had trouble with love and affection but I know that when you find that special girl, you'll treat her right and give her your heart. Your love is rare therefore it will be treasured._

_I love you."_

I didn't realise when my eyes were watering until she looks at me "That was really sweet, she sounds amazing"

"Are you crying?"

I wipe away the tears "Nope" I cover my face with my hands

She chuckles and leans over. She pulls my hands down from my face and puts them in my lap, she puts her hands on the side of my face, she wipes away the remaining tears with her thumbs.

"You're so weird"

I give her a smile, "You're weird"

She winks "You know it"

Her smile slowly fades, her eyes are roaming my face, I look down at her lips which are oh so close, she looks down at mine.

She hesitantly leaning in, we are centimetres away as I close my eyes, I can feel her breath on my lips. I'm waiting for the prolonged moment of contact when…

I feel her hands leave my face, I open my eyes and see her eyes flood with realisation and with that she's out the door.

I'm sitting there not having moved, ridiculously confused. I look out the window and she's at the hood of the car.

After I compose myself I get out of the car and make my war over to her, she's bent over and looking intently at the engine.

"What are you doing B?"

She stands up straight and smiles "I know how to fix the car"

I tilt my head "Really?"

She grins "Really."

"So that is a shiny little nugget that I wish I knew sooner" I say as she gets in the passenger seat

She smiles "I don't know something reminded me that I saw almost the exact same thing with my pops old car"

I laugh "Perfect timing as well"

She puts on her seatbelt and says "How much of a delay was that?" Clearly ignoring my previous words

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe an hour and a half" I say as I pull on to the main road

"Well it's about 5:30 so… how long do we have to go?"

"So were leaving now so we might get there around seven thirty?" I say doing the math in my head

She nods "Ok cool, I hope that isn't too late?"

I shake my head "I mean they'll totes have dinner earlier but I'm sure we can pick something up on our way so that we don't have to make a big deal about it"

She nods "Sounds like a plan"

I laugh "So what do you want for dinner?"


	3. Chapter 3

"You do realise that I'm a very an easy person to hate right?" Beca says from the passenger's seat beside me.

I turn off the ignition and pull out the keys "No you're not, I like you just fine"

Even in the dark I can tell she's rolling her eyes "Yeah well you're you and you like everyone so…"

"The people in my family are just as nice, you'll be fine. And I promise you that I won't leave you alone with anyone who's too crazy Ok?" I say with a reassuring slap on her thigh

"Great." She says sarcastically "Now _all _my worries are gone"

I look at my nans large house "Ready?"

"Nope, but let's do it anyway" She says opening the car door

I copy her and make my way to the boot; she pulls out her one small suitcase, lifting it with ease. I lean in to pick up mine but her hand swoops in and takes the handle "I got it" She says with a smile

I give her a look of concern "Are you sure? I don't travel light"

She shrugs "I'll be fine"

She lifts my bigger and heavier bag up without a sign of trouble, I'm impressed.

She stands there with a suitcase in each hand looking at me expectantly; I give her a questioning look "Uh, are we going?"

"Oh?! Yeah, yeah sorry" I quickly pull down the boot door and make my way up the stairs onto the porch.

We stand at the front door "Do we knock or do we just stand here?" Beca says from behind me

I shrug "I always just walk in"

I turn and face her "So are we just gonna walk in?"

"I guess" I turn back around and slowly open the screen door, I knock gently on the wooden door while opening it

The foyer lights are off as we slowly walk over the threshold I hear Beca whisper "What was the point of knocking and opening the door at the same time?"

We stand in the middle of my nans large foyer "Shut up, everyone does it"

She places the bags down "Well no one does it on a door which belongs to a house this big Chloe, no one would hear it would they?"

I groan "I don't know maybe? It just seemed like the right thing to—"a small cough interrupts me.

We turn and face the intruder "Already fighting like a married couple?"

Lexie switches on the light, she's leaning on the door frame. Beca and I squint at the sudden change. "Lexie! How long have you been standing there?" I say as I walk over to her

She smiles "Too long"

I pull out of the quick hug "So who's here already?"

She scrunches up her nose "Uh, Matt and the kids, mum and dad, Uncle Ethan, Dani should be here soon."

I sigh with relief "Thank god, I was hoping there wouldn't be too many people"

Lexie nods but I can see she's distracted, I look to where her eyes keep flickering to.

My eyes fall on Beca, standing there awkwardly looking down at her shoes. "Shit."

I drag Lexie over to Beca "Lexie this is Beca, Beca this is Lexie. She's the cousin that said hi"

Recognition hits Beca "Oh uh, yeah. Hey, it's nice to finally be able to match the voice to the face" She extends her hand out to my blonde cousin

Lexie gives her a warm smile and shakes her hand "It's nice to final meet Chloe's girlfriend, we've heard so much about you"

I hit Lexie on the arm "Drop it Lex" I face Beca "She knows the truth"

"Oh" Beca says nodding

"Hey I was just trying to keep her in character" She says defending herself

"She's going to do fine without your little tests Lex, So where is everyone?" I say changing the subject

She gestures behind her "They're all out the back around the fire, having a drink and the kids are all in bed"

I raise my eyebrow "All in bed at one time? Wow"

"I bribed them with soda at the party" She says nodding her head proudly

I wink "Good job. So what room are me and my adorable little munchkin staying in?" I say in a goo goo voice, pinching Beca's cheek

She swats my hand off "Next time I'll bite it"

Lexie raises her eyebrows "Ok, well you guys are sleeping upstairs in the room closest to the front. So Chlo, basically our old room"

My eyes widen "Wait what?"

She raises her hand "Don't worry, nan redecorated. It's one of the nicest rooms in the house, calm your tits"

I breathe out "Good, coz that would've been embarrassing"

She gestures towards our bags "So take your stuff up and then maybe come down to see the family"

I nod "Ok we'll be down in a few"

She smiles "Don't get carried away, there are children in the house" She gives Beca a wink

Beca picks both of our bags up "I'll try but I'm not guaranteeing anything"

I quickly flip Lexie the middle finger to hide my slight blushing

She laughs and walks out of sight, Beca is waiting for me to walk.

I make my way up the stairs and turn left, heading in the direction of my old bedroom. We make it to the door and I hold my breath, hoping that Lexie wasn't lying

I turn the knob; I slip my hand in and feel the wall for the light switch. When I've found it, I slowly peek my head in, I soon breathe out "Woah"

I open the door completely and walk in, letting my eyes wander the new space. "Wow this is amazing" I hear Beca say beside me

I nod "It's completely different"

Lexie, Dani and I use to share this room when were younger. It used to be light pink, purple and all the cliché girl colours that you could think of. Now the walls are light grey, the posters are now replaced with fancy art; the three single beds are now one queen sized bed with a canopy. The set of drawers which used to have accessories all over it now has a plasma screen.

"The only thing that's the same is the view" I walk over to the large set of windows that almost covers the whole wall.

"Privacy: Population not you and me" Beca says looking out the window

"The house is on a hill, no one can see anything, believe me. We tested that theory out" I look out the window and all you can see is the road in front of the house and then it's just a bunch of lights that get brighter in the distance where the city is.

"It sort of looks like the night sky" Beca says quietly

I look at her impressed "That's a bit cliché"

She narrows her eyes "Ha. Ha." She flips me the bird

I walk around the not so familiar room; Beca drags the bags into a corner.

I feel her eyes following me "What are you doing?"

I look at her from across the room "Are you ok with sharing a bed with me?"

She shrugs "I don't really have a choice do I?"

"Oh so you're not okay with it? I mean I could totes sleep on the floor" I say being completely serious "I mean it's no trouble, you're the guest. I can definitely figure it out, the ground isn't too hard, the only import—"

"Shut up" Beca walks over to me and covers my mouth with her hand "Are we just gonna stand here? I'm pretty sure your cousin said to come down, they're probably thinking that we're having sex right now."

Images flood my head; I chuckle nervously and walk past Beca "Let's go then" Still trying to shake those visuals out of my head.

We make our way down the stairs; I'm nearly at the bottom when I don't feel her presence behind me. I turn around and see her looking at the photos on the wall; I make my way back up the stairs and stand on the step below her "Like what you see?"

She points to the photo of me when I was 5, I had a front tooth missing and I was beaming into the camera with my red hair out of control.

She's holding back a laugh "I'm going to take a guess and say that that is you"

I look up at her displeased "I'll have you know, that I was an adorable kid"

She looks at the photo again and this time her self-control lets up, she laughing to the point of tears. I wrap my arms around her waist and heave her up; I carry her down the stairs and place her down when we reach the floor.

I cup her face in my hands "Beca, the kids are sleeping, Shhhhhhh"

She quickly covers her mouth, which soon seizes the laughter "Shit, sorry"

I smile "it is pretty funny hey?"

She smirks "I guess but you were sort of adorable, what happened?"

I feign offense "That's not very nice to say to your girlfriend, Beca."

She pushes me with her shoulder "Shut up Beale"

We make our way through the house, stopping ever so often to look at things. We eventually reach the back door.

I can hear Beca hyperventilating "Beca, calm down. You sound like you're about to have an asthma attack

"I really wish I was. I don't know if I can do this shit man, I'm freaking out" She says running her hand through her hair

I give her shoulder a reassuring squeeze "You got this Beca."

She nods; I take that as my sign to slide open the door.

The door leads out onto a back porch, where Lexie is getting out more beer from the mini fridge. "Oh good, you could finally join us." She says giving Beca a wink

She blushes "Let's go down" she says gesturing towards the stairs.

We follow Lexie, she make her way down the few stairs. The solar lights that my Nan have going are emitting a soft glow onto her large garden, down further you can see the bright orange flames

Beca comes up behind me and whispers "Dude, your nan is loaded"

I chuckle "Yeah, she's definitely financially…. comfortable"

Beca stays directly behind me as we walk down; Lexie turns around and gives us a reassuring nod.

She stays a couple of metres ahead, "Chloe and Beca are here"

Everyone excitingly murmurs and look at us as we finally reach them. The fire is surrounded by large logs of wood, which they're sitting on.

We stand at the edge of a log "Uh Hey guys, this is Beca" I gently pull Beca forward and link our arms. Beca gives a small awkward wave "Uh hi"

Everyone says a small 'Hi', 'Hey' or 'Hello'

I point at everyone one by one "This is Nan, Josie, Paul, Matt, Natalie, Ethan, Brad and you already know Lexie"

Beca nods, Nan is the first to speak up "Well sit down girls, make yourself comfortable"

I nod and sit down next my Nan; Beca sits next to me which is right on the edge of one of 4 logs

"So guys have any problems getting here?" My aunt Josie asks

I nod "Yeah, we did actually. My car broke down at one stage which is why we're late"

Everyone nods their heads "So did you call roadside assistance? Did they manage to fix it?" Asks Uncle Paul

"Um, actually no Beca here" I say wrapping my arm around her shoulders "She fixed it"

Everyone seems impressed "That's pretty impressive" Brad says with a raised eyebrow

Beca smiles "Uh, yeah. Not that big of a deal, my pop dealt with a lot of classics during his time"

They all acknowledge what she says "So that means, Chloe's still driving that old fart of a car"

I feign offence "Hey! My car is not a fart… is it Beca?" I look at her as does everyone else

She raises her hands in surrender, everyone laughs.

Someone asks Matt a question about his next contract, taking the spotlight off us.

Two beers later and a butt load of stories later, I'm shaking, despite the fire. A breeze is hitting my back sending shivers down my spine.

I look over to Beca who is smiling at the story she is hearing, she looks genuinely happy. The fire is giving off a glow which makes her skin look soft and flawless. She turns and looks at me "You ok Chlo?"

I nod "I- uh yeah"

I turn back and look at Brad who is currently speaking.

"Uh Hey Chlo, I need to go toilet"

I'm about to reply when Lexie interrupts "I'll show her where it is, I need to go get some more beer anyway"

I nod and give her a smile "Thanks Lex"

I watch as Beca and Lexie make their way back to the house. I turn around to see everyone staring at me "What?" I say defensively

"She's lovely" My Nan says from beside me

"She's a lot shorter than I expected" Brad says, I shoot him a dirty look

"You do realise you don't have to hide the affection, we can clearly see how hard it is for you guys to keep your hands off each other." My aunt Josie says

I shake my head "We're just being considerate"

"But why? Lexie and I hold hands, kiss and hug in front of your family." Brad replies

Everyone nods except for my uncle Ethan "uh but it's a bit different for us" I say scratching the back of my neck

"Just because you guys are both girls doesn't give you any less right to do what feels natural" Natalie states

Everyone murmurs in agreement (Except Ethan)

"Just be sure to not get too carried away, if you know what I mean" Matt says wriggling his eyebrows

I scoff "Shut up Matt"

Everyone's chuckling "Ok chicka-boo, there's no need to hide anything here" My Nan says as she pulls me into a side hug

I smile "Thanks guys, it means a lot"

They all smile, at this point I'm beaming. My family's support mean a lot but that smile soon fades when my Uncle Ethan gets up and walks away without another word.

Nan puts her hand on my back and whispers into my ear "Don't worry about him, just give him some time."

I nod "Yeah, I guess"

I'm not feeling particularly bright right now and as I'm about to bid everyone goodnight, I hear a voice say "What we miss?"

Lexie walks back into the circle with her hands clutching multiple beers. She hands one to anyone who needs a refill "Not too many guys, we still have a stuff to organise tomorrow" My Nan states

I begin to wonder where Beca is when I feel something wrap around my shoulders, I pull it on and look down at it. It's Beca's BU jacket.

Beca sits back down smiling "You looked cold"

I put my hand on her thigh "Thanks babe"

She gives me an adorable wink as she places her hand on top of my hand which is still on her thigh. We look back around to see everyone smiling at us, they realise they're staring so Lexie says "So where'd uncle Ethan go?"

"Who knows" Says my Aunt Josie

"He came to get me" A new voice comes from behind me

Dani sits down next to Lexie "I texted him that I was here, so he came to bring me down here."

Everyone nods "Oh Dani, this is my girlfriend Beca. Beca this is my cousin Dani"

Dani leans over and extends her hand; Beca shakes it "Nice to meet you"

"Pleasure is all mine" Beca says oh-so charmingly

Dani raises her eyebrow "Wow, I can totally see it Chloe. She's pretty charming"

"Yeah well that's why she's _my _girlfriend Dani." I say jokingly

Dani chuckles "Maybe I should get one" we all know she's joking until I hear a cough come from Lexie, she gestures toward uncle Ethan who stopped in his tracks and made a face of disapproval. Well I guess not everyone.

We sit down and make good conversation, Beca is better than I expected to be honest. She's making everyone laugh and she's holding conversation well.

As the fire begins to fade and beer bottles become empty, I hear Beca yawn. "Well Me and Becs are going to call it a night guys" I say standing up

"Good idea, as should everyone else." my Nan agrees

Everyone stands up and begins to walk back up through the garden. I pull Beca close to my side as we walk, I run my hand down her arm and intertwine our fingers.

Our fingers fit perfectly; her hands are cold which sends shivers down spine. Wait, her hands aren't cold? I then feel the butterflies, oh I get it. Shit.

We're the first in the house, I place our empty bottles in the recycling bin and turn around and face Beca. Her back is leaning against the sink she's looking down at her shoes; I hear the door open but I don't pay any attention to it. I walk over to Beca and stand in front of her, she looks up at me. "I'm doing ok yeah?"

I pull her into a hug, she seems hesitant at first but she soon gets over it. She wraps her arms around my waist; I kiss her forehead and whisper into her ear "You're doing amazing"

We hear everyone walk in through the door and make their way to the kitchen. I pull out of our hug "You guys are so cute" Natalie says as she puts her bottles in the bin

I smile "Well she is"

Beca pokes her tongue out "Shut up, I'm not cute"

I wink at her.

"Bedtime guys, I'll see you in the morning" Uncle Paul says to everyone as he closes the door behind him, locking it.

Everyone mutters their goodnights. As Beca and I make our way through the house, she takes my hand in hers. "Get a room guys" I hear Lexie say behind me

"Shut up, we've already got one" I say as we make our way upstairs.

Beca lets go of my hand and makes her way to our bedroom door, she waits for me to get there. We turn around and Beca whispers "Night Lexie"

Lexie waves as she opens her door "Night lovebirds"

Beca opens the door for me, letting me go in first. I internally swoon at her subconscious inner gentlemen. She quietly closes the door behind her and makes her way to our suitcases; she rolls mine over to me. She sits on the floor with her suitcase getting out her bed wear. I do the same thing "Do you want to have a shower?" I ask as I gather all of my things

She faces me "Wouldn't that interrupt the kids?"

I shrug "Maybe"

She turns back to her things "Well then I'm fine, I'll have one tomorrow morning"

I nod. I walk to the other side of the bed and begin to strip; I turn around to get my things off the bed. I see Beca quickly turn around, I giggle "It's nothing you haven't seen before Beca"

She gets up and covers her eyes with her clothes "I- uh, I – I just don't want to make it weird"

I shrug "Whatever weirdo"

I begin to pull on my shorts and tank top, as I pull my tank top over my head I'm stopped in my tracks. Beca's facing the other way pulling down her jeans, revealing her pale but toned and flawless legs. I wave of arousal hits me; I shake my head and pull down my top all the way. I tie my hair up into a messy bun and just as I look up I see Beca taking off her shirt.

Shit.

Her shoulder muscles tense as she pull her shorts up, I should probably stop staring but I don't. She turns around to get her shirt.

She catches me staring and smirks. I quickly wave my attention to the bed, I pull open the covers "Do you care which side you sleep on?"

She shrugs "I prefer the one closest to the door"

I raise an eyebrow "Why?"

She pulls her hair back into a messy ponytail "A story for another day"

I nod "I'm holding it to you"

She winks "of course you are"

I take my clothes over to my suitcase and chuck them on top of it not caring. I pull out my toiletries bag and look at Beca "Coming?"

She looks up from her suitcase "Uh yeah"

She grabs her toothbrush and follows me out the door, we tip toe across the upstairs living room and walk into the master bathroom.

I walk in and begin my teeth cleaning process, I move back so she can do the same. I sit on the closed toilet and watch her as she quickly brushes her teeth.

I walk up next to her and put my hands on her waist pulling her to allow me some room. I try to spit out without looking completely disgusting, I wipe my mouth and then face her "What's the rush?"

She looks at me with urgency, she's moving around on the spot waving her hands in the air "_Spijklslycyy!"_

I smirk and ask "What?"

She rolls her eyes and moves past me to get to the sink, she spits out the toothpaste carelessly, making toothpaste splatter all over the sink and down her shirt.

She faces me "What the hell is in that toothpaste?"

"I-uh mint?"

She rolls her eyes "It's like spicy! Can toothpaste even be spicy?"

I giggle "I don't know, it seemed fine to me. Well at least you're alive right?" I say walking up to her

She faces the mirror and see that she has toothpaste all down her chin and on her shirt, I come up behind her and slide my hands around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder. She tenses up at the new contact but soon relaxes.

I look at her through the mirror "I have never seen you look more attractive" I laugh and unwrap myself from behind her.

She gives me a death stare and mouths the words 'fuck you' also while giving me the middle finger.

I smirk picking up my toiletry bag and whisper as I walk by "You would want that wouldn't you?" I don't turn to look at her reaction because I know my little hobbit friend's face is probably burning red. I make my way quietly back to my room putting my toiletry bag on top of my suitcase, I turn on the lamp next to Beca's bed and skip over to turn the main light off.

I walk over to my side of the bed and chuck all the unneeded pillows on the floor, once the appropriate amount of are in place I slide into bed.

I face away from the light and close my eyes, seconds later I hear light footsteps treading into the room. I hear the door close quietly, as well as the footsteps tiptoeing over to the bed. I hear the thud of several pillows landing on the floor, the bed then shifts as Beca slides in.

I feel her getting comfortable, I turn around to see her finished position. She's looking up at the ceiling, her eyes flicker down to meet mine "I thought you were asleep"

I scootch over right next to her, she ignores it. "Do you really think I fell asleep in like 3 minutes?"

She shrugs

"Did you know… that if you fall asleep in under 7 minutes, that your sleep deprived?" I say as a matter-o-factly

She moves her head to look at me "Really? Well how long should it take?" She says challenging me

"15 minutes" I say without hesitation "I think"

She raises her eyebrows and nods her head "Wow, your extensive knowledge on sleeping patterns is fascinating Chlo"

I slap her arm which she feigns pain to. "You love it"

She shrugs "I guess I do…" I internally swoon until she adds "But I also love cake so…"

I narrow my eyes, she raises her hands in surrender. I smile "I love cake too"

She laughs, making me smile. I turn around and pick up my phone off the bedside table, I look at the time "It's 1:34 Becs, we should go to sleep"

I face her "Yeah ok cool" I put my phone back down and turn to watch her switch off the lamp.

As our eyes adjust we see the bright street lights below us casting a blueish glow into the room. Beca curls up facing the other side of the room, I move all the way right up next to her and look down at her face.

I kiss her on the cheek "Thanks for doing this Beca, it mean a lot"

She smiles and turns to face me, I lie back down but this time on her pillow. Our heads are on the same pillow, facing each other. My heart beat is beating way to fast to be normal.

Her eyes are blinking slowly "You would do the same for me"

I smile "Goodnight Beca"

She smiles while closing her eyes "Goodnight" I close my eyes "Perv"

My eyes shoot open "What?!"

She laughs not opening her eyes to explain "Oh I know where you were looking when I was getting changed you dirty little bird"

I shake my head and smile, I close my eyes and wait for an appropriate amount of time before I whisper "Like you can talk"

She chuckles "I suppose I can't"

I smile. At the fact that she was checking me out and the fact that she's happy to admit it.

I slowly fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N this chapter is a bit sad, there's a lot of speak of people passing away and stuff. Dont worry they hug it out.**

I'm awoken by the sound of little feet running down the stairs, I slowly open my eyes and smell something like coconut and vanilla? I then feel the weight on my chest, and I literally mean that there is a weight on my chest.

I look down and see her brown hair, Woah it's smells good. Wait why am I smelling her hair? Stop it.

I then feel her smooth legs intertwined with mine, her arms wrapped around my middle section and her warm breath on my collarbone.

Shitty McShit shit. I am freaking out… like in a good way but I'm freaking out. My heart is beating really fast and I think that she notices it because she begins to slowly become restless.

I feel her eyelashes flutter open on my chest. "Morning" She says with a sultry sleepy voice. Holy shit her voice is like sex.

She looks up at me with a sleepy smile probably not noticing our compromising position.

"I –uh Good morning?"

She senses my hesitation and looks at me confused, my eyes flicker down to our molded bodies. She looks down slowly and then looks back up, realisation hits her.

She jumps away back into her side of the bed "Shit, I'm sorry" She says as she sits up

I sit up laughing "It's fine Beca"

She begins to stand up "It's not fine, I don't want to like cross the line and like freak you out"

I stand up and walk over to her "Beca, you're talking to me. The girl who barged into your shower and forced you to sing with me, I'm the last person you need to worry about crossing the line with"

Her face noticeably relaxes "That's true"

I smile "Besides I think it's adorable that you're a sleep cuddler" I walk past her to my suitcase

"I didn't know I was, anyone that has ever slept in my bed has always been appropriate to cuddle with." She explains walking over to her suitcase

I grin "I get it Beca. And it's totes alright if you wanna cuddle every night" I say winking at her

She blushes before looking around the room awkwardly "I- uh shower?"

I laugh "Oh yeah, well you know where the bathroom is"

She gets up and hurries out of the room. I laugh at her easily flustered personality. I get up and head down to the downstairs bathroom.

I take my time, not worrying about shaving my legs as today is a day of relaxation and organisation.

When I'm finished I get out of the shower and put on a pair of denim shorts along with a light blue sweater. I let my natural curls do their thing as I put on a minimal amount of makeup.

I make my way upstairs to see Beca sitting cross legged on the bed crouched over her laptop. She looks up at me and mumbles what I think was a 'hey'

I put my toiletries back into my suitcase and make my way over to the bed. I jump up and sit down in front of her, crossing my legs and looking at her expectantly.

She pulls down her headphones and raises her eyebrow as if to ask me what I want.

"Whatcha doing?" I say enthusiastically

"Would you believe me if I said Porn?" She says taking off her headphones completely with a smirk

I nod "Absolutely"

"Ok then, well porn" She says closing her laptop and putting it on the bedside table

I laugh "It seems like an appropriate time and place to be watching it hey?" I say looking around the room

She nods "I can't help it, when I feel it, I do it"

I nod, eyes wide "That's deep Becs"

She smirks mysteriously "Oh I know, so _deep_" with a wink

I crack into a booming laugh before slapping her arm playfully

"Hey!" She holds her arm "That hurts"

"Oh I'm sorry, let me make it better" I slap her other arm "See?"

She narrows her eyes "You're totally asking for it Beale"

I shrug "For what? A midget attack?"

She raises her eyebrows in disbelief "Oh? Fine. You've done it now"

She lunges at me, I nearly fall off the bed but she holds me up. She drags me safely onto the bed and she straddles me. She pins me down "Don't underestimate midgets"

I nod my head "I'm impressed Mitchell"

The shorter girl shrugs "It comes naturally. You know, impressing people" she flips her hair superficially

I shake my head with disbelief, I struggle and flip us over. I'm pinning her arms down "Not so impressive"

She struggles but I hold out "Uh uh, nope"

She relaxes "Fine, you win" She mumbles

"Wait what was that?" I say dropping onto my elbows, so that there beside her head. I lean it "I don't think I heard you properly"

I tilt my head waiting for a reply.

But I only feel her lips graze the bottom of my ear "So I guess this means you're a top then?" She whispers seductively

I shiver at her hot breathe tickling my ear, I turn to face her and she winks at me. Suddenly I'm being flipped, I'm back on my back.

She's laughing "Too easy Beale, too easy"

I struggle again, not happy with being deceived like that.

"Nuh uh uh, not this time" she says tightening her grip

"Fuck" I whisper as i drop my head back and relax.

She grins victoriously "I think you have something to say to me?"

I sigh while rolling my eyes "You win" i mutter reluctantly

She feigns confusion "wait, what was that? Sorry I can't hear you?"

I scoff "You win" I say overtly loud

She shrugs, a smirks set in place "From your position Beale, it looks like _you're_ the winner" She says eyeing our compromising position.

I scrunch my nose "Lay off the porn Beca" i verbalise, while internally i truly do believe i am the 'winner'

She holds her hand over her heart feigning offended "hey I resent that. I watch a healthy amount of -"

_Knock knock _"Hey are you guys awak-oh shit! Sorry! I thought I saw you both showered and ready- uh shit sorry!"

Lexie is covering her eyes and rambling, Beca leans back as I sit up. Her legs are wrapped around my waist and I have my arms around hers "Lexie it's fine, we were just messing around"

"Yeah we were wrestling, completely harmless" Beca pitches in

Lexie uncovers her eyes but she quickly covers them back up "Why are you wrestling?! You look like you guys are about to make impossible lady babies"

We look at each other confused, our eyes drops down to our connected lower bodies. "oh." wee both chuckle nervously as Beca slides off me and onto the side of the bed. I scootch over next to her "See all better Lex"

She peeks through two of her fingers "Phew" She drops her hands to her sides "I thought I walked into a lesbian porno"

Beca and I snort in unison, the inside joke not going unnoticed by my blonde cousin.

Lexie gives us a look of confusion but decides to ignore it "So breakfast is ready"

I nod appreciatively "Ok we'll be down soon"

"Ok see you then" She begins to close the door "not lesbians"

Beca and I chuckle softly as we make our way out of our room and down stairs

"Oh good morning you two!" My Nan greets chirpily from the stove

"Morning" Beca and I retort in sync, both taking on a happy tone.

"There's breakfast out on the porch" She says pointing to the window that views the back porch

I nod with a smile "Ok cool, thanks nan"

I make my way over to the door and I'm halfway out when I realise Beca's not with me. I look back into the kitchen and I see her talking to my Nan while flipping whatever is in the frypan. My Nan begins laughing at whatever Beca said, Beca's smiling to herself.

My heart warms at the sight of it. I smile and walk out on to the deck. Everyone is sitting around the giant table, I walk up behind Lexie who is sitting at the head of the table and put my hand on her shoulder "Morning everyone" i greet as i look around at my family.

Everyone looks up and smiles "Morning" they say in unison

The kids jump out of their seats and tackle me with hugs "Auntie Chloe!" They say latching onto my legs.

I pick up Chace and prop him up on my hip "How are you guys?" I say in a high pitch goo goo voice

They all start saying things that I can't discern. I put Chace back on the ground and kneel down to their height. "Ok guys, I need you all to do me a favour, do you think you guys can do that?"

They all nod excitingly "Yes!"

"Good. So I have a very special friend with me" I say slowly, making sure they understand

"Is it Beca?!" Hayley and Maybelle say together

I nod with a smile, happy that they're so excited "Yep, My very special friend Beca is with me this weekend. SO I need you guys to be extra nice to her ok?"

They all nod, Jamie says "We're always nice"

I smile "I know you guys are, _BUT_ I need you to be extra, extra, EXTRA nice" I say emphasizing the last 'extra'. They all nod enthusiastically "Do you think you guys can do it?"

They all answer in unison "Yes!" their eyes wide with excitement.

I stand up and clap "Ok then, good! Now go finish your breakfast"

They all scurry back to the table while I stand next to Lexie and Dani "I hope they like her"

They both shrug "They will" Lexie assures

"Does Beca like kids?" Dani asks popping a piece of bacon in her mouth

I shrug "I don't know, she never really says anything about kids. But she doesn't seem like the kind of person who would get along with kids"

They shoot me a questioning look "I just mean, she's very sarcastic and witty. Kids don't really understand that kind of stuff"

They nod understandingly "Oh, that's true" Dani says drinking her coffee

"Well we can only hope for the best" Lexie says standing up with her empty plate "Sit and eat Chlo"

I comply and sit down. I look around the table and see that every seat is taken except for the seat at the end of the table which is where my Nan always sits

I begin to worry where Beca will sit but then the smell of food gathers my attention. I pick up whatever is on the plates in front of me and I dig in.

I hear the back door open and close, I see my Nan set down some more food on the table. She sits down in her regular spot.

I feel Beca standing next to me, she places a cup of coffee in front of me. I look up and she's holding her own. "You made me coffee?"

She shrugs "Of course" she utters as though it shouldn't be a shocking thing

She has her right arm leaning on the back of my chair. All the kids look at Beca with a big smile "Guy's this is Beca" I say drawing out her name

Hayley speaks up "Hi Beca!"

Beca looks at Hayley, recognition her immediately "Oh hey Hayley, it's nice to see you again" She gives Hayley a warm smile

Hayley giggles. I point to Chace "Beca this is Chace."

Chace gives her a shy smile "Hi" he whispers

Beca smiles at him "So how old are you Chace?"

He puts up 4 fingers, Beca nods "Wow, you're nearly a big boy?"

He shakes his head smiling "Yep" he returns his attention to the small amount of food in front of him

I smile and point to Jamie "This is Jamie"

Jamie gives Beca a wide grin showing that she has a front tooth missing "Hi!"

Beca chuckled "Hey kid, how old are you?" she asks conversationally

Jamie replies with "I just turned 6 last month!"

She nods "Well since your 6 I'm guessing that when you're tooth fell out you didn't cry did you?"

Jamie shakes her head as though that would be preposterous "Nope, it didn't hurt at all"

Beca smiles "That's good" she praises

I point to Maybelle "This is Ma—"

"I'm Maybelle! And I'm 5" she interrupts

Beca puts her hand on my shoulder "It's nice to meet you Maybelle" She says beaming

Maybelle smiles and sits back down in her chair. I point over to where the twins are "And those are the birthday boys"

Natalie gets there attention "Jordaaann. Liam" she says in a goo goo voice "Say Hi to Auntie Beca" She picks up their small hands and waves them in our direction. Beca laughs and waves at them "Hi guys" She says in a high pitch voice

I look up at her, she sips at her coffee and then looks around the table smiling. I then realise how rude I'm being. "Hey" I say as I take her free hand in mine. I pull her forward, I pull her onto my lap by her waist. "Eat" I say pointing to the food

Beca's got her awkward smile on, she tries to stand up uncomfortable with the affection "Chloe, it's fine"

I pull her back down "Sit. Eat"

"You might as well do as she says Beca, there is no saying no to Chloe" Nan debates from across the table

I laugh with a nod "She's right you know"

Beca rolls her eyes "Fine but you tell me if you can't feel your legs ok?"

I laugh "Okay" I say as I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my chin on her shoulder.

She begins to pick at the food that's on my plate, she looks down at me "Are you still hungry?"

I shrug "I'm fine"

She picks up a slice of toast and holds it in front of my mouth, I take a bite and then she takes one from the same place. She takes a sip of her coffee and continues eating, I realize that I am in a good position to take revenge from this morning's wrestling match.

I slowly take my hand away from her waist and let it sit on her upper thigh. I'm pretty sure she's stopped breathing, so I continue. She tries to ignore it by taking a sip of her coffee but I drag my fingers closer and closer to her core, my fingers are resting on her upper inner thigh but before i can ascend I hear a spluttering sound. I look over her shoulder to see that she has spat her coffee back into her cup and she begins coughing I fall into hysterics as does everyone else… except for Beca of course. She's trying to regain composure, I rub circles on her back "You ok babe?" I ask sweetly

She narrows her eyes at me and then puts on a fake smile "Oh yeah, coffee just went down the wrong pipe"

Everyone is still chuckling

She smiles and looks back down at me. She lean in to my embrace, her lips just grazing my ear "I'm _so_ getting you back"

She gives me a wink and continues eating. She begins a light conversation with the family, making them all laugh…

I look at my family interacting with her like one of their own, the thought of her trying to embarrass me soon leaves my thoughts as I watch her be her amazing self.

After breakfast I go to help Natalie and Lexie get the kids dressed. I left Beca in conversation with everyone else.

When all the kids are dressed and ready, I make my way downstairs to look for Beca. I find her in the kitchen with my Nan again.

She's washing the dishes as my Nan puts them away "Hey guys, need some help?"

I ask wandering into the kitchen "Uh no need dear, Beca and I are nearly finished"

I nod "oh okay cool" I walk up behind her and whisper "I didn't know that you liked cleaning?"

She turns around with her back leaning against sink, wiping her hands on a tea-towel "I don't.. _But_ I like your Nan so." I hear a door open and close, presumably meaning my Nan left

I smile "She likes you too" I say taking her hands in mine and putting them around my waist.

Beca chuckles nervously "Well I would hope so" Her smile is contagious, I suddenly feel the need to lean in. My eyes glance down at her perfect lips before returning to her gorgeous blue eyes.

Her smile slowly fades as her gaze flits down to my lips, i take this as a signal to lean in, she doesn't move. I'm so close to her lips, the lips that I can only imagine how soft they would be. Her eyes flutter shut, I take that as a sign. We are millimetres away from our lips touching "What are you guys doing?"

I immediately pull away and turn around "Uhhhh, I was telling Beca a secret"

Beca comes up beside me putting her hand on my hip "into her mouth?" Jamie asks as she walks closer.

Beca laughs and walks over to Jamie, she drops down to her level. "I'm not gonna lie Jamie.. But we were kissing."

Jamie makes a look of distaste "Ewwwy cooties!"

Beca laughs "I know right! But when you get older the cooties go away so it's ok if we kiss"

Jamie's distasteful expression slowly fades "I _guess_ that's ok then"

With that she walks away, Beca slowly stands up. She turns around and smirks at me "She's too adorable"

I chuckle with relief "Uh yeah. She is"

"That was a close one" Beca says running her hand through her hair awkwardly

I fold my arms in front of me "Yeah it was"

Beca looks at me "Hey do we have presents for the twins?"

"Of course we d—wait. Shit." I say pulling my hair to the side, my eyes wide with realisation

Beca laughs as though it's no big deal "Do you want to go get them now?"

"Uh yeah sure I mean we have nothing else to do today anyway" I say making my way through the house, i hear her reply with an 'ok' as i stride to our room to get our bags

When I reach the bottom of the stairs I see Beca talking to my Nan and Aunt Josie

Beca nods "Okay well Chlo and I will be back later"

"Thankyou dear" My Nan says as her and Aunt Josie walk off

Beca turns to face me "We have to get some things for the party" she says holding up a list

I nod "Alrighty then"

She holds the door open allowing me to go first, I stride to my car. "Uh Chlo?" I hear Beca call from behind

"Yeah?" I say looking for my keys

She coughs not so subtly . I look up "Oh"

"Yeah, your Nan told us to take her car, she didn't want us breaking down on the way there" she explains with a reluctant grin

I sigh "My car isn't that bad"

She shrugs "Come on, hop in" she says unlocking my Nans Audi hybrid

She slides in the driver's seat. She pulls out of the large driveway and down onto the empty street, she somehow manages to get there without any instructions.

We park right outside of the mall "Nan give you directions?"

Beca nods "Yep"

We make our way through the parking lot, stealing glances from eachother when I hear someone call my name "Chloe!"

I turn around looking for the voices origin, I see a blonde girl running over to me "Jessica?"

She envelopes me in an embrace "Oh my god, it's been years Chlo!"

Her familiar scent makes my head dizzy, I hold her at arm's length "It's been like what… 4 or 5 years?"

"I know! It sucks that we go to Colleges across the state, you should've come to UIC with me. Would've been like old times" She says smiling at me

I nod, my smile not leaving my face "I know right, but I guess I just had to get away from Illinois you know? Besides Georgia is really great"

She nods understandingly "Yeah, definitely. Totally understandable"

"Oh, so I saw that you just got back from Japan! It looked amazing Jess" I say genuinely interested in her recent travel

She nods enthusiastically "Oh it was, I mean I was only there for 2 weeks but seriously it was amazing" She says cheerfully "But enough about me, you're looking great" She says letting her eyes drop down and then back up

I shrug "No way Jess seriously, look at you!" I do look at her, she's wearing sport attire, showing off her perfectly toned body

She blushes and rolls her eyes "I am just going to shut up and take the compliment, it's not every day that someone like you compliments me"

I go to respond but before I do I see someone shift beside me, I look at Beca. Who once again I've failed to introduce "Oh shit Jess, I completely blanked out.. This is uh... my girlfriend Beca"

I say tugging Beca forward and linking our arms "Nice to meet you?" Beca extends her free hand with a nervous grin

Jess's expression of something that I can't quiet discern quickly disappears "It's nice to meet you too" She shakes Beca's hand "Chloe never told me she had a girlfriend"

I shrug "No one really knew until recently" I say smiling anxiously as i lie through my teeth

Jess returns her full attention to me "Well I have to get going but you should call me sometime. We'll get coffee or something"

I nod "Absolutely" I reply smiling

She leans in for a hug "Nice seeing you Chlo"

I hug her back "Definitely, I've missed you Jess"

She smiles at Beca "Nice to meet you Beca"

Beca nods "Pleasure was all mine"

Jess turns around and walks in the direction she came

I watch my old friend walk back through the parking lot, my head swimming with memories of us when we were younger. My thoughts are interrupted as i hear someone burst out in laughter.

I turn around to see Beca laughing, I look at her confused "What?"

She stops laughing her eyes wide "Seriously?"

I nod "Seriously what?"

"She was totally hitting on you!"

I shake my head excessively "No way, Beca. We went to the same high school together, she was my best friend"

She scoffs "And you never noticed that she was completely in love with you?"

I roll my eyes "I think you have it the wrong way around, I was in love with her but it was just some stupid straight girl crush."

She runs her hand through her hair "Oh my god! Did you not see her staring at you and holding onto every word you said?"

I shake my head "No that's not true, Jess has always had so many boyfriends"

"So? I had so many boyfriends. Now look at me" she retorts, her statement debatable

I shrug "Jess was just the best friend that I fell in love with"

"I thought Aubrey was your best friend?" she asks confused by the labels

"She was but we went to different high schools"

Beca makes a face showing that she is even more confused "wha?"

"Jess was the bestfriend i saw everyday. Aubrey was the best friend i saw occasionally but was still like my sister. they're two very different people and two very different friendships"

"The difference was that you were in love with Jess" Beca states

I nod confirming "I was in love with her"

Beca bumps my shoulder "As long as I have no competition then I'm fine"

I smile "I don't know Becs, I mean she was looking pretty good and she's complimented me"

Beca feigns offence "What will I do? How will I go back to our family and tell them that you've fallen for another?"

I roll my eyes "You're so weird" I say internally beaming at the use of the words 'our family

"You're weird" she replies as she glances at me from my side

We walk around looking in random toy shops looking for the ideal present, we have trouble looking for one until Beca suggests one for both of them.

It's superhero action figures, most of them that I can think of are there. She then suggests we get them the Super villain one as well. We decide that that would be appropriate so we go and pay for them.

Just as I'm about to pull out the required amount of money, Beca drops several bills on the counter covering the whole cost.

"Beca…"

Beca rolls her eyes "Drop it Chlo"

The cash register lady looks hesitant to take the money "Seriously Beca, I can't let you do that"

Beca shrugs "Yes you can" she faces the lady behind the counter "it's fine, you can use that money"

I'm about to interrupt when she takes my hand and pulls me away "Chloe. Look at me." I resist. "Seriously Chlo, don't worry about this ok"

I look at her "Bu-"

"No 'Buts' this is the least I can do for them ok?" she says scratching the back of her neck

I smile at her appreciation for my family, I put my arms around her shoulder and pull her in for a hug. I whisper into her ear "I'm paying for everything else though"

She rolls her eyes "Fine"

We walk back up to the counter and the lady hands us the bag and says "How long have you two been together"

Beca stutters "I- uh – we aren-"

"A while" I say smiling, taking Beca's hand and walking out

I shake my head "You need to stop freaking out hobbit"

She shakes her head "Whatever"

We go into the supermarket and get all the items that are on the list, I pay for them and we make our way back to the car.

We put everything in the boot and get in the car, I persuade Beca to let me drive.

We sit in the car and I look over at her "What do you want to do now?"

She shrugs "Shouldn't we go home and help out?"

I shake my head "They'll be fine"

We get a cup of coffee and make our way to a place unexpected.

We get of the car and look at all the similar stones.

"Chloe… are you sure?" Beca says cautiously

"I'm good" I assure giving her a sad smile

We weave through the cemetery, walking around all the headstones.

We reach a place slightly less crowded. Under a tree. I look down at the two identical headstones

_Emily Cassandra Beale_

_1978-2004_

_Loved by everyone she met,_

_Lived to help others._

_Forever in our hearts._

The one next to it

_Ryan Ethan Beale_

_1991-2004_

_Taken much too young_

_Talented, kind and loving._

_Forever in our hearts._

I didn't realize tears were falling until I felt someone intertwine our fingers, I look down at Beca. She's squeezing my hand. I give her a half smile and look back at the tombstones, more tears begin to fall.

The gravestones both have fresh flowers next to them, it's good to know that my family visits them regularly.

Beca wraps herself around my arm and buries her face into my shoulder, she lays kisses down onto upper arm.

"Can we go?" I say with a croaky voice

Beca looks up at me "Uh yeah sure. Don't you want to say anything?"

I shake my head "They already know"

Beca nods as she runs her hand up and down my arm aoothingly "Okay, yeah for sure. Let's go"

She heads into the direction we came, I don't move. She turns around "Do—don't you wanna go home?"

I shake my head "This way" I take her hand and slowly lead her into the opposite direction.

We walk hand in hand through the cemetery, there's a small rusted gate.

We make our way across a small bridge that leads up a hill, it's heavily forested. There are trees and bushes everywhere. We walk up a small barely noticeable track. The walk is filled with a comfortable silence.

We reach the top of the hill and there is a small opening, we stand at the top of the hill and look out. The hill is covered with soft green grass, off in the distance you can see the city of Chicago

I sit down and make myself comfortable, Beca follows.

We sit there enjoying the sun and each other's company.

I lie down and put my head on Beca's lap, I close my eyes and listen to the sounds of contrast. From birds and insects to cars honking and sirens.

I focus on the person serving as my pillow. She's playing with my hair, I reach for her hand and pull it down onto my shoulder. I intertwine our fingers and sigh deeply.

We sit in a comfortable silence, savoring every second.

"You're amazing you know?" She says quietly

I smile "And why's that?"

"I- I don't know, you just are"

I sit up and cross my legs facing her. "Why?" I ask taking her hands in mine

She looks down at our intertwined hands "I don't know Chlo, you're just so brave for visiting them y'know"

I drop my head "It's the first time in years"

She shakes her head "Yeah but you visit when you can at least"

I shrug "It's just a bit hard to do it alone y'know?"

She looks out to the city "I know"

I get her attention back "What about you?"

She tilts her head "What do you mean?"

"I mean don't you visit your grandma?"

No answer.

"Sometimes it helps y'know?" I say looking into her eyes, knowing that she's retreating behind her walls. She drops her gaze.

"I- I just don't know if I can" she says barely above a whisper

"Becs, you don't need explain-"

"I haven't visited her since it happened." She deadpans

She looks up from our hands, her eyes are watering "And it makes me feel like shit because she was my best friend and I'm such a coward because I'm too scared to visit her"

I shake my head "no, no That's not true" I shift positions so that I can pull her in for a hug.

She curls up into my collarbone and mumbles "I- I'm just so scared"

I kiss the top of her head "What of? What are you scared of?"

There's a long pause before she breathes "I-I'm scared that if I see it, then all the pain will hit me again a-and I w-won't stop crying"

I squeeze her tighter "I thought that too but once I let myself go I cried for hour's non-stop but eventually, I couldn't cry anymore"

She keeps her head down, her fingers playing with mine "When we get back.. W-will you come with me?" She says so softly that I barely heard it

"Absolutely" I say as I lie back and pull her into my side.

We lay there for about a minute before she says "Sorry about crying, I know it's not really the most attractive thing" she chuckles

I pull back and look at her "Are you crazy?"

She looks at me confused "Wha-"

"You're beautiful… even when you have mascara running down your face. You're still beautiful"

She holds her hand up to her eyes "Mascara?"

I run my thumb under each of her eyes "Still beautiful"

She smiles shyly before curling back into my neck

Her breathing evens out and I can feel her heart beat going at a steady pace. We lie there letting the time escape us, she's curled completely into my side. Our legs intertwined and her face buried into my neck.

I was sure she fell asleep until "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" I say into her hair

"With your mum and brother" she says bluntly

I tense at the mention of them, she notices "You don't have to tell me" She deadpans "I just feel like I'm missing out on something" She says

I look up at the cloud filled sky "It was a while back actually…I was 14"

Beca takes my hand and starting toying with my fingers "That's a rough age"

I nod "Yeah, questioning sexuality, periods, school, friends it all just added up you know, but when it happened I felt like none of all that stuff mattered."

She nodded signalling me to continue

"My dad got so messed up by it. He thinks that it's his fault and if I'm honest I don't blame him" I say shrugging "I think he is still messed up by it, he was never the same. He rarely spoke to me and when he did, it was so formal and distant y'know?"

She nods again

"I don't think I'll ever forget that day it's permanently indented into my memory, I remember the fight they had that morning, I was meant to be going over to Aubrey's for a sleepover. It was a long overdue one, she had a lot of pressure from her dad even at that age so social time after school was rare. My mum was insistent that I go even though she was 20 minutes late for work, my brother Ryan he needed to get to soccer which was on the other side of town. My mum was telling my dad that he needed to take either me or Ryan but he said he had to get to a meeting and that he would be late if he dropped either one of us off."

I sigh "My mum was a doctor so she hated being late she always said _every minute that I'm late, is a life that could've been saved_. She was one of the best trauma surgeons at the biggest hospital in Illinois so she was a big deal. The drive to Aubrey's was such a rush, my mum didn't run any lights or anything but she was speeding for sure."

I close my eyes and picture my mother and brothers face the last time I saw them alive "I remember my mum blowing a kiss out the window and my brother waving at me from the passenger's seat... that was the last time I ever saw them"

Beca exhales into my neck "That's unbelievable Chlo" her fingers playing with the hem of my shirt

I shrug "it sort of seems like just a nightmare, it just went passed so fast. I remember lying on Aubrey's bed talking about the new teacher at school when Aubrey's mum came in and told me that something had happened."

"I got to the front door and there were two police officers with the the saddest look in their eyes, they asked me to come down with them, Aubrey refused to leave my side even when we got to the hospital she clung to me."

"I remember the officers explaining it to me, they said that that my mum was speeding down a suburban road when a dog ran in front of the car, she swerved and they smashed into a tree" Tears were building up, I turned my head back into Beca's and waited until they stopped

"My mum died almost instantly and my brother died in surgery." I deadpan "It was over by the time I got there"

"My dad was on the floor, sobbing but I didn't move. Aubrey was crying and trying to comfort me but I wasn't crying, it just hadn't processed yet. I sat there for hours waiting for it to hit me but it never came"

"Aubrey's mum took me back to her house and put me in Aubrey's bed, I didn't go home for days until my dad came and got me" i sigh deeply "He didn't look me in the eye once, all he said was _you should start packing, we're moving _but when I got home, the smell just overwhelmed me and I broke down."

"My dad picked me up and carried me upstairs and put me in bed, I cried for hours on end. I didn't think I'd stop until I did. I just ran out of tears, I never stopped thinking about it but I just didn't cry. And at the funeral, I didn't speak, I couldn't speak. I seriously didn't think I would get out of that depression but I did, eventually I started talking to people again, my grades were getting better and life was moving on"

"Now here I am, healthy and happy" I say smiling into Beca's hair

"What were they like?" She says drawing circles on my hand

I shrug "They were like me. They were happy and bubbly."

She smiles into my collar bone "So they were also good looking, smart, caring, funny, enthusiastic, touchy feely and over all just amazing"

I laugh "They we're most definitely amazing. They would've liked you, Ryan was always a little bit more sarcastic than me"

She laughs "I reckon I would've liked them…. Maybe even more than I like you"

I scoff "I'm slightly offended by that"

She laughs "Nah, you're pretty cool"

I smile "I know. I'm totes cooler than you"

She shakes her head "You're so weird"

I smile at those words, the words that mean something completely different to an outsider but to us… it's our way of stating our feelings without really saying it.

"You're weird" I whisper

I close my eyes and imagine a world where everything was picturesque. A world where my mum and brother were alive and where my dad would accept me for who I am. A world where the dream of Beca and I together, become a reality.

A world which doesn't exist.

I fall into the bitter-sweet dreamland and allow myself the luxury of escaping reality, even though it's only for a few hours.

"Chlo?" I hear a croaky voice say

I slowly open my eyes to see the afternoon sun, I look down and see Beca looking up at me. "How long where we asleep for?" I say looking at her tired eyes

"Uh I don't know but I think we should get up before an axe murderer finds us and buries us in the cemetery"

I shake my head at her antics "Yeah, we wouldn't want that happening would we?"

She sits up and stretches "It would make a good story"

I raise my eyebrows "Okkk…. And who would tell that story? I mean with us being hacked into pieces and all?"

"Uh the murderer obviously" She says a matter-o-factly

I roll my eyes "Your so…."

She hold her hand out "Weird?"

I take her hand and she helps pull me up "Precisely"

**A/N so i tend to go into each characters backstory, my apologies about that. Also the character Jess is actually OC, it isnt the one from PP (shes based on a person in my life) so yeah thought i'd let you all know that piece of useless information :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N uploading a lot of chapters tonight mostly because i have most of them written already. This ones a tad shorter but still, hope you enjoy xxx**

The sunlight starts fading as we make our way back down the track. We get through the gate and start walking through the cemetery. The sky begins to get darker and darker.

Once I see the sun disappear behind the hill I look at Beca "Shit?"

Her eyes widen "I just wanted to say that you've been an amazing friend and that I love you" and then she's off, It doesn't really process until I see her yell over her shoulder "RUN!"

I look around and see no one, the sun is completely gone, leaving the cemetery in darkness. This looks like a scene from a horror film.

I sprint as fast as I can, Beca has slowed down a bit so I take that as the chance to get passed her. I turn around and poke my tongue at her and she says dramatically "Go on without me!" I laugh and keep running

I see the tree where my mum and brother are, I continue running giving them a small mental _love you _as I run past. I turn around to see Beca quickly stop and give them a very small and casual salute, she mumbles something and then faces me. She jogs up to me "I will leave without you, every man for himself!" she exclaims as she sprints off

I smile and shake my head "God, I love this girl" I whisper to myself as I turn around and chase after her.

"Fuccckk mee, I should've taken that cardio thing more seriously" Beca says in between pants as she finally reaches the car

"I told you" I say with a smirk, I take a final deep breath before sighing.

She's bent over with her hand on her knees panting "How- how are you even standing up straight?" she says trying to regain her composure

I shrug "You would think that having Aubrey as a roommate would be a complete disaster right? But she's responsible and bossy"

She places her hands on the top of her head and leans back, groaning slightly"Are you secretly an Ethiopian?"

I laugh and shake my head "I just have really, _really _great stamina" I say with a wink, I'm pretty sure I can a blush coming through but it's hard to tell with her face being pink from our little run.

She rolls her eyes and bumps me with her shoulder as she walks past to the passenger's side "Shut up and drive Beale"

I smirk at her recovery "I guess we should be heading home… the fam bam is probably worried"

"I'm pretty sure the family thinks that we went to go get some 'privacy'… if you know what I mean" She says wriggling her eyebrow suggestively

I scoff "You wish"

She shrugs "Not as much as you"

I shake my head in disbelief as I pull out of the parking space

**The Beale Household**

We stumble into the front door laughing at a stupid pun Beca made, I throw my arm carelessly around her shoulder and lead us through the house and into the kitchen.

"We're back!" I announce loudly

The three people in the kitchen look at us like we're insane. Beca and I stand there giggling at each other. No one says anything "What?" i ask obliviously

"Where were you guys?" My uncle says closing a kitchen cupboard slowly

I shrugged "We went shopping"

"oh that reminds me, we left the stuff in the car" Beca whispers next to me

I groan "That's right, let's go get them" I say turning around.

Beca raises her hand "It's cool, I can get them" she says smiling at me while walking off backwards

I begin to object but she just raises her hand and turns around and walks away.

I roll my eyes and make my way over to the kitchen island "Sorry about that guys, we lost track of time"

Dani turns around "Oh it's not a big deal we just freaked out because we had no idea how you guys were shopping for a whole day"

Matt nods "Well at least you guys are back, where did you go anyway?"

I sit down on the tall stool "We went shopping, got some coffee and visited mum and Ryan"

All noise in the kitchen seizes "You what?"

I look at them confused "We went to the cemetery and visited mum and Ryan" I repeat slower

They walk up slowly and look at me from across the island "You haven't visited them in years even when we offer to go with you…" My uncle Paul says suspiciously

I raise my hands defensively "Woah, what's the big deal?"

Dani smiles sweetly "You let her meet your mum and brother, the only person that has ever gone with you to see them was Aubrey" she explains slowly

"you guys must really be in love if you let her meet two of the most important people in your life" Matt adds in

My uncle snorts "Of course they're in love. You can see it"

I raise my eyebrow "Wha- we're not _in love_"

Dani turns back around to continue cooking, her face unimpressed by my apparent denial "You can obviously see how in love you guys are, I've known you for 19 years and I have never seen you this happy… like ever"

My uncle agrees "Yeah and I've known you since you were born and I can confirm that"

Matt joins in "You guys just look at each other like you think the other person is the most amazing thing in the world."

"And even when you don't know you're doing it you are. You just stare at her with complete and utter adoration it's sort of sickeningly sweet"

I then hear a new voice "There is not a doubt in my mind that my next wedding invitation is going to be to yours and Beca's" My Nan says squeezing my shoulder affectionately

I roll my eyes "You guys, I don't think we act like that"

They all snort "Please Chlo, you guys are literally so in love it's crazy"

I rest my chin on my hand thinking about what they're saying. Is it true? Do we actually look like we are in love? Does this mean that we are in love or that we should be nominated for an Oscar?

I hear the rustling of plastic bags, Beca soon comes into sight holding multiple bags in each hand. Matt takes them from her and places them on the bench. She smiles and stuffs her hands into her pockets. "What are we talking about?"

They all shrug "Nothing interesting"

Beca nods and sits next to me at the island "So what's for dinner?" she says looking around the kitchen

They all laugh "You are already one of the Beales"

I look over at her, she's beaming and saying something to Dani. She's out of the clothes she was wearing today and she's put on my favourite light grey hoodie and tied her hair up into a messy ponytail.

"I like your hoodie" I say taking her hand

She intertwines our fingers and smiles "I like it too. It smells like you" she pulls the front up to her nose and inhales deeply with a cheesy grin

I lean on my elbow and face her "You're so weird"

She brings her face closer to mine and kisses me on the cheek "You're weird."

She sits back up and winks down at me. My cheek still tingles from the place her lips just touched. Yep. I'm officially falling in love with her. shit.

"Guys dinners ready so go set up the inside dining table"

I nod and hop out of my seat, I pull Beca along. I look over my shoulder and see Dani mouthing the word 'sickening' while Matt and Paul make vomiting gestures.

I roll my eyes and continue walking.

Beca and I move around the dining table setting down plates, cutlery, cups whatever is necessary for dinner. I follow Beca around the table in an anti-clockwise direction slightly adjusting everything she places to annoy her. She looks behind and notices the difference "Chloe… What are yo-"

I shift the knife next to my finger and try to act nonchalant "What are you talking about Beca?"

She narrows her eyes at me "Stop messing with my wor-"

I pull the fork closer to me and say "What are you going on abou-" She charges at me and pulls me into a head lock.

I'm struggling to free myself but she's got a tight grip "I'll let you go if you promise to go back and fix it all up" She negotiates

I roll my eyes and try to free myself once more but she has got me on lock down "fine" I answer in defeat.

She lets go immediately and lets me fix my hair before she gestures towards the table, I roll my eyes and start placing everything back into its original spot. She comes up behind me and pats me on the back "Now that's a good girl"

I look at her and narrow my eyes, hers widen. She raises her hands and starts to slowly walk backwards "What are you do-" I leap forwards, she turns around and runs around the table, I chase after her. We continue these chase until she finally tires out "HA!" I say as I grab her and throw her over my shoulder . She's laughing but thrashing around at the same time "Now, now be good and I might put you down"

She stops struggling as well as laughing "Come on Chlo! I hate being man-handled"

I scoff "I beg your pardon, I would like to think that you're being Woman-handled"

Even though I can't see her face I can tell she's rolling her eyes, I don't really have an objective so I place her on the ground gently.

"All good?" I ask straightening out my clothes

She adjusts her hair "We're even for now" she says with evil eyes as she walks past me

"So who would like to say thanks tonight?" My aunt Josie says as we all take our seats around the large dining table

My Nan is the first to volunteer "I think I'll have a go tonight" she says looking around the table for any objections.

Everyone nods and then closes their eyes waiting for my Nan to begin "I'd like to give thanks for bringing us all together again. Once again for keeping Matt safe over-seas and allowing him to see his sons first birthdays. Thank you for the food on the table and the people surrounding it and a very big thank you for bringing us the newest addition to our family"

Everyone opens their eyes and I might be seeing things but I'm pretty sure I see Beca's eyes watering, I place my hand on her knee 'You ok?' I mouth

She nods "Yeah I'm cool" she whispers as she places her hand on top of mine reassuringly

I smile warmly at her and face forward "So are we gonna eat?"

Everyone nods in agreement, we all dig in to our freshly made food.

"So Beca how'd you and our little chickaboo meet?" I hear my Nan say from the head of the table

I notice the change in Beca's demeanor, she looks nervous but she soon recovers "I-uh I think Chloe should tell that one, she's always loved telling that story haven't you babe?" She says putting her hand on my arm, smiling fakely

I resist the temptation to roll my eyes, instead I return the fake smile "She's right, I love that story"

Beca squeezes my hand and nods, she looks back around the table and continues eating.

"So you guys remember when that I'm in an accapella group at my college right?" I ask before I take another bite from my food

They all nod and murmur a reply "Well this year Aubrey and I are the Captains, and that means that we are meant to select our new members, you know hold auditions and stuff." I take a sip of my drink as they all nod

"So one day Aubrey and I were handing out flyers at the activities fair and that's when I saw an adorable little alt girl checking me out."

Beca looks at me with narrowed eyes, I continue before she decides to interrupt "When I offered her a flyer she took it but I mean you should've seen her, she was so nervous. She was stuttering and staring it was really adorable." I tell smiling proudly at my improvisation skills

Everyone laughs and shakes their head "Wow, really? Doesn't sound like our little charming Beca" Dani asks suspiciously

"Oh yeah, totes. She was really nervous but after our first date she calmed down a bit" I say nodding

They all smile and look at Beca "Anything to say in your defense Becs?" Matt asks chuckling

Beca puts down her cup and then smiles warmly at everyone and then me, she leans over and puts her hand on my knee "Well… I mean you _have_ all seen Chloe right?"

She says as her hands travels slowly up my thigh "I mean of course I was nervous, just look at her. She's gorgeous."

I don't know if I'm blushing at the compliments or the fact that her hand is dragging painfully slowly up my inner thigh "Normally I would avoid girls like her because they seemed too good to be true, but my mind and body weren't working together and I just found myself in front of her. By that time I was already gone, I couldn't function properly. I mean her eyes just stared straight into mine and it was like she short circuited my brain or something… and its weird you know? Coz she still manages to do that to me even after all this time" Her hand is as close as it will get to my centre, she drags her fingernails across the fabric on my inner thigh. I choke on the food I was trying to swallow

"Woah, you ok babe?" she says removing her hand and rubbing my back soothingly

I nod and continue choking. "Looks like you really made her choke up Beca" my Uncle says laughing along with everyone else

Beca chuckles and continues rubbing the small of my back, she hands me my drink which I take gratefully. Eventually I recover and I smile "I told you I loved that story"

Everyone smiles and nods "Well what about your first date? Who asked who?"

I go to answer but I'm interrupted "I actually love telling this story don't I Chlo?"

I smile and nod nervously, not sure how Beca is going to improvise "Uh yeah, Beca really does" I say glad that I don't have to do anymore improve story telling.

"So I don't remember how long it was after we met but it was the most… _interesting_ date proposal that I have ever heard of. I was not expecting it at all, like not one bit" She says as she takes my hand which was on the table

"So I was singing in the shower, like you do and just doing all the showery sort of stuff when I hear someone say from behind me _You can sing!_ You could imagine my surprise when I saw Chloe… a very naked Chloe may I add, in my shower stall"

Everyone is holding their stomachs laughing "Chlo?.. You actually barged into her shower to ask her on a date?" Brad says in between laughs

I roll my eyes "no I heard her singing and I liked her voice! It just happened to be Beca so I took the opportunity to ask her on a date as well as asking her to audition for the Bella's" I say trying to explain my self

Beca smiles at me "I mean I said yes, a little bit because I was forced to but mostly because Chloe is Chloe you know" She says chuckling.

"You are never gonna live that down Chlo" Natalie says laughing

"Hey babe, let me do that" I say putting my arms around Beca's waist as she wipes down the cleared table.

She stops wiping and turns her head slightly "I'm cool"

My Aunty smiles at us as she takes the last few things out of the room, I unwrap myself from her and spin her around "You nearly killed me" I deadpan

She feigns confusion "what are you talking about? I don't seem to recall trying to kill you"

I squint my eyes at her "You are evil"

She shrugs, turning around and continuing to wipe down the table "I told you I would get you back"

I roll my eyes "From this morning? I knew I shouldn't have done that"

She smirks "You don't hear me complaining"

I roll my eyes again. "Just come upstairs when you're done" I say slapping her butt lightly

She doesn't flinch "Feisty" I hear her joke

I giggle and walk away.

"You do know that your family is back around the fire right?" Beca says closing the door behind her

I wipe of the last bit of my makeup and look up at her "Yeah, I know. We'll go down in a few minutes"

She nods and jumps onto the bed, she crosses her legs and pulls her laptop in front of her. I hear the frequent clicking of the mouse pad as I take of my shirt. I walk around in my red lace bra looking for a jacket, then I notice the silence. I look up to see Beca's eyes flicker back to her screen "You are adorable" I say as I stand next to the bed

She looks up at me "and what makes me adorable exactly?" she says trying to ignore my lack of clothing,

"You are so nervous when I take my clothes off, like come on… it's nothing you haven't seen. If you want to have a look then go ahead" I say gesturing to my body

"I don't get nervous" she says closing her laptop slowly. her eyes never leaving mine

I take a step back "Uh yeah, ya do"

She slides to the side of the bed, her feet on the ground "No I don't, I mean I'm looking at you now right?"

"Well yeah but that doesn't mean you aren't nervous" I say tilting my head teasingly

She rolls her eyes "I'm not"

I nod gradually as I walk slowly over to her. I stand in front of her and look down at her "Not nervous at all?"

She fakes a yawn "Sorry what'd you say?" she retorts jokingly

I lean down and putting our faces dangerously close. All mirth leaving her expression, the tension in the room suddenly increases exponentially. She leans back and I follow, her head rests on the bed as I put my hand on either side of her face. She looks up at me before her eyes flicker down to the generous amount of cleavage I am offering.

I smirk seductively "Like what you see?"

Her eyes are dark blue and a look of want flashes across her face, she lifts her hand up to my face. Her fingers find their way to the back of my neck, she gently pulls my head down. I lean down as my eyes glance down at her lips, the intensity of this moment could only be explained as torturous.

I can feel her breath on my lips, the warmth from her hands which have found their way to my bare hips are giving me Goosebumps.

We are looking straight into each other's eyes, getting lost in them "Not nervous" she says as she pushes her head up to meet mine, our lips could not be any closer

_Knock Knock_ "Guys, are you coming down? Were about to start"

She falls back down onto the bed sighing and I stand up and groan "Uh yeah, we'll be down in a second" I say loudly

Beca sits up "So should we go down?"

I nod "Uh yeah, just let me get changed… oh and you should change your hoodie" I say finding another hoodie

She tilts her head "Why?"

I pull the dark blue jumper over my head "Because that's my favourite hoodie and I don't want it to smell like smoke" I explain

She nods slowly "Ok, good reason." She says as she pulls it over her head. She places it on the bed and strolls over to her suitcase and pulls out a dark green hoodie "Where'd you get that?" I says realising what it was

She pulls it over her head and flattens out the front "Matt gave it to me" she states. It's got the name of Matt's army battalion on the front. "Hey turn around " She looks confused but turns around, on the back it says _Beale_

I smile "Looks like you are officially one of the Beales" I say walking up to her

She smirks at me "Is this your way of asking me to marry you?"

I pull her in for a hug, which she doesn't hesitate to return. I dig my head into her hair "You do know how much i appreciate you right?"

I can feel her smiling into my shoulder "I know" I pull away, immediately missing the warmth "and I guess that you're pretty cool too" she says smiling shyly

**A/N btw has anyone noticed how much i use Sendrick in here? "You're weird" "Dirty little bird" man i should add something about corn... review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This chapter has some singing, normally i scroll past lyrics but these ones are strangely ****_right_**** for Bechloe :) it super short but theres another chapter coming in like 5 minutes, cheers guys**

"Hey! There they are!" I hear Lexie yell from her spot around the fire pit

I chuckle as I pull Beca closer into my side "Sorry about that, Beca and I had to talk"

Everyone stops smiling "Wait, are you guys ok?" their faces showing their nervousness at the words that typically mean bad news.

"Oh god, yeah we're fine, nothing serious or in any way negative" I quickly explain

They all sigh in relief "Phew, thank god" The anxiousness leaving the atmosphere

Beca chuckles "I'm not stupid enough to risk losing someone like Chlo" she says taking my hand and sitting down on the log.

Everyone looks at her with awe.. Including me.

"So what's with the guitar?" She says changing the subject, pointing at Dani who is quietly tuning the instrument

"Oh right" Dani says shifting the guitar and sitting in a better position "Music is a big part of the Beales if you didn't know"

I nod with a giant smile "Where do you think I got it from?" I ask squeezing her hand

She shrugs "I just thought you were naturally good at everything" she winks playfully

I tilt my head "Oh I am but this one is genetic" I whisper good-naturedly

She laughs as we focus our attention back on Dani.

Dani and Uncle Ethan say some quiet words to each other

"Come on guys, this isn't x-factor" My Uncle Paul says encouragingly

They roll their eyes simultaneously, Dani begins to pluck the strings skilfully. The tune soon becomes obvious.

_Here comes the sun doo do doo doo_

_Here comes the sun and I say it's all right_

My uncle begins, his deep sultry voice hitting all the right notes.

_Little darling it's been a long cold lonely winter_

Dani's turn, her voice is higher than her fathers but isn't too high.

_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

They continue the song without flaw.

_It's all right_

The last few notes from the guitar ring out and everyone applauds, Beca's hand leaves mine to clap "That was amazing guys" she says beaming at them. Dani shrugs "It's whatever"

Beca returns her hand to mine without thinking, she intertwines our fingers "Seriously I'm pretty sure I just found the modern day Von Trapp family"

Everyone laughs "Hardly. We're just a bunch of people who like music and share DNA"

One by one or two by two we make our way around the circle, Dani played the guitar the most but on the occasion Matt or Uncle Paul would have a go.

"Beca, Chloe your turn" Dani says as Matt hands the guitar back to her

"Uh no I think we're good" I say resisting the temptation, assuming that Beca wouldn't want to

Beca looks at me confused "Chloe Beale turning down an offer to sing? Wow i did not see that coming" her eyes wide and eyebrows raised

I shrug "I just didn't think you would want to" I say rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb

She tilts her head "I'm cool with it"

I roll my eyes at her cute wording and nonchalant answer "Well if you're _cool with it_ then I guess we'll have a go"

She smiles excitedly "Sweet"

"Song request?" Dani asks

I look at Beca, she looks at me and then Dani "Actually, I know a little bit of guitar… think I could have a go?" Beca asks smoothly

Dani nods "For sure" She hands the glossy black guitar to the person next to her and they hand it around until it reaches Beca.

Beca tests it out, she plays a few chords as I watch in surprise "I didn't know you played"

She shrugs "It's whatever" she's says smiling at Dani who chuckles back at the familiar words.

"What are we singing?" I whisper into her ear

She leans over and says "Track 7"

I immediately understand what she means, the opening bars of the familiar song plays.

I start off, looking at Beca as I sing.

_Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday_

Beca joins in

_Oh oh I was thinking about her, _

_Thinking bout me,_

_Thinking bout us, what we gon' be _

_Open my eyes, I realise it was only just a dream._

_It was only just a dream_

We continue singing, staring into each other's eyes.

_When I see you face_

_**So I travel back down that road**_

_There's not a think that I would change_

I forget about everyone sitting around us, I forget that the world is spinning, I forget that Beca is only my friend, I forget that this is all an act. All I know is that every word coming out my mouth as of this moment is nothing but the truth.

_Coz girl you're amazing just the way you are_

The last words disappears into the air and everything is silent, the crackling from the fire giving off its own personal approval. Her eyes look deep into mine as we catch our breath, it feels as though we are stuck in the moment.

"Fuck me" I hear my cousin breathe quietly

"Lexie!" Aunt Josie glares at my blonde relative for her language

"Sorry but that was freaking intense" she says with her hands in the air defensively.

Every one nods "That's true" Dani adds as she eyes Beca and I

"I literally felt like I was feeling whatever they were" Natalie says from across the pit

Beca and I smile shyly "Thanks guys"

A short conversation follows about our accapella group and anything involving it.

Beca goes to hand the guitar back to Dani when she raises her hand "Hold on. I have an idea"

Beca freezes

"Sing a song to Chloe" Dani deadpans

Beca retreats "Wait what? Why?"

Everyone agrees "Yeah! Come on Beca"

"It'll be romantic"

Dani smiles "Choose the best song to describe the way you feel about her and then afterwards she'll do the same"

Beca groans "Do I have to?"

"Guys don't make her do it if she doesn't want to" I say putting my hand on her knee

"No one's leaving until this happens" Lexie states "We want to know how serious the Hobbit is about our Chloe" she persuades

"Guys c'mo—"

"Fine" I'm interrupted "Don't worry Chlo, it'll be _romantic"_ she says smiling cheesily, her eyelashes fluttering falsely

Everyone quietens down as Beca thinks of a song "Ok so I have a song.. And I know we both hate the guy who features in it but it really does explain the way I feel so.. You're cool with that right?"

I smile at her "I'm cool with anything babe" I nod signalling for her to continue, she breaths out and then starts strumming. It's an up-beat melody something that I wasn't expecting

She looks up at me and smiles

_Hello, I know it's been a while_

_I wonder where you are_

_And if you think of me _

_Sometimes cause your always on my mind_

_You know I had it rough_

_Tryin' to forget you but_

_The more that I look around_

_The more I realise _

_You're all I'm looking for_

I'm holding onto every word that she sings, her voice is flawless and not as high as the original singers. She smiles at me before continuing

_What makes you so beautiful _

_Is you don't know how beautiful you are _

_To me_

_You're not trying to be perfect_

_Nobody's perfect but you are _

_To me (To me)_

_It's how you take my breath away _

_Feel the words that I don't say_

_I wish somehow _

_I could say them now_

_Oh, I could say them now _

_Yeah_

I smile at her and laugh when she winks at me. She continues strumming but she draws it out a bit longer so she can speak "This is my favourite bit" she says over the guitar

Everyone nods and seems to be listening with even more intent

_Just friends_

_The beginning or the end_

_How do we make sense_

_When were on our own_

_It's like you're the other half of me_

_I feel incomplete_

_Should of known_

_Nothing in the world compares _

_To the feelings that we share _

_So not fair_

I rerun the lyrics through my head, this sounds a lot like how I feel… but I mean it's just a song right?

She goes through the chorus again before she goes draws out the transition again "Hold on, I love this bit as well"

_It's not you_

_Blame it all on me_

_I was running from myself_

_Cause I couldn't tell_

_How deep that we _

_We were gonna be_

_I was scared its destiny_

_But it hurts like hell_

_Hope it's not too late_

_Just a twist of fate_

The lyrics are messing with my mind. This sounds exactly like Beca, someone who runs from feelings and is scared of getting to deep into things so she pushes people away…

She goes through the chorus once more but slower and calmer.

Her fingers run across the strings one last time before she looks up. Everyone cheers "That was so adorable!" My Nan says happily as she claps her hands together excessivelu

"It's just the truth" she says giving the guitar to Dani with a charming smile

I put my hand on her arm and smile "really?"

She nods and smiles genuinely "Nothing but the truth"

I lean over and kiss her on the cheek, we hear a set of 'Awwws'

I feel someone sit in the empty spot next to me "So Chloe, what will you be singing for your oh-so charming lover over there?"

I lean over and whisper into Dani's ear, she smiles and nods "Yeah I know it"

I nod. "Soooooooo yeah, this song sums up a lot of how I feel" I say to everyone but mostly Beca, I turn my body to her and smile

She bites her lip and smiles "You got this" she says encouragingly

I nod, I hear Dani strum the guitar. I see her out of my peripheral vision signalling me my cue.

_What will I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in and you kicking me out_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

The lyrics are so true it's scary. Beca is such a smart ass, she pulls me in so easily but then she pushes me away. She makes my head spin on the daily and I can't physically or emotionally pin her down. She has one of the most beautiful minds I have ever met and just getting to know her is a roller-coaster and its overwhelming but I wouldn't have it any other way.

_My heads underwater but I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_Coz all of me, loves all of you_

_I love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me _

_I'll give my all to you_

_You my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

'_Cause I give you alllll of me_

_And you give me all of _you

I wouldn't dare to break this moment, her eyes are pouring unspoken words into mine. These moments seems to keep happening, the moments where I forget that we are just meant to be friends.

_How many time do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

She lets out a small chuckle clearly remembering when I actually said that.

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you_

_My head underwater but I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

I sing the chorus again as I look down at our hands which I forgot were together. The way our fingers seems to fit seamlessly, she's running he thumb across the back of my hand. I savour these moments

_Cards on the table, were both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard._

I can feel her eyes on me but I continue to stare at our hands. I've blanked out, all I can do is stare at the same place, the words are lost in my throat. I'm overcome with realisation… I'm so happy and content with this but then I have that devastating sadness hiding in the back of my mind, the sadness that knows that this is all an act and that this is all temporary. My family absolutely adores Beca and eventually I know that I'm going to have to severe that bond. _Risking it all, though it's hard_.

I then realise I've stopped singing, Dani is still playing but I've stopped.

'_Cause all of me_

I hear her voice replacing my missing one

_Loves all of you_

She squeezes my hand

_I love your curves and all your edges_

I look up at her

_All your perfect imperfections_

She nods reassuringly, I snap out of my daze

'_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you _

We sing in harmony, just like we did the first time we sang together.

No one claps, or moves. Everyone senses the tension, Beca puts her other hand on top of our intertwined ones. "Chlo?"

I give her a half smile "Sorry about that"

She shrugs with a reassuring smile"Its whatever"

I laugh and so does Dani, with the tension slowly dissipating they clap "That was lovely Chlo" my Nan says smiling warmly

I shrug "Thanks Nan"

"What happened back there Chlo?" I hear Matt ask cautiously

I tilt my head "I don't know, maybe I fell asleep" I laugh pathetically"I'm really tired" i justify

Beca leans over to me "Do you want to go to bed?"

I nod tiredly "Yeah, i think so"

She nods "Ok" she stands up "So I'm going to take this one to bed before she falls asleep in the middle of another song"

Everyone chuckles "Goodnight guys" I say standing up, faking a yawn.

They all reply in unison

"Night Von Trapp family" Beca says giving a mock salute

They all mock her and give it back "Night Hobbit" I hear Brad reply

She death glares him while we walk off.

**Chloe and Beca's Bedroom**

"You can go back down if you want" I say as I turn on the light in our room

She shrugs "I'm good, I was getting tired any way"

I nod "Ok, well I'm going to drop dead any second so.." I strip of my hoodie, replacing it with my oversized Chicago Blackhawks jersey. I take off my jeans and head to the bed.

I hear Beca say something about there being a heatwave in the middle of the night to which I dismiss as a smartass comment about the lack of clothing. I make my way over to my side of the bed, I pull back the covers and throw the unnecessary pillows on the floor. I slide into bed and close my eyes.

I hear Beca moving around the room, she soon turns off the light before shuffling over to the bed and keeping her choice of pillows. I feel a rush of cold air as she pulls back the covers, I then feel the bed shift underneath me and I can feel her body warmth radiating from the other side of the bed.

I turn onto my back and stare at the ceiling, I feel her rotate onto her side. I can feel her eyes on me "Are you okay?" I hear her whisper

My head turns to look at her, my eyes adjust to the lighting and I can just see the details of her face. "Realisation"

She slides over to my side "What'd you realise?"

I sigh "that I like this"

She raises her eyebrows "You like spending time with your family? Well there's a shock"

I roll my eyes "no I mean, I like you being here"

She closes her eyes for a couple of seconds "I like it too"

"I hate that this will have to end" I say looking back at the ceiling.

She faces the ceiling as well "Me too"

A silence falls over us, I close my eyes and wait for the darkness to become constant. Minutes upon minutes pass and I'm not passing into the dream state. I feel the person next to me shift, she turns over to face me as she pulls herself into my side. I smile at her alter ego

I look down at her face which is illuminated by the soft glow from the street lamps "I don't want this to end.. Like ever" I say as I close my eyes once more.

**A/N **

**'Here Comes the Sun' - Beatles**

**'Just the way you are- Just a dream'**

**'Beautiful' - Carly Rae Jepsen - Ft Justin Bieber**

**'All of me' - John Legend**

**Alright so to the people who reviewed can i just say... i think im in love with all of you. I legitimately sat there with a giant smile and making little inhumane noises... I can't tell you how much i appreciate them, especially the ones stating that this is one of their favourite fanfics :') So thank you for resulting me to squealing like a little girl, you're ruining my street cred.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N It is time for the twins party. expect drama (and really cute family scenes) ladies and gentlemen. Hope you enjoy xx**

"Morning" I hear someone say as I slowly open my eyes

"Morning" I reply croakily before looking down at my chest and seeing a tired looking Beca looking up at me with one tired eye closed.

"Party today, I hope you're ok with meeting even more of my family" I say rubbing my eyes

She smiles "If they're anything like the ones I've already met… then I am definitely ok with it"

I notice that she hasn't jumped away upon realising that she is curled up into my side "Finally realised that if you can't stop the cuddling that you might as well embrace it?"

She shrugs tiredly "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em"

I nod with a stupid grin "I'm not complaining"

We sit there in a comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company.

"Can I ask you a question Chlo?" She asks while drawing circles on my stomach

I smile cheekily "You just asked one"

"Ha. Ha. I see that my smart ass personality has rubbed off on you" she says into my collarbone

I giggle "Fine, continue, ask me ANOTHER question"

She takes her time "Why is your last name Beale?"

I shrug "I think that it's because my dad doesn't really have any family except for an alcoholic brother, so I guess that's why they gave me my mums so that I could pass on the good stuff "

"Definitely the good stuff"

I smile "Why do you ask?"

She props herself up on her elbow and smirks at me "I was just thinking about our children's names" she jokes

I roll my eyes "Beale must be passed down, its non-negotiable"

She scoffs "What about the honourable Mitchell name?"

I look away "I don't know, that's just bad luck I guess"

She tilts her head "Hyphenated?"

I squint at her playfully "What do you propose?"

She pretends to be thinking hard "How about Mitchell- Beale?"

I make a look of distaste, shaking my head in disapproval

She sighs "Fine Beale-Mitchell?"

I roll my eyes "I _guess _that'll have to do"

We both begin to laugh at the nature of our conversation

"We're so weird" she says as she gets out of bed

I smile "We really are" I say as I slide out from my side

I walk over to my luggage and pull out my clothes for the day and my toiletry bag, Beca follows.

I walk out the door and wait for Beca to catch up. "You know where the bathroom is"

She nods and makes her way over to the upstairs bathroom, I slowly walk down the stairs "Hey!"

As I reach the bottom of the stairs I see Matt walk out of his room "Hey Matt"

"Where's Beca?" he asks as I get closer

"She's having a shower upstairs" I gesture upwards

He nods "and you're having one downstairs? What kind of couple are you?!" He jokes

I roll my eyes and walk past him to the bathroom door "The normal, not overly sexual kind"

He laughs while shaking his head teasingly as he walks off "That's no fun"

I roll my eyes as i walk into the bathroom before locking the door behind me and beginning my showering routine.

I shower taking my time, shaving my legs, washing my hair twice, exfoliating. I soon realise that Beca's probably long past done so I get out of the shower. I moisturise with my fruity lotion, and blow dry my hair.

I get changed into a white, dress which has lace embroiled onto it and it goes down to my mid-thigh.

At this point my hair is an orange mane, it's curly and untamed. I get out the straightener from the bottom drawer and begin to straighten my hair, I never really liked my hair straightened. So I wet my hands and run my fingers through my hair a couple of times.

I begin on my makeup, I apply my normal amount but I add a little more eyeliner and mascara, by the time I'm finished my hair is a little bit wavy so I pull it all to one side and decide to keep it there.

I pack up my things and walk up the stairs quickly, hoping not to run into anyone. I close the door behind me, I look around the room and see that it's been tidied up, the bed has been made flawlessly, and all the clothes that were lying around our suitcase have been placed on top neatly.

"Beca?" I say quietly

Her head pops up over the bed "Yeah?"

I walk around the bed and see her sitting in front of the body length mirror. She's applying her usual amount of eyeliner "You look nice" She says as she finishes her second eye, looking at me through the mirror

I blush "Thanks" i reply with a giant smile

She stands up "Do I look ok?"

She's wearing a grey dress with a black belt, under the black belt the dress falls carelessly. She's wearing leather jacket and her wavy hair is falling around her face perfectly.

She wearing socks so I assume she's wearing enclosed shoes, she begins to fidget under my staring "Uh- I- uh you look great"

She run her hands through her hair nervously "Thanks" She says looking down at her feet. "I assumed that you wouldn't want me wearing combat boots and plaid today so"

I shrug "I like your plaid"

She nods her head "That's the first time I've ever heard that." She says chuckling self-deprecatingly

She walks over to her suitcase and pulls out a pair of low cut, black converse. I smile at her choice of shoes; she begins to put them on. I pull out my white lace slip-ons and slide them on. "Hey did you make the bed?"

"Yeah" She replies nonchalantly

I nod impressed "You're really good at it"

She faces me when her shoes are done up "My grandma taught me the 'traditional' way"

I giggle "Better than what I could ever do"

She smiles with a shrug "So... what now?"

"Breakfast. "I say like it's a mission of its own

She nods "Good, I'm starving" She walks over to the door and holds it open, waiting for me to go first.

"Thanks" I say as we walk out the door

"What for?" She says completely oblivious to her actions

I giggle "Don't worry"

We make our way through the kitchen laughing at how cute we look today or in other words, i'm calling her cute and she's rolling her eyes.

"Morning lovebirds" I hear Brad say from behind the kitchen bench "you're both looking lovely today"

We both roll our eyes in sync "Morning" we both say in unison "and thank you" I add in as a reply to the compliment

"So what do you sweethearts feel like for breakfast?" I hear my Nan ask from the fridge

"I'm cool with whatever" Beca replies nonchalantly

"Me too" I agree

My Nan places two bowls in front of us and says "Cereals in the pantry"

We both shrug and head over to the pantry "What cereal do you like?" I whisper as I open the door

She shrugs "Anything that doesn't have raisins in them"

I nod and pick out a box of lucky charms, I hold it out to her questioningly. She nods in approval

I pour us both out a generous amount while she gets the milk. My Nan hands us both spoons and we make our way onto the back porch.

We sit on the stairs and eat our breakfast in silence "Where are the kids? I haven't seen them in a while"

I shrug "Well we were out all yesterday and when we got home I'm pretty sure they were already fed and up in their rooms either sleeping or trying to"

And as though they heard us, the kids come running out of the backdoor "Aunty Chloe!"

We both look back as a line of kids come rushing over to us, they all stand around us "What are you guys doing?"

I smile at the silly question "We're eating breakfast" i answer holding up my cereal bowl

They all nod "We already had breakfast"

I smile at their need to adorably inform us on everything "I heard"

"Can you guys come play with us?" I hear Chace ask

Beca smiles "I'll leave that to Chloe, I have to go wash our bowls and then I might come and play ok guys?"

They seem disappointed at first but they soon get over it "Ok!"

She stands up and gestures for my bowl, I hand it to her. She leans down and kisses my on the head which I internally swoon at

When Beca is safely inside I turn to the kids "So do you guys like Beca?"

They all nod enthusiastically "She's really pretty"

I laugh "She definitely is"

"And she's really nice" Chace adds in

I smile "Yep"

"She loves you very much" Jamie states

I tilt my head "What makes you say that?"

She shrugs "I don't know, she always opens doors for you and makes you coffee and does your dishes"

I smile and nod "She does do that doesn't she?"

Maybelle adds in "And she told me"

I shoot a quick look at her "Wait what? When did she say that Belle?"

She tilts her head with thought "Oh uh, she was bringing something upstairs. I think it was presents for Jordan and Liam"

I nod "and then…?" I encourage

She smiles "I told her that I heard you say I love you to her and she didn't know what I was talking about. So I asked her if she loved you and she told me really quietly that she loves you more than I could believe"

I'm a bit shocked, because I don't know whether to believe it or not "Are you sure she said that?"

Maybelle nods "Yep, she said _I love Chloe more than you could imagine Belle_" she whispers the quote

I tilt my head "Wow"

"Isn't that a good thing?" I hear Hayley ask

I nod "It's a very good thing" but it's also a very confusing thing

"So what do you guys wanna do?"

They all throw suggestions at me but we end up going upstairs and playing with their abundance of toys

"Hey Chloe, I think Beca's looking for you" I hear someone say from the door

I look up from my current occupation "She is?"

Dani nods, she gestures behind her "You go find her, I'll play with the rascals"

I nod appreciatively "Thanks"

She smiles and sits down with the kids, I walk out of their playroom and stride around looking for her.

As i walk downstairs i pass by the living room when i hear "Oh hey babe!" I hear some call

I step into the room and see Beca sitting next to Brad watching the large screen "Dani said you were looking for me?"

She drags her eyes away from the screen "Oh yeah I was, sorry about that. I kind of got distracted"

I nod and sit on the arm rest next to her, she snakess her arm around my waist and pulls me onto her lap "Chicago VS Seattle"

"Ooh, Beca's a big Seahawks fan Brad" I say focusing on the game, trying to ignore the butterflies

"I know, and I'm a big Bears fan so we might have a problem here" he says lightly punching Beca's arm

She shrugs "Seahawks are gonna walk away with this without a problem"

He laughs mockingly "Yeah right Mitchell."

We sit and watch the first quarter but by that time, the Seahawks have the Bears in their pockets. "Oh yeah Chlo, we need to wrap the boys presents"

I look at her "That's right, do you want to come with or are you gonna watch the game?"

She laughs teasingly "Please we have this in the bag"

I disapproving grunt comes from Brad to which we ignore as we walk off.

We head upstairs and part ways as I go find some wrapping paper in my Nan's craft room while Beca walks into our room.

When I have the appropriate things, I make my way into our bedroom to see Beca sprawled out on the floor examining the toys carefully

"Like what you see?" I tease as I sit on the floor across from her.

"These are so cool." She says turning the box over "You rarely can find all these guys in one package"

I raise my eyebrow "Nerd alert?"

"Damn right"

I laugh, we sit and talk about random things as we wrap their gifts.

"So you never told me about why you like sleeping near the door?" I say standing up with the two wrapped gifts.

She stands up and looks in the mirror fixing her hair "it's stupid"

I put the presents on the bed and make my way next to her in the mirror "so?"

She scrunches her nose "It makes me sound really, really gay"

I give her an are-you-kidding-me look, she shrugs and walks out the door.

I catch up to her as we reach the stairs "Beca, come on. You said it was a story for another day, today is another day!"

She turns around suddenly, I nearly run into her "I'll tell you but can we just focus on the party please? People will start arriving in like an hour"

"Ok ok" I say nodding understandingly

She smiles "Good" She turns around and walks into the kitchen where Natalie, Dani and Nan are cooking.

Beca strikes up conversation with them and begins to help them, I however see Lexie waving to me from the back door, I look at Beca and then to Lexie.

I quickly walk up to Beca and give her a kiss on the cheek "I'll be outside babe"

She blushes and nods "Ok"

I hear Dani wolf whistle

I walk outside and see that extra chairs and tables have been moved around. The porch only has tables with snacks and drinks on it. While all the chairs have been moved down on to the lawn, the kids are on the swing set while Matt watches them. There is low music going and a bunch of balloons everywhere.

I see Lexie sitting in one of the foldout chairs watching the kids run around, I take a seat next to her "What's up?"

She looks at me "What's going on with you two?"

I look at her at completely oblivious as to what she is referring to "Wh- what do you mean?"

She moves her whole body to face me "Don't play dumb Chlo, you guys aren't really together right? So why did Jamie catch you guys kissing in a room with no one else in it? And why did I run in on you guys making a porno and why did you guys sing to each other like that?"

I sigh with exasperation "We weren't kissing and Nan was there to begin with, we just didn't notice that she left and we were play fighting and we like to sing" I explain to her

She rolls her eyes "Well you guys definitely don't seem like you're acting"

"Yeah well we are…. Well at least one of us is" I say the last bit to myself

"Wait what?" Lexie asks leaning forward

My eyes widen "What? I didn't say anything"

She points her finger at me "Uh yeah ya did. You said that only one of you were acting."

I shake my head "Nope. I did not say that"

"Oh my gosh, you totally like her!"

I shake my head "No I don't Lex."

She smirks "Deny all you want Chlo but I know the truth"

I groan "Fine!" Lexie jumps up and down in her seat "I guess I do like her"

"I knew it!" she says side hugging me.

She sits back in her chair "So since when?" She rests her chin on her hand

"I-I don't know, I mean I've always had a small crush on her but since we got here, it's like she does all these little that make me like her more and more every time" I say covering my face with my hands shyly

She's still grinning at this point "Like what? What little things?"

I think of everything that I find endearing "She cuddles up to me while she sleeps, when she holds my hand, she's great with everyone, she loves Nan, she.. opens doors for me"

"AW! Brad stopped opening doors for me after the first date" she says "Ok now tell me what else you like about her?"

I don't even have to think, it just comes out like word vomit "Her smile, I mean I can't get her smile out of my head. I mean I think her smirk is sexy as hell but her genuine smile with teeth, is like my favourite thing. Her eyes, her freaking eyes they go from grey, to blue to dark blue, I cannot help but like get lost in them. Her hands, I love her hands so much they're just so small and delicate. She's smart, she's really smart. Her humour, her sarcastic but witty humour, she makes me laugh and smile whenever she gets the chance."

I think I'm done but then out of nowhere "She's caring."

"She cares so much. She rarely shows it but she cares like her life depends on it and…"

At this point Lexie is staring at me with anticipation "And?!"

"And I think I'm in love with her."

"People are here!" Dani yells out the back door

The kids run up to the porch excited to see who it is. Matt walks up to us "I guess the party has officially started"

"Yeah we'll be up in a few Matt" Lexie says dismissing her brother

"Yeah a few minutes" I say giving Matt a reassuring smile

He nod "Ok cool"

We wait until he's gone "OHMYGODYOU'REINLOVEWITHHER!" Lexie says standing up and jumping around

"Shhh don't tell fucking China" I say pulling her back into her chair.

She looks as if she's about to explode "I'm so excited!"

"Yeah well don't be. Nothings gonna change between us"

Lexie stares at me with her jaw hitting the floor "What?"

"She doesn't like me like that Lex! This is an _act, _I can't just go proclaiming my love for her"

Lexie smacks her forehead with her hand "Good lord. Chloe, what makes you think that she doesn't like you?"

I shrug "I don't know, I really don't know but it the way she acts when were alone. It's like were just back to being flirty friends."

Lexie contemplates these words "She could just be minding your boundaries?"

I nod "Oh she is but I thought after all this time she would have noticed that I rarely have any boundaries"

"You have to tell her Chlo, you're so happy with her" she says putting her hand on mine

"I know" I say giving her a sad smile "but we should go see who here" I say standing up and walking back up to the house

I walk onto the porch and Beca's out there putting some more snacks on the table, she sees me "Oh hey Chlo, I was coming to get you" She says walking up close

I smile at her "Well here I am" I say turning towards the door . I feel her gently grab my wrist, she turns me to look at her. She studies my face as I avoid eye contact

"hey, what's wrong?" she asks, concern lacing her voice

"it's nothing" I answer dismissively

"Chloe.. what's wrong?" she pushes

I try to think of an excuse or a lie "Uh, I –I just realised that I have to see my dad today"

She nods, believing my lie "Hey, it's gonna be fine." She says pushing a piece of hair behind my ear "He's gonna see how happy you are and then he'll realise he was wrong but that's not gonna work if you're not happy ok?" She says with a hopeful smile

I can't help but smile at her adorable ways of cheering me up "Hey there it is. The smile that I love and adore" She says with a smile

That smile, the smile with teeth. The smile that I fall in love with over and over again.

The door opens, Beca looks to see who it is "Hey guys, Matt's army buddies are here" Natalie says

Beca nods "Ok thanks, we'll be in in a sec" the door closes. She faces me "Let's go _babe_" She says smiling and walking toward the door

Lexie comes up behind me "You're right. Totally not in love with you." She whispers, her words heavily laced with sarcasm

"Shut up Lex" I say hitting her arm. Beca's still waiting for me at the door, Lexie walks through and so do I.

Lexie looks over her shoulder 'she does do it' she mouths, I nod "I know"

Beca comes up beside me as we walk through the house, she has her hand on the small of my back.

Shivers down my spine. Yep I'm not getting out of this one.

We go into the foyer, there are several men standing around shaking everyone's hands.

"Hi I'm Ben, I serve with Matt" a well-built handsome man holds out his hand for me to shake.

"Uh hi, I'm Chloe I'm Matt's cousin" I say shaking his giant, scar covered hand. I feel Beca shift next to me "Oh and this is my girlfriend Beca"

He doesn't even blink "Nice to meet you Beca, I'm Ben"

Beca smiles "Nice to meet you too" she says shaking his hand

Ben sees someone he recognises, he sends a wave in their direction "uh I'll talk to you guys later, 'scuse me"

We nod, one by one they introduce themselves to Beca and I. There are about 5 of them visiting Ben, John, James, Bronte and I'm pretty sure it was Nathanial or something..

We all head out the back, the presents are all placed on a table next to the snacks. I go to the snack table and eat a couple of pieces of candy and some potato chips.

I feel someone drop their muscly arm around my shoulders "So how do you like my army buddies?" Matt says popping a chip in his mouth

I smile at him "They're really nice, they seem like great blokes. They didn't even blink when I introduced Beca"

He nodded "I told them when I caught up with them about 2 weeks ago"

"Oh! That explains it" I say laughing

"Oh but trust me they thought it was completely and utterly hot"

I scoff "well… that's-"

"Don't worry, I bashed them for thinking that of my little cousin"

I laughed "Protecting my honour and the country, you're a good man Mathew"

He salutes and walks off.

Almost immediately I feel someone wrap their arms around my waist "Do you want a drink babe?"

The hot breathe tickles my neck sending shivers down my spine "Uh- eh yeah, sure."

The warmth of her back pressed against me disappears, I turn around to see her getting a drink from the fridge filled with beverages.

She holds up a beer for approval, I shake my head. She holds up a bottle of wine, I don't make any face. She laughs when she holds up a juice box, I discreetly give her the middle finger. She gets out a soda and walks over to me without asking if I wanted it.

"Here you go m'lady" She says with a slight bow holding up the can for me to take

"What if I don't want soda?" I say with my hand on my hip

She smirks and puts her arm around my waist pulling me closer, she comes right up to my face. She looks down at my lips, slowly looking back up to my eyes.

"Well then you're fucked aren't you?" She says with a wink

She taps my nose with her free hand, she then focuses on opening the soda. She hands it to me "Your welcome" she says grinning.

I narrow my eyes at her "You're welcome to fuck off" I say with a smirk

She raises an eyebrow, she opens her mouth to reply when "Aunty Beca, can you come and play with me?"

We look down and see Chace tugging on her dress, she looks at me then back down to the adorable 4 year old. "Uh, of course I can Chace." She picks him up and hoists him on her hip

"Let's go play then big boy" She says to him, he nods enthusiastically.

Beca leans forward and quickly kisses me on the cheek after whispering "This isn't over Beale."

I feel the blush forming on my face "I didn't think it was Mitchell"

All of a sudden a flash blinds us for a second, we turn and see Lexie taking a photo of us.

I roll my eyes at her, she pulls down her expensive camera and laughs "Cute."

"Can we play now?" An impatient Chace asks

She nods "Oh yeah. Let's go!"

She gives me a wink while putting Chace on the floor, he takes her hand and leads her down the porch stairs.

Lexie comes up beside me "She doesn't even remotely look interested in you does she?"

I give her a death stare "What's with you and sarcasm lately?"

She shrugs and walks off to go take some more pictures.

I go to the edge of the porch and lean over the railings sipping at my drink.

I watch Beca as she plays with Chace, she's on her knees playing catch with a plastic ball. She throwing it extremely carefully making sure not to hit him in the face.

When he catches it she praises him every time and when he drops it she encourages him to keep trying. I see him get a cheeky grin on his face, he throws the ball and it hits her directly on the forehead. She feigns shock, he's giggling away. I hear her say "I'm gonna get you for that"

She stands up and chases him around the yard, he's running around trying to hide behind some chairs. She's wearing her real smile and she's laughing. She eventually catches him, she picks him up over her shoulder and smacks his butt jokingly.

She lies him on the ground and starts tickling him, he is laughing to the point of tears. What she doesn't realise is that the other kids heard the laughter and decided to join. They all pounced on her and pulled her to the ground where they tried tickling her. She raises her hands in surrender "I give in! You guys win!"

They all jump up laughing, Beca pretends that she's dead "I think you guys killed me"

They all go up and start poking her face, she opens one eye. They all run away screaming, she gets up and starts chasing them.

"She's good with them"

The source of the voice stands next to me "Yeah she is" I begin to feel a little bit nervous

"Your Nan loves her" he says nodding

I smile "She lost her nan recently so…"

"Understandable" he says taking a sip from his drink

"She's a good person" I say turning my attention back to Beca chasing the kids around the yard.

I can't help but smile "I don't have a doubt in my mind. I can clearly see that you love her and I think that you should do everything you can to keep her"

My neck snaps toward him "But I thought that yo-"

"I know I came off like I didn't like it. Truth be told at first I didn't and I have my reasons but it's got nothing to with being gay at all, it's just that when your own daughter…"

"Wait, Uncle Ethan.. Are you saying that Dani…?"

He shakes his head "I don't know Chlo, she tried to tell me something along those lines and I completely cut her off. So seeing you come out it just made me freak out I guess… I'm really sorry about that Chlo"

I shrug "It was to be expected"

He looks at me "No it should never be expected. You should never have to feel like you aren't 100 percent loved in this family because you are"

I can feel my eyes begin to water, he leans over and hugs me "Chlo, she makes you so, so happy and that is the only thing that should ever matter"

I nod "Thanks Uncle Ethan it means a lot"

He nods "My pleasure chickaboo"

He kisses me on the head and walks off, he turns around "Hey could maybe you or Beca talk to Dani… about y'know"

I nod "Of course"

I look back to see Beca walking up the porch stairs holding Chace and Maybelle hands "You guys are too fast" She says panting

They giggle, they run off to Brad who's coming out the door "Dad! Beca couldn't catch us!"

"Is that so? Well you guys are really fast aren't you?" They all smile "Well lets go and inside and wash your hand ok?"

They all comply, he turns and gives Beca a wink

She nods and walk over to me, I offer her my soda which she take "Thanks"

"They love you." I simply state

She shrugs "Well I love them."

We stand there in a comfortable silence "Hey, what was you Uncle talking to you about?"

I face her "He apologised for the way he was acting, he said that he was just nervous because he thought Dani was gonna come out to him"

"Dani hey?" She says taking a sip of the drink

I nod "Yup." I say popping the 'P'

I turn around leaning my back against the railings, she does the same thing. We watch as we see Lexie and Brad give each other a quick kiss before they're rushed off by their kids.

"They've been married for 6 years and they're still in love" I say happily

Beca smiles "way in love"

My face saddens as I realise that the only person I want to be with is standing right next to me and she has no idea what's going on in my head.

I feel her fingers tickling the inside of my palm, I slowly turn my head to look at her. "I think I'm in trouble" she says looking down

I turn my whole body to face her "What's wrong?" I say taking her hand in mine

She opens and closes her mouth as if stopping herself from saying something. I squeeze her hand reassuringly. She tries again "I- I don't kn- uhm – I-I'm not sure how I'll be able to handle never seeing your family again" She says quietly, barely a whisper

My heart drops into a void "Beca.." I say pulling her in for a hug, she wraps her arms around me "You can see them again, even if I tell them that we broke up I'm sure the kids will ask about you. And!.. Nan definitely will make sure to keep in touch"

She mumbles into my chest "Really?"

I nod "Absolutely"

We pull out of the hug, I hold both her hands. She looks down at our fingers "It's just that this is the closest I have ever felt to being in actual family"

I give her a sad smile and kiss her on the forehead "You'll always be a part of this family Beca"

She smiles appreciatively, he r eyes glimpsing down at my lips as I mimic this action. The tension builds immensely, our hands are still clinging together and faces are drifting closer

"More people are here!" I hear Nan yell out through the window. Beca pulls away and looks over her shoulder to the door.

"I guess we should- uh" she takes a step back awkwardly "uh go" she gestures behind her with an nervous smile

i release the breathe that i didnt realise i was holding "uh yeah we should

She lets go of my hand and heads towards the open back door as i sigh and follow her glumly.

**A/N So heres a fun fact, i based this family on mine haha... Dani is actually me. ;) Review 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N sorry guys! i updated chapter 8 but when i went to go double check it, i saw that it had somehow gotten a whole bunch of code written on it... like wtf? idk but yeah so i had to go through it again and do all the editing and shieeet. Sorry about the false alarm but here is the chapter. (as an apology, i'll upoad another one sometime today) xxx Ps. theres a bunch of drama in this chapter... you've been warned**

2 hours into the party and three quarters of the people are here. (Not including my dad) The late afternoon sun is illuminating the porch and the backyard with a sunset sort of glow.

I'm sitting next to Beca in one of the lawn chairs talking to Natalie's sister whom I met at Jamie's christening a while back.

"So how long have you guys been together?" Rachel asks genuinely interested

I tear my eyes away from Beca's to meet Rachels "I-uhm since the beginning of the year"

Her eyes widen slightly, a slow nod joining it "Wow, you guys seem like you've been together a lot longer"

We shrug in sync "It feels like that sometimes" Beca replies with a shy smile

"Well you guys seem like you're very deeply in love, I hope I get an invite to the wedding" she jokes with a wink

Beca and I have no idea how to respond to that

"Mum, sorry to interrupt but Jens crying again." A uniquely pretty teenage girl comes up beside Rachel

"What happened?" She asks standing up annoyed.

The teenage girl shrugs casually "I think she shat her pants"

"Don't use that language please Lacy" Rachel scolds before walking off

The girl looks at us "Aunty Chloe, long time no see" She greets leaning down and placing a friendly kiss on the cheek

"It's been what... like six years?" i reply as she stands back up.

She shrugs "Something like that... I vaguely remember calling you Chlo' Chlo back then" she chuckles at the memory

I laugh loudly "I remember that, when you ate all that food after Jamie's Christening and i was responsible for cleaning you up?"

Lacy breaks out into a laugh "Yeah! Six years later and i still dont regret it, that food was amazing" she recounts with a giant grin

i shake my head good-naturedly "Didn't look so amazing all over your clothes after you had regurgitated it" I counter with both eyebrows raised

She shrugs "No regrets" she smirks at me before finally facing the person next to me.

She holds her hand out to Beca, which Beca takes with a genial smile "I'm Beca, Chloe's girlfriend"

Lacy nods slowly as though she is processing the information "So I guess that sort of makes you my Aunt as well?"

Beca's ear go red "I- uh I guess so, I mean techni-"

I laugh at her embarrassment "Becs, it's alright. It's just the way our family works" i interrupt as i explain the tradition to her

Lacy nods in agreement "It's a bit weird even though i'm not a Beale" she shrugs "but they bring _The more the Merrier_ to a whole new level" she chuckles to herself

I chuckle and nod excessively "it is true"

Beca smiles as she takes in the new pieces of information.

Our focuses are all drawn to the two young boys chasing eachother across the backyards screaming like lunatic. Lacy rolls her eyes and mutters "idiots" she looks back to Beca and I with an apologetic expression "I'll see you guys around, I have to go catch my neanderthal brothers"

We both manage to nod while chuckling at her insults, Beca turns to me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk "How old is she?"

I tilt my head as i think about it "i think she's around 16 or 17" Beca's face shows her surprise "I know... she very witty that one"

Beca laughs "i think we'd get along very well then" she says in a cocky sort of manner

I hit her arm playfully "You're not witty, you're sarcastic"

She looks offended for a moment before all at once relaxing her demeanor and nodding her head in agreement "You're probably right"

I smile to my self as i watch her drop her head back and bask in the soft glow of the sunset. I let go of Beca's hand and move my chair around so that I can put my legs on her knees, I pull down my aviators and bathe in the feeling of the afternoon sun.

Beca takes my hand and intertwines our fingers "I wish I could just like stop the clock right now or something" she reveals after a few minutes of comfortable silence

I look at her over my sunglasses with a raised eyebrow "What do you mean?" I ask softly

She taps my leg thoughtlessly as though it'll help her explain things better "I wish that I could just stop time, like I'm happy right now and I want it to stay like this" she elaborates with a nervous smile

I make a small sound of adoration, I take my legs off her knees and sit up, pulling my aviators on top of my head

"That sounds perfect." I say as i stand up and position myself in her lap.

I can feel her stiffen for approximately a millisecond before she recovers and wraps her arms around my waist sighing deeply. I rest my head in the crook of her neck, breathing in her unique scent.

We sit in a comfortable silence. The sun-set giving of an orangey-pink glow, I think I'm about to drift off in this picturesque scene when she almost whispers

"I'm protective." No explanation follows

I sit up and look at her with my face scrunched "Huh?"

She shifts in her seat "I'm protective… that's why I sleep near the door" she reveals with a nervous smile

"Oh…"

"It's just something that I started doing since I was young. I always thought that if I slept closer to the door then maybe the person next to me won't get hurt" She justifies looking down at our intertwined fingers subconsciously drawing shapes on the back of my hand "It's stupid I know, I mean it doesn't really make any sense because what if like there's a fire or something, I mean now I just seem selfish. But it just seemed to make sense to me at the age of 5 so maybe I should just tr—"

My hand covers her mouth "Beca, it's not stupid" I pull my hand down when i think she's not going to continue

She raises her eyebrow in question, asking 'really?'

I nod with a reassuring grin "I actually think it's super adorable."

She rolls her eyes at the word.

"So it's like if a serial killer came in while we were sleeping, he would choose the person closest to the exit?" I ask with an example

She shrugs awkwardly "Seemed logical when I was 5"

I laugh at her adorable confession "It's sweet"

She smiles at me with my new favourite thing in whole world "Now you tell me something"

I nod unsure "uh ok, like what?"

She shrugs carelessly, her eyes meeting mine "anything"

I gaze into her eyes and utter with complete sincerity "I love your smile."

She looks away awkwardly, chuckling "seriously Chloe, tell me something about _you_"

I nod confirming what i'm saying is the truth "Ok.. well my favourite thing in the whole entire world is" I place my fingers under her chin to make her look at me "your smile" I state genuinely

She blushes as she shakes her head slightly "Chl-" she goes to protest

I put my finger over her lip, evidently silencing her "I'm being serious Beca, your teeth bearing, adorable genuine smile. I love it, I love how you rarely wear it because it makes me feel so special when you smile at me like that."

She smiles (that smile) "You are special Chlo" she glances at me with the intent to look away but her words force me to gaze at her with an intensity.

The constant attraction and magnetism that lingers between us constantly increases exponentially as our eyes pour into each other, I glance down at her mouth, completely fascinated by her gorgeous, oh-so-kissable lips and when I meet her eyes again, I catch the end of her stolen glance at mine.

I can't help but lean in, I lean in and I'm leaning in still, it feels like time is slowing down. Our lips are ghosting each other's, I'm waiting for someone to interrupt, for the universe to inevitably stop this from happening again, like always.

But nothing happens.

I kiss her.

She kisses me.

My heart is trying to escape it's confined space, the butterflies feel like birds flying recklessly in my stomach, my lips feel as if they are on fire, my hands are shaking, my brain isn't functioning, I think I might be dying.

The kiss is short and sweet, a bit like the person whose lips I am currently kissing.

We pull away to breath, as my eyes flicker open, hers do too. A darker shade of blue swirls through the dazed lighter ocean, she leans forward pressing her nose right against mine, our breaths are mixing in the small space between us forming an intoxicating sensation. She kisses me so lightly on the lips that I can barely feel it... but I do feel it. Althrough my veins, my bones, my heart. Such a small, miniscule gesture, almost as though she is sealing the previous kiss with a stamp, to confirm her affections.

I am lost for words but before I can even begin to think of what to say, someone else does it for me.

"Chloe, I would tell you to get a room BUT you apparently already have one AND …your dad is here!" Lexie announces, looking down at us from the porch

I alternate my glance from the person standing on the porch to the person who is serving as my seat. Beca looks ad though she is processing what just happened and Lexie is staring at me with a mixed expression. I shift in Beca's lap, no idea what happening, the kiss has literally loosened a bolt in my head. Shouldn't I be freaking out, my dads here? My slightly, homophobic, closeted dad is here?

and then it hits me

I remove myself from Beca's lap "Shit. Shit. shit. shit . . Beca, I'm freaking out I don't know if I can do this, what if he hates me even more?!" I rant as i pace in front of the still sitting brunette

Beca slowly stands up, hands raised. Surprisingly unfazed by former events, she stops my pacing and takes my face in her hands "You'll be fine, we'll be fine. Everything is fine"

She stands up on her tiptoes and kisses the side of my lip (like she went to kiss me on the lips but decided different halfway through)

She smiles at me reassuringly "You got this Chlo"

I return the gesture but replacing the reassuring with more of a nervous, uncertain tone "Ok well wish me luck"

"Good luck" she returns

I spin on my heelwith the intent to walk away but i'm stopped as she takes my hand "By the way... I think your smile is pretty great too" she smirks

I laugh loudly before rolling my eyes "You're so weird"

"You're weird" She retorts smiling my favorite smile.

I turn and make my way up to the house with a giant smile planted on my face, Lexie joins me on the porch "Ok, Chlo. You got this, just be your normal perky self"

I nod, feigning confidence and make my way through the back door

"Oh and Chlo?"

I look over my shoulder "Yeah?"

She mouths 'You guys kissed!' fanning herself and jumping up and down on the spot like a fangirl

I shake my head in disbelief, with a smile on my face I walk into the kitchen to see my dad standing there talking to my Uncle Paul.

My smile drops as i take in his presence "Dad" I state with no real emotion

He turns "Chloe" He greets with a over-exaggerated smile

I walk up to him slowly, suddenly he pulls me in for an unexpected hug which I tense at, I barely recover as I try to return it back.

He pulls away "So how are you? How's school?" he asks looking me in the eye, his dark eyes filled with no emotion remind me that my dad died along with my mother

I nod sternly "I'm happy, and school's fine as always"

He nods routinely "That's good to hear"

"How's work?" I ask dryly

He shrugs "It's been keeping me very busy but you know I don't mind that"

I chuckle mirthlessly, knowing full well of his high regard for his work "That's good I guess"

"So how's the family?" he asks looking around at the bustling kitchen in the next room

I shrug and take a step back "I think I'll leave that to them to tell you"

He nods in agreement "That's probably appropriate"

I nod leading him outside onto the porch where he quickly forms a conversation with another person.

I walk away to go find Beca, after searching the porch and the bottoms level of the house, I find her sitting down at the fire pit, she's hunched over with her head propped up on her elbows, she has that look on her face, the look that she wears when she mixes .

I recognize the person talking to her as Dani, I'm about to go down to join them when I hear Aunt Josie call for me through the kitchen window

I sneak past my dad who is in an intense conversation with Brad about football. I slide into the kitchen "What can I help you with ladies?" I ask faking my happiness

"Can you cut up these vegetable Chlo?" Aunt Josie asks from the counter

I nod "Sure thing"

As more people arrive, the more dinner we prepare. Many people bring one or two dishes which helps lighten the load but we still have a lot to do.

As the sun falls beneath the horizon more people become hungry. I've been in the kitchen for about an hour cooking, cleaning whatever I'm told to do.

I'm at the stove slaving away when I feel someone's arm wrap around my waist "Hey"

I can smell her lotion, coconut and vanilla. Just the smell alone makes my heart race "Hey"

"How's your dad?" She says burying her head in my shoulder

I look around quickly , turn the stove off and drag Beca into the living room "Beca, it's not that I don't like this coz I totes do… like a lot but if my dad see's this then he'll probably freak out"

She tilts her head in confusion "I thought that this was the whole point of me coming here?" She whispers bemused

I nod excessively "It was... i mean it is- but he's choosing to ignore that whole situation so before I can sit him down and talk to him, I don't want him seeing something that will scare him."

"Scare him?" a look of fear flutters through her eyes which she covers up with anger "What would scare him? Anything gay? I knew that he wasn't accepting but you never said he was a homophobe" she says taking a step back "Chlo, I can't deal with anymore homophobic abuse"

She takes slow steps backward "Beca, he's not. I just haven't told him that I brought someone with me so I can't just continue the PDA until he's aware of it"

"Ok" she raises her hands surrendering "I understand, it's cool. Just tell me when I'm allowed to continue _acting" _her jaw clenches before she strides away.

My heart feels as if it just got swallowed up into a black hole. _Acting_ really? This snaps me back to reality. What was I thinking? Beca is my friend (a friend who I'm completely irrevocably in love but besides that) she _just_ my friend. She doesn't have those kinds of feelings for me, she just reminded me of what this whole thing is.. an act. Even the kiss, it's an act to keep my family happy, she doesn't love me and I don't love her.

Ok that last bit was a lie but seriously what was I expecting? That we'd confess our love for each other and walk out of this thing as a couple? No, I was hoping but I damn well wasn't expecting.

I can't get her words out of my head _"just tell me when i can continue acting"_

It seems like just 5 minutes ago she was smiling her teeth bearing smile at me which lead us to the most amazing thing I have ever experienced in my whole entire life. That kiss.

Now? She's scared of my dad and she just admitted that she was acting that whole time.

Wow, this is messed up.

A tear falls down my cheek which I quickly wipe away as I walk back into the kitchen. I return to my stove duty, trying not to let the tears get into the food. Soon enough it just becomes unbearable, the look of fear on her face keeps replaying in my head. I turn to Natalie "Uh Nat, sorry but can you just take over" I croak before handing her the wooden spoon and striding away, wiping away the streaming tears.

"Chloe! Chloe!" I hear her calling

I run up the stairs and into the room, I close the door behind me. I turn around and nearly ram into her.

"Chlo?" She says pulling my hand away from my face "What happened? Did he say something?" she asks protectively

I look at her with disbelief "Are you kidding me Beca?!"

She looks at me confused, completely oblivious to the impact of her words "What? I don't know what's happening?" she speaks confused.

I brush past her and fall onto the bed letting the wrapped presents drop to the floor. I curl up into the fetal position. "Just go"

Beca moves to pick up the gifts on the floor "Chlo, just tell me what to do? Tell me how I can make this better" she begs

"j-just take the present's downstairs" i mutter

"Guy's?" _knock knock_ "Dinners ready" I hear Nan announce through the door

"Uh Ok thanks, we'll be down in a minute" Beca replies in a loud voice

"Ok dear" she returns obliviously before the footsteps fade

"Chloe talk to me" She whispers walking up to the side of the bed

"Beca, p-please just go downstairs. I swear I'll be down in a minute." I mumble as i try controlling my tears

She sighs defeated "If that's want you want"

I nod stubbornly

I hear the door open and close, when her footsteps can no longer be heard I sit up.

I wipe the remaining tears away, I look in the mirror and see that I look terrible.

I fix my hair and makeup to attempt to make myself look just as I did before only, this time my eyes are puffier and slightly red.

I'm about to walk out the door when I hear a message tone go off, I look over to see Beca's phone light up. I walk over and look at it, it's a message from Jesse

_Beca, what do you mean by 'Chloe and I are just friends'? _

If was even possible my heart probably doesn't exist anymore, I think it's been stomped on way to many times.

I drop the phone on the bed and walk out of the room, I hear the message tone go off once more but I choose to ignore it. No point in putting myself through any more pain.

"Hey there you are!" Uncle Ethan says smiling. "Dinners on the porch darling"

I give him my best fake smile "Ok thanks"

He nods and walks outside, I head into the kitchen where Natalie is "Sorry about that Nat" i apologize with a sad smile

She puts down the dishcloth and walks over to me determined "No need to be sorry Chloe, what happened?"

I shrug lazily "Nothing, it's fine. I'm over it"

She pulls me in for a hug, rubbing my back soothingly "Talk to someone about it, don't keep it pent up ok?"

I nod with another sad smile as we exit the hug. "Now come and get some dinner, we'll be opening presents soon"

I make my way outside but before I can get out the door, I'm suddenly dragged into the laundry "What Beca?" i groan, not even needing to look at the person thats dragging me.

"Tell me what's wrong" She demands, her eyes determined and trying to be serious... its really just adorable.

"A story for another day ok?" i reply after i shake off my less then just-friendly thoughts

She rolls her eyes before sighing exasperatedly "Chloe if I said something I shouldn't have, I'm sorry"

I run my hand up and down her arms reassuringly "Beca, we'll talk later. I'm not mad at you ok?" I say truthfully before i pull her into a hug. She wraps around my waist and pulls me as close as possible.

Truth be told, I'm not angry at Beca. I'm more angry at the situation than anything, Beca has done absolutely nothing wrong, so why be mad at her?

She looks up at me, I can just see her face in the poorly lit laundry. Her eyes bright and blue as ever staring into mine.

"'Let's go then" I say walking out of the laundry

I walk out onto the porch and it's loud. There are people I have never met before walking around, there's a crowd at the table holding the food.

"Do you want to eat something?" Beca asks putting her hand on the small of my back "Shit sorry, force of habit" She says pulling away

I don't see my dad so I kiss her on the cheek "Don't apologise" I smile at her reassuringly "Just smile ok"

She rolls her eyes before looking back down at the food "Come on let's eat"

* * *

><p>Jordan and Liam seemed to love all there presents, although they didn't physically open them all, they definitely like what was on the inside.<p>

The cake was a fire engine and a police car, two cakes for two boys. Both beautifully made. Everyone is surrounding the small table they set up in the middle of the porch. They kids are being held by Natalie and Matt.

"_Happy birthday to you…. Happy birthday to you.."_

We all sing the song terribly, Beca's standing in front of me wearing a smile. I take the hand that behind her back and intertwine our fingers. She looks over her shoulder smiles.

Soon enough everyone was gobbling down their piece of cake. Except Beca who got two pieces as a result of Dani not wanting hers.

We spoke to almost everyone, small talk or long conversations seemed to fly by. Hours were passing quickly, soon enough people were heading home.

"Bye Chloe, Bye Beca" Lacy says walking up the porch stairs

"Bye Lacy!" I drone loudly, the alcohol starting to be felt. Beca just gives a small wave

We're sitting with my Nan and Aunt Josie. "Naann" we hear a whiney voice come up to us "Mum said I have to go to bed now"

Nan looks down at her watch before meeting the puppy dog eyes of her grandaughter "Well it's way past your bed time little one"

Hayley drops her bottom lip further"But Naaann, it's a party" she whinges

Nan squeezes Hayley's cheeks lovingly"I know baby, but it's already an hour past your bedtime so pick up that bottom lip before it hits the floor"

Hayley grumbles "Fine"

Natalie comes up behind Hayley and picks her up "So Hayley I'm guessing Nan didn't fall for your puppy dog routine?"

Hayley shakes her head glumly

"Well say goodnight to everyone" Natalie instructs as she places Haley back on the ground

Hayley walks around to Aunt Josie, Nan and me giving each of us a hug and a kiss. She reaches Beca "We can play tag tomorrow and then maybe you can try to catch us again"

She says leaning on Beca's knees "I think that sounds like great fun Hayley Bear"

Hayley grins and kisses Beca on the cheek "Night Aunty Beca"

"Night baby girl" Beca says scruffing up her hair

Beca smile fades as she realises we're all staring at her "What?"

"Hayley bear?" I say containing my laughter "Baby girl?"

She rolls her eyes "Shut up Chloe, you call her Hayley bear"

"I know but since when did you start using pet names?"

"Since I began liking these kids more than you" She retorts nonchalantly

I feign offense "That cuts deep B"

"Truth hurts babe_"_

I roll my eyes "You're incorrigible"

She flips her hair sarcastically "I know"

I laugh at her antics. My Nan begins a conversation about a cat that she used to call baby girl, I find it somewhat interesting until I see my dad sitting alone drinking a beer on the porch steps.

I lean over to Beca "Hey, I'm gonna go talk to my dad"

Beca's eyes widen "Chlo, you sure?"

I shrug uncertainly "Nope but I'm gonna do it anyway"

Beca smiles at my choice of words "It'll be fine, just call me over if you need me ok? I don't care what he says, call me over"

I nod with a appreciative smile "Ok" I kiss her on the head and make my way over to my dad

I scull the rest of my beer "Dad" i stte with no real emotion

"Chloe." he replies

I look straight ahead "You can't just ignore it"

He takes a sip of his beer "I have no idea as to what you're talking about"

I'm completely bemused to as how he can do this. "Are you shitting me?" I ask looking at him completely bemused

He looks at me with shock "Watch your langua—"

"No I will not _watch my language_ "I mock him in a deep voice "You're being a homophobic asshole" I announce raising my voice

Anger fills his eyes "Chloe Marie Beale. I'm not a homophobe, I just refuse to believe it. You don't have any proof, you've always been normal and now out of spite you tell me your gay just to make me mad."

I scoff "I have no proof? You see that girl over there?" His eyes flicker toward Beca, Beca is hearing all of this and she's standing up protectively "I'm dating her. She's my GIIRRLLFRRIIEENDD. Do you understand that?"

He scoffs before looking away "No she's not. You aren't dating her."

I roll my eyes "WOW, you aren't even shitting me here. Ask everyone in this household, she's my girlfriend and I am hers. We do coupley stuff, we go on dates, we kiss, we sleep in the same bed. I'm in love with her and nothing will ever change that. So open up your small, ignorant mind and see that your daughter is gay and very happy!" I exclaim standing up slowly as my anger fills me

He follows my action and rises so he is standing a few feet above me, he looks down and points his finger at me "How dare you. How dare you speak to me like that. How dare you tell me about the _shit _that you do with that- that- that bitch! What you think you are is unnatural and unhealthy, you need help! I do not want to see your face if you continue on with this _parade._ You're mother would be rolling around in her grave if she knew what you were doing." He says face to face with me

The uncontrollable anger takes over me, him bringing up my mother makes me snap. I slap him hard across the face "FUCK YOU!"

I storm off and run into the house with uncontrollable tears streaming down my face. I hear Beca calling after me. I continue running, I lock myself in our room and allow the inevitable to happen. I can barely breath the tears are flowing freely and my hands are shaking

I hear Beca knocking on the door "Chloe please let me in"

Hearing her voice slowly helps me stop hyperventilating, I slowly begin to breath normally. She notices that I've stopped sobbing "Chloe?" she calls softly

She knocks on the door quietly. When she get's no response I hear her say "Fuck this." A tone of frustration and anger woven through her words.

The words alone peek my interest, is she just going to leave me here? is she going to talk to my dad? I don't like the sound of either one.

I get up and head towards the door but just as I pass the bedside table I hear her message tone go off

I unlock her phone and see the multiple messages she has from Jesse. I instantly start crying again.

'_Beca what do you mean 'Chloe and I are just friends'?'_

'_You can't just call me and tell me that you're in love with her and then take that back"_

'_Just because this thing is an act, doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings for you'_

'_Stop ignoring me.'_

'_Beca Mitchell go fucking tell Chloe that you're in love with her'_

That's all I need to read and I'm out the door, I'm running down the stair and flying down through the kitchen. I stop at the back door. I quietly open it and step outside.

"Beca don't" My cousin warns as she grips Beca's wrist tightly

Beca looks from the man i call my father to Lexie, she clenches her jaw in frustration, the cogs turning in her head "Seriously fuck him" she yanks her arm out of Lexie's grasp.

She stalks down the stairs and stands over him

**A/N ooooooh. what's gonna happeennn? **

**oh and yeah, the characters are based off people i know in real life... so again, a reminder that the awesome and super charming character Dani, is in fact me.. or what i think i am like hahah (more of her in chapters to come) reviews make me transform into a little girl on christmas morning, just sayin. xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N ok so warning... a couple of very intense scenes in here, lets call it even on the change to once a week updates eh? enjoy, you gorgeous geeks 3**

"Ok, don't move and definitely don't talk, just listen. Now... what the fuck is wrong with you? Are you insane? I can't believe you. She's your daughter!" She stares at him with an intensity of a whole new level, one that i have never seen reside in those blue orbs.

"She's your only kid man" she breathes, shaking her head in disappointment.

My father straightens his back before muttering something that i can't quite hear but it must have been something cold as Beca's whole demeanor returns to the arced, protective, enraged aura that surrounded her before.

Her eyebrows raise into her hairline as she absorbs the unknown words, she squeaks out a barely audible "what?" as if in disbelief

"I-I - what th- seriously dude?!" she looks away as though she cannot believe that this situation is actually happening "You have got to be fucking kidding me?! You don't get to say that, you just don't... Some-fucking-how you managed to help produce the worlds most beautiful person so no you are not allowed to say that about your own daughter! She's the most kind-hearted, strong person I know and if you are willing to over look those qualities that every parent dreams of their kid having, just because she prefers women?" She looks deep into my fathers eyes and states intensely "then you _never_ deserved to be a father."

She's heaving at this point, my dad goes to stand up but she points at him "sit down" she spits. I can basically hear the conflict in my fathers mind, wondering whether or not he should obey her commands. Shockingly he remains seated "One more thing before i go back upstairs and try to console your distraught daughter..." she shakes her head in disgust "why would you bring her mother into this?" she questions rhetorically "Your own wife." her jaw clenches angrily "I can guarantee you sir, that she would definitely be disappointed...but it wouldn't be in Chloe." she finishes with an unrelenting stare

She removes her finger from his personal space, ultimately breaking the spell that was on my father

He looks up at her with anger, his demeanor exactly the same as the ones in my memories "And who the _fuck_ are you to give me a lecture about my daughter? What makes you so special?"

She groans as though it should be clear, she throws her hands up in the air "I'm in love with her, you idiot! I always have been and every moment that i spend with her, I fall that little bit deeper. So maybe i'm not special but she is, so I will do anything in my power to protect her from ignorant assholes like you"

He shakes his head mockingly, a tantalizing grin on his lips "You think you love her, that's nice" he antagonizes condescendingly.

Beca's fingers clench angrily at the words "No i don't _love_ her... I'm _in love _with her, I am in love with every single thing about her and what ever you say will never change that" she retorts strongly

He chuckles mirthlessly, he points his finger at Beca's cheek digging into her soft skin, he pushes his hand forward making her stumble backwards "Go back to wherever _your _kind come from" he spits hatefully

I stride forward knowing that that was it for Beca. She's got one hand on her cheek, clutching it as though she cannot believe he just did that. I can see the fumes radiating off her, a deep fire of hatred "Beca stop!"

But it's too late, she's slapped him hard across the face. The sound radiates through the backyard and into everyone's ears, my uncle steps forward from his place on the porch. "What t-"

I run down to the steps that they're standing below "Bec-"

She clenches her jaw with tear rimmed eyes, staring unrelentingly at my father. She shakes her head in disgust before pushing past him and up the stairs towards me.

As she passes him and reaches the first step, my father swivels and grabs her by the wrist. Their faces level, my dad's eye pouring into hers with a resentment i've never seen "Is that it? Is that all you've got? You were right about you not being special. I don't know what Chloe sees in you" he insults, a look of pure confusion and hate in his eyes.

Before i can say anything to counteract his words, Beca does the unexpected.

She punches him.

I gasp, my uncle curses under his breath as he steps forward. Everything happens so quickly.

After the first punch, she shoves him backwards making him stumble. My dad glares at her, a pink tinge to his right cheek "I'd stop there if I were you, what-ever-your-name-is" his eye twitching

Beca takes another step forward without hesitation

"Beca dont" i manage to yelp but she launches her self forward.

"Wooah" Matt sounds as he intercepts her path. "Not worth it Beca" he discourages as he wraps his arms around her angry unit.

She struggles against my large cousin "H-he's such a fucking di-" her voice cracks as her tears stream down her face.

"i know, i know" Matt soothes as he all but carries her up the stairs

As Matt guides Beca to me, i hear my uncle Ethan's voice "David, I think it'd be for the best if you left" a restricted sort of anger laced through his voice.

Before i can see the reaction to those words Beca is directly in front of me. Matt pats her back gently "I'll let you guys talk" I nod gratefully to my cousin before he walks off in the direction he came.

Beca looks up at me with her big blue eyes covered in water "I-" she croaks. A lock of hair falls from its place behind her ear, her make up is smudging and her jaw is clenching as though she is trying to restrain her emotions "I-I uh..I'm s-sorry Chloe" she manages to utter, her voice cracking several times. As those words leave her mouth she can't seem to contain her emotions, her brow scrunches up as the tears let themselves fall. She tucks her hair back behind her ear quickly as she begins to wipe at her eyes furiously.

"hey, hey" i whisper softly as I rest my hand on her shoulder, my head tilting as i try and console her.

She chuckles sadly through the tears, i'm pretty sure she just whispered the word 'pathetic'. I shake my head excessively "no, no Becs" I pull her into my front, wrapping my arms around her shoulder. Her heard resting perfectly in the crook of my neck "You're so amazing" i whisper into her hair, sealing it with a kiss.

I then feel her body start shaking, then i hear her sniffling increase. Her tears are wetting my neck as I continue to attempt to soothe her. I can feel my own tears starting to prick the corners of my eyes "Hey let's go to bed yeah?" I suggest softly

She nods as she pulls out of the embrace, she runs her hands under her eyes, wiping away any remaining liquid. She attempts to compose herself "i-uh yeah, lets do that" she runs her hand through her hair before meeting my eyes.

The sight of her eyes all red and puffy, filled with sorrow and pain pulls on a nerve so as a natural reaction, I offer my hand out to her. She glances down at my extended hand and when she meets my eyes again, i give her an encouraging smile. She tentatively takes it, her cold hands sending shivers down my spine.

I pull her close to me as we head into the house, an indescribable silence falling between us. I rub my thumb across the back of her hand to reassure her that this is fine.

We don't interact with anyone on our way up to our room. By the time we reach our door, I can feel the weight of the day tugging on my eyelids.

We take our clothes off and get changed in the dark, not bothering to even turn a lamp on. She crawls into bed first, lying in the foetal position right on the edge of the bed.

I tie my hair up messily as I join her, I slide under the covers and lie on my back. I stare at the ceiling as I listen to Beca's sniffles, I turn my head to look at her through the dark "Beca?" I whisper across the empty space between us

She makes a sound of recognition but to me that's not enough so I slide myself right up behind her and rest my chin on her shoulder, her familiar scent reacquainting itself with my senses "Becs?" I call again

She wipes at her face again "yeah?" she croaks

To know that she's still crying completely obliterates the small amount of filter I have left. I attempt to roll her to face me, she tries to resist "Beca, look at me" I practically beg

She sighs as she turns onto her side so we are now facing each other, face to face on the same pillow.

I bring my hand up to her face, resting my palm against her cheek as I run my thumb across the bottom of her eye. "I'm sorry" I whisper complete sincerity

Her eyes meet mine for the first time; I manage to see confusion in her dark blue eyes through in the poorly lit room "Why would you be sorry? I punch-"

I reposition my finger over her lips, evidently shutting her up "Regardless of genetics Becs, he deserved it."

She brings her hand up to remove mine from her mouth, she takes her fingers and intertwines them with mine as they lie between us. "How is it possible that someone like him is related to someone like you?" she asks quietly as her blue eyes pour into mine

I smile shyly "someone like me?" I probe playfully

She smiles half-heartedly "I meant what I said Chloe…" she starts, my heart is hammering away in my chest. She confessed her love for me, is that what she's talking about? Oh my god this might be it.

"You are the most kind-hearted, strong person I know" she elaborates

It wasn't what I was expecting but its just as good. I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, I avert my gaze to the material between us shaking my head slightly.

"Y-you know, for a second there…" I quickly glimpse at the dark blue orbs in front of me nervously "I thought you might have meant it"

Her expression contorts into an indiscernible one, her brow furrows "Chloe. You aren't letting what your father says get to you are you?" she asks sternly

I shrug minutely, I pretend to find fascination in the area of pillow between us "It's kind of hard not to Becs, he is my father" I answer softly, as though that should explain everything.

Beca makes an understanding look, she untangles our still interlocked fingers and brings her newly freed hand up to my face. She tucks a strand of hair that I hadn't noticed behind my ear, leaving her fingers on my jaw line "I know that it's hard not to believe what he says but Chlo, do you believe me when I say that _everything_ I said was nothing but the truth?"

My breathe hitches at not only the words, but the sincerity laced through everything. Her voice, her gaze, her touch… there's no way she's faking this.

I probably look like a stunned mullet because I am in complete shock she actually said that. The look of fear that enters her eyes must mean that she took my paralysed state the wrong way. She removes her hand from my face and repositions her head further away "I-uh- um" she rolls onto her back and scrunches her face up adorably "I –uh I shouldn't have said that, sorry" she runs her hand through her hair "I'm just going to go to sleep, so uh goodnight?" she rants as she moves further away and turning on her side.

I stare at her back, eyes still as wide as ever, trying to process the information I just received.

No, there's no way Beca feels would ever admit that she's in love with me. No way. The only thing that confuses me though, is the fact that she just did.

I stare at the hair cascading over her pillow, I'm too tired to resist the temptation of touching it. I silently play with the end of a lock of her smooth hair, attempting to get her attention.

"I'm sleeping" she mumbles dismissively

I know that this is her defence mechanism kicking in, trying to push me away because she doesn't want to deal with my reaction. "Beca?" I call quietly.

She sighs exasperatedly "I'm really tired Chloe" she dismisses once again

I roll my eyes at her self preservation and stubbornness "Just look at me Beca." I demand half-assed

She doesn't reply, she only pulls the blankets closer to her chin.

I stare at her figure unimpressed, slowly getting frustrated that she wont even give me a chance to respond so I roll to my side of the bed and slide out.

I see in my peripheral vision that she glimpses over her shoulder to check what I'm doing but I ignore her and walk around the bed to her side. I stand in front of her, staring at her while she tries to avoid eye contact by looking at the floor "Beca."

She closes her eyes completely ignoring me "Chloe, I'm really tired and I just want to slee-"

I squat down in front of her so that we are face to face. "I swear to god Beca… you can push everyone else away but I'm not letting you do that to me. Suck it up and talk to me" I whisper intensely

Her jaw clenches as she opens one eye at a time "There's nothing to talk abou-" she attempts to object but I stop her in the only way I know how.

I roll her onto her back and straddle her thighs, I position my elbows beside her head pinning her hands above her, putting our faces close together "Deny it again" I probe intently, my face hovering above hers "I dare you"

"Deny what?"

I shake my head slightly "Don't turn this back on me, I want to know what you're feeling" I answer, our faces still lingering close.

She stares at me, I stare at her.

She looks down at my lips, I look down at her lips.

She moves suddenly and now I'm on my back with my hands pinned above my head.

She doesn't smirk, she doesn't even bat an eyelash. All she does is lean in close as I try to catch my breath. Our faces are millimeters apart "I've already told you how I feel" our noses brush "I've told your father and I have told your whole family Chloe. _You _are the one who has not once brought up anything pertaining to how you feel."

She glimpses down at my lips before meeting my eyes again, her dark blue eyes pour deep into mine, she continues with an intense gaze "So don't tell me that you want to know how I feel because we both know, that you already know"

A silence falls through the room, neither of us breathe, neither of us speak. Just the rapid beats of our hearts.

I let my eyes examine her gorgeous face, the brown locks framing her face perfectly, her dark blue eyes swimming with an intensity I rarely see depicted. I look at her beautiful lips and the perfect teeth biting them adorably.

"Some days I wonder how I manage to stop myself" I utter barely audible. If I could see my face right now, I'd probably be looking at Beca as though she is the most intriguing yet beautiful piece of art that I have ever had the privilege of seeing. One that I am hopelessly in love with.

Her face contorts into a look of pure (adorable) confusion. "stop yourself?" she asks completely perplexed "from what?"

I clench my jaw as I glimpse down at her addictive lips "Kissing you." I meet her eyes, feeling extremely vulnerable at my new confession. Beca looks a little taken back.

"Not once in my life have I ever felt so strongly about a person" I continue for some reason.

She lets go of my hands and sits up straight. She looks down at me like she is trying to process the words coming out of my mouth.

I sit up so our faces are close again, I bring my hand up to her face "You said you were in love with me…" I recount slowly, her eyes widen slowly and her breathe catches… she looks as though she is going to try and take it back.

"And I don't think… that those words even come close to how I feel about you" I elaborate truthfully. I run my thumb over the appearing bruise on her cheek, I push away the anger that begins to heat my cheeks. I look at the enchanting eyes staring back at me "Is that enough or do you want to know anything else?" I ask quietly

Her fingers linger on my jaw line, she slowly leans in closer, our noses touching when she whispers "I need you to say it" she reveals innocently.

I understand completely so I weave my fingers through her hair and look directly into her eyes before saying with complete truth "I love you." Our lips touch, our eyes flutter shut and our hearts drum wildly "I'm in love with you" i utter before she pushes me back slightly so I'm resting on my back. Her body is pressed flush against mine, molding into a single figure.

The kiss begins to escalate, our hands wandering from the fixed position on each others faces. I mutter into her lips before I can't anymore "I am so fucking in love with you" the words absorbed into the kiss.

Beca stops abruptly, she pulls our lips apart slightly. The light from the street below cast a glow illuminating the outline of her figure. She looks at me with an expression I can't quite describe but it might be a mix of lust, love and something that looks a lot like disbelief.

She whispers to herself "this can't be real"

I smile at her adorable ways as I pull her down by the nape of her neck to kiss me again.

Our bodies pressed together, our lips moving against each other in an attempt to somehow grasp the emotions we feel, our hands roaming, our breathes hitching and our hearts racing. She may be right… this can't be real.

**A/N.2 So i appreciate every single review... but AsNerdyAsYou, Kirsty, becoming-sky and A LOT of the guests... your reviews made me laugh and some of them made me cry a little. Literally i love every single one of you :) especially the guest who offered to propose to me? it's definitely a yes. **

**btw updates may get slower because i'm reconsidering my whole plot line... so uh yeah, patience? love you all xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sup Pitches, so i've rewatched the PP2 trailer over and over again so now i have a butt load of motivation. Been real busy lately so forgive me for my crap updating. Enjoy x**

I'm awoken by the sound of Lexie yelling at her kids "Oh my god! Stop biting each other!" The images of my nieces and nephews biting each other place a lazy smile on my lips.

I chuckle and stretch my extremities, my arms slide over the cold material on the other side of the bed.

Cold material? Other side of the bed?

My eyes shoot open, the blur dissipates as I search the room for the small brunette. "Beca?" I call alarmed

I observe my surroundings and notice that she is no where to be seen, her things are all still here but she isn't. I launch myself out of my bed and towards the door but as my hand clasps around the handle, I just manage to see the small post it note on the door. It's written in her unique, adorable handwriting.

_Chlo,_

_I'm fine I just went for a walk,_

_Needed to do some thinking._

_Xx_

It calms me down a little bit to know that she hasn't completely run away but I'm still worried. I quickly grab my phone and shoot of a text to her asking where she is, assuming she wont reply I run down the stairs noisily "Hey guys, have you seen Beca?" I ask as I bound into the kitchen.

My family's glances turn to me, confused. "No, not this morning why?" my Uncle answers and asks.

I sigh as I run my hand through my messy bed hair "She's not in our room" I reveal dejectedly

Their postures stiffen and their eyes alarmed "Wait what?"

I hold up the note casually "Her things are still here but I'm still worried, she has a track record of running when things get serious"

"Serious?" they ask concerned

I shrug nonchalantly "We had a talk about something-"

"Wait! Did you propose?!" Brad interrupts loudly

I make a look of confusion and disbelief "What the hell Brad? Of course not" I roll my eyes before sighing exasperatedly "It's nothing like that, we just confessed a few things… but its enough to make her push me away"

They shake their heads "Just be patient, I'm sure things will turn out fine" Matt reassures with a warm smile

There's a small scoff "If the beating she gave your dad last night is any consolation then I'm sure we can safely assume she loves you enough to come back" Dani adds with a confident nod

The rest of the family nod in agreement which triggers a question. "So, uh you guys aren't mad at her… for y'know… punching dad in the face?" I ask nervously, my eyes glancing down at the note I'm fiddling with.

They either shake their heads or make a look of confusion "David used to be a sweet man but after… your mother" my Nan says softly "he's never been the same."

My Aunty Josie continues "He's is a completely different man to the one that your mother married. He's lost himself so he on some level, deserved what he got"

I nod in agreement, as I think back to when I first realised this. I had finally started accepting the loss of my mother and brother, I had just re-earned my place at the top of my year in most of my subjects and so I was receiving an award. When I got my first one a few years back, my family took me out to dinner and showered me in praises for my efforts… this time? He patted me on the back and gave me $20.

That when I first realised that he had really changed.

"Yeah… I should've seen it coming" I muttered as the memory quickly passes.

They shrug solemnly "He'll realise what he's missing out on sweetie, just be sure to keep Beca close"

I nod slightly "well that is, if I can find her" I utter looking down at my sock clad feet.

My uncle Paul moves forward and puts his arm around me "Go and find her Chlo, sometimes, when people say they want to be alone, they really don't. They're just afraid" he squeezes my shoulder gently

I nod as I process his words "that sounds exactly like Beca"

"Well go and find her before she convinces herself of something that's not true"

They all nod in agreement and murmur words of encouragement "Do you want us to help you look for her?"

I shake my head casually "no, no it's ok. I'm just going to be patient and wait until she's ready"

They all nod in understanding "Alright, well if you need anything Chlo, just let us know" my Aunt Josie reminds with a reassuring smile

I smile sadly "Thanks guys, I'm gonna go try and call her now" I tell as I slowly back out of the kitchen

They smile encouragingly as I exit the room.

I slowly drag myself back upstairs, I change my clothes and fix my hair. I sit in front of the wall of windows and stare down at the note.

Rerunning the events of last night but as I start replaying the memories of us in bed, there's a small knock at the door.

"Chlo?" I hear someone call quietly from the door

I look up to see Dani standing there, leaning against the door frame "Hey" I reply softly before returning my eyes to the view beyond the window.

"Can I come in?" she asks softly

I nod.

"She'll be fine" she reassures as a she sits down on the floor next to me almost silently.

"I don't know what to do" I ponder as I stare blankly out the window

She shrugs "Be good to her, be really, really good to her" she states as though it's the most obvious thing

I don't reply because I don't know how. So I look at her with slight confusion.

"I know I should be giving her this talk but honestly Chlo, she's really in love with you and she has done a lot for you so I think you should make sure she knows this."

I look at her confused "What do you mean?"

"We spoke about a lot of things last night… She gave me advice on certain things"

"Gay things?" I ask quietly

She nods "Yeah." she sighs "She was really cool and she told me about her experiences, homophobic experiences" she elaborates

My interest peeks slightly "Wait what?"

She nods sadly "She copped a lot of shit when she first came out"

I sigh loudly now knowing what she meant by _anymore homophobic abuse_

"So that's what I mean, she willingly stood up to your dad knowing that he would say that crap, even though she was scared out of her mind she still did it… for you"

I drop my face into my hands "I shouldn't have let her do that" I deprecate as I remember the harsh words of my father

Dani stands up slowly "She couldn't stand seeing you like that Chloe, so she reacted… what's done is done, just let her know that you love her and it'll be fine" She walks to the door "She does love you Chlo and I can tell you doubt it sometimes but she really does"

I swerve around in my seat "Why does everyone keep saying that?" I question, brow furrowed

She turns around "She tells us" she replies as though it's simple

I give her a puzzled look "Wha…"

"She doesn't literally tell us, she shows us." She interrupts. "She shows us by the way she makes you laugh or the way she opens doors for you, the way she has her hand on your back protectively, the way she stares at you with adoration. She loves you so much and I'm pretty sure she showed that to everyone including you, when she punched your dad in the face"

My eyes drop to the carpet covered floor "He's not my dad"

She nods "He doesn't deserve a daughter like you Chlo but there is most definitely someone who does deserve you." She offers a reassuring smile before strolling off slowly.

I drag myself off the floor and across the room to the unmade bed. I fall onto the comfortable piece of furniture. I close my eyes as the smell of Beca's conditioner and my deodorant intermingle to create something entirely new. My mind begins to wander.

You know that sort of dream state where you're half awake and half asleep, where you can control what you imagine but then again you can let it do its own thing? Well I'm in that state, memories of Beca and I flood my mind. The day we first met, the day I barged into her shower, the lingering touches during Bella's rehearsal, the roadtrip, the day we went to visit my mum and brother, the kiss. The kiss that makes me crave another.

One of the memories gives me an idea.

"Guys I think I know where she is" I announce quickly "Nan can I borrow your car?"

My nan nods quickly and excessively "Yes dear, whatever you need"

I smile and give her a kiss on the cheek before sprinting through the house and towards the front door

Just as I'm about to close the door behind me, I hear Brad yell "Bring us back our hobbit!"

I smile and close the door.

"Fancy seeing you here" I greet good naturedly as I sit next to her on the uneven grass

She looks up at me, half surprised and half something indiscernible "Hey" She says barely audibly

I look out over the familiar view of Chicago, I then rotate my whole body to face her "Hey" she doesn't look at me "Beca" I call softly, but once again she doesn't respond "Hey, at least look at me" I ask quietly

She doesn't.

I lift my hand to her chin and gently tilt her face upwards, resulting her eyes meeting mine for a millisecond "Bec-"

"Don't Chlo, it was my own fault" She interrupts turning away from me quickly

I grab her face with a little more force, I examine her cheek, not allowing her too pull away "Beca, the bruise is worse. He did this to you" I all but utter through my gritting teeth

She pulls away stubbornly "He poked me, that doesn't sound to aggressive Chlo"

"I swear to fucking god, he did this to you and I'm not letting it go" I promise, running my thumb over the bluish, purple mark on her cheek where he pushed her.

"I just have easily bruised skin" She tries to defend

I shake my head excessively "Don't. Don't make excuses for him, I've done that my whole life and it got me nowhere"

She sighs "I punched your dad in the face Chloe at a kid's birthday party. How am I going to face your family now?"

I smile sadly at Beca's fear of losing my family's affections. "Beca, they love you and they understand why you did what you did"

She deadpans "Really?"

I nod reassuringly "Absolutely"

She gives me a sad smile before looking back out onto the view of Chicago.

We sit there in silence for a couple of minutes and in those couple of minutes I decide to ignore what my brain tells me and do what my heart tell me to do.

I sit directly in front of her, she looks up at me and gives me a look of questioning. I take her hands in mine and place them in my lap.

"Beca" I say looking deep into her eyes sincerely "What's going to happen to us when we get back to Barden?" I almost whisper as I take in her beautiful features

She thinks for a second and shrugs "I don't know Chlo, this was your plan…"

"No I mean what will happen to _us_? Not my family, not my dad but us"

She bites her lip "I don't kno-"

"Do you want to go back to Barden and pretend this didn't happen? Pretend last night didn't happen?"

She shakes her head "Of course not" She pauses "But what do you want?"

I take a deep breathe and sigh "I want this" I say shifting our hands suggestively

She looks down at our hands and then back up at me "What are you saying Chlo-"

"I'm saying.." I scrunch my nose up and look at her through one eye "I'm saying that I want us, I don't want to act anymore. I'm saying that to me this whole weekend has felt real and that I want it to be real"

I look down at our hands, scared to look at her. Afraid of rejection and sort of not believing that I just admitted that. "Is that really what you want Chlo?" she whispers

I glimpse up at her and shrug "Its not only what I want, I feel like I kind of need it too"

She stares at me with complete sincerity and it looks as if she is going to say something extremely deep.

I'm preparing myself for rejection until the unexpected happens.

She smiles. Her genuine teeth bearing smile "I mean if that is what you _really _want and _need_, I _guess_ I could figure something out" she jokes.

My eyes widen "wait what? You're being serious?"

She rolls her eyes "No Chloe, I'm just being extremely sarcastic because I'm rejecting you."

I make a look of confusion

"I don't want to go back to Barden and pretend that this didn't happen" she explains "Come on Chloe, I thought I didn't have to explain my sarcasm to you" she teases with a soft smile

I let myself break out into the biggest smile possible, shes returning it and lifting her hands up to my face "You are honestly the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me and I would have to be a complete ding-a-ling to let you slip through my fingers" she tucks a loose piece of hair behind my ear

I'm pretty sure I might start crying, I have no idea what to say so I just smile and lean in. I look down at her lips as I lick mine subconsciously. She bites her lip and then looks down at mine.

Her hands are on the back of my neck pulling me closer, I sit up onto my knees and connect our lips.

Once again, the cliché parade occurs. I place my hands on either side off her and continue kissing her. She leans back and lays her head gently on the grass, I use my elbows to keep my body up.

I feel her tongues slide across my bottom lip, I part my lips allowing her entrance. We lie there showing all of our emotions and pent up feelings into this one extremely long kiss.

We part to catch our breath "Woah" she says

"Woah" I say as my head spins "I'm a bit dizzy"

She laughs and pulls me down on top of her, I cuddle into her side "Yeah I have that effect on people"

I laugh "On people… or just me"

She kisses my forehead "Oh the people should be so lucky, just you."

I smile and close my eyes with content.

_Shoot me down_

_but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

"Chloe, your phone is ringing" Beca announces beneath me

I quickly awaken as I answer the phone "Hello?"

"Chloe? Did you find her?" Lexie asks through the phone

I smile at my cousins concern "Uh yeah I did"

"Ok good, just hurry up and bring the midget home ok? Everyone is worried" she replies

"Yeah ok, we'll leave now" I reassure as I stretch out my legs.

We utter our quick farewells.

"Told you they loved you" I say as I watch Beca push her self on her knees.

She shrugs as she stretches her arms above her self, adorably. "I mean who can blame them, I mean I'm a midget DJ.. it basically spells irresistible" she replies with a smirk

I roll my eyes "You're so weird" I say as I look down at the time on my phone

Before I can even process the numbers on the screen, she takes me by the chin, leans down and kisses me softly "You're weird" she whispers into my lips

I chuckle as I return the kiss "Come on we have to get home" I remind as I push her backwards reluctantly

She sighs as she stands us completely before brushing herself off "is it weird that I like that you said home?" she asks as she extends her hand to me.

I take her hand "Not at all" I answer with a content smile

I smile at the fact that we are holding hands for no particular reason, we're doing it because we want to. Not for show, not for comfort but because we want/need to.

We pass through the cemetery and stop at my mums and brothers grave. "What'd you say to them last time we were here?" I ask curiously

She shrugs "I just told them that I'd try and take care of you

I stare at her adoringly "You're perfect" I utter quietly

She smiles and leans in to kiss me. She parts for a second and says "You should really stop talking to yourself" before pecking my lips gently and tugging me along with her.

I roll my eyes at her charming words.

"Look who I found" I announce, pulling Beca around the corner

A mixture of "Hobbit" "Midget" "Beca" all come flying around the room. Everyone huddles around Beca saying things like "Don't do that again Beca" or "You scared the crap out of us Midg"

They soon dissipate their worrying words and after a hug or a pat on the shoulder, they return to their previous places around the kitchen as Beca and I lean our backs against the kitchen benches. Beca runs her hand through her hair nervously "Sorry about that guys, I just needed to do some thinking" she explains

They all nod "We understand"

"But what we don't don't understand is how that dic- man we thought to be family could do this to you" my aunt josie says running her thumb over the bruise on becas cheek

Beca shrugs "It honestly doesn't hurt anymore, I'll be fine"

"Yeah but he wont" I hear Matt proclaim angrily.

Beca rolls her eyes "Come on guys let's just forget it happened, I brought it on my self"

They all disagree "Beca, that's irrelevant. He should've known to walk it off" Brad explains

She shrugs, her head hung in shame as she digs her hands in her pockets "I took it too far guys, I shouldn't have done that" she mumbles

The shake their heads "Beca, you stood up for Chloe when no one else did… which is equally shaming for us and heroic for you"

Beca snorts in disbelief "Heroic" she rolls her eyes at the over-exaggerated word

"Well it was something of the sorts" Aunt Josie states inarguably

Everyone nods in agreement, Beca just shrugs and continues to keep her head down. I rest my hand on her back, drawing random shapes with the tip of my fingers.

Her head lifts, the physical contact somehow alleviating her nervousness.

My Nan notices this and decides to lead the conversation elsewhere "So you guys… going back to Barden today?"

Beca and I nod in unison "Uh yeah, we should probably start packing actually" I ponder looking at the time "If we leave soon we might get halfway and then stop at a iss

motel" I add quietly to Beca

She bites her lip (adorably) in thought "Ok, sounds like a plan" she turns to me in thought "hey" she whispers softly as though she wants to discuss something privately

"Yeah?" I reply turning my whole body towards her, my attention completely on her nervous eyes and alternating between her anxious lip biting.

My family notices our position and our quiet chattering. They disperse from the kitchen silently.

I return my gaze to the beautiful person in front of me. Her head tilts uneasily "I- uh-I mean, it's good—well relieving to hear that your family holds nothing against me… but like uh y-you, I mean you're my girlfr- my uh person and it was _your_ dad that I-uh assaulted. So the only persons opini-"

I leap forward and capture her lips in mine to stop her adorable rambling. A small squeak leaves her lips as I take her bottom lips between my teeth as I pull back. Locks of hair come lose from behind her ear "wha-"

I chuckle as I push the fallen pieces of her behind her ear as I smile at her warmly "I needed you to be quiet so I could talk"

She smiles, teeth bearing "If you ever need to shut me up, that's the most effective way" her smile transitions effortlessly into a smirk

I kiss her again. A shorter kiss with the same amount of passion, our foreheads rest against each other "Duly noted" I murmur with a smirk. I press my lips against hers briefly before returning to the original subject at hand "I know you think I should be mad or at least upset about the thing with my father and I should be" she shifts uncomfortably, I hold her still "but I'm not" I affirm with a reassuring expression.

"He's your dad Chlo, I shouldn't have disrespected your family like that" she replies with a long sigh.

I smile at her concern "He hasn't been my 'dad' in 10 years Beca" I exhale sadly at the truth "The only negative feelings I have, are towards him so you can stop worrying ok?" I ask with an encouraging smile

She nods her head reluctantly "Just tell me if that changes" she utters uncertainly

I shake my head before pressing my lips against hers and mumble "it wont"

"It going to be hard to say goodbye to these crazy people" she as she sits in front of her opened suitcase, folding clothes and positioning them neatly.

I sit next to her and do the same thing "WELL" I exclaim as I carelessly stuff my items into my quickly filling bag "You don't need to worry about never seeing them again"

She smiles at my words "I suppose that's true"

We continue packing, Beca finishes before me so she decides to go on her laptop. After I collect all my things which are scattered around the house, I prop my large suitcase at the door.

"Bec" I say pushing a piece of hair out of her eyeline.

She looks up from her laptop and pulls down her headphones "Yeah?"

"I'm done"

She looks down at the time "So I guess we should be going then"

I nod "Yup" I say popping the 'p'

She closes her laptop and puts it into her bag. She connects her headphones into her phone and lets them hang around her neck before beginning to wheel out our suitcases "You know… if you actually folded your clothes-" she begins as we make our way out of the room.

We hear someone make a whip sound effect "Got her on the whip" Lexie jokes from the same place we saw her on the first night.

Beca places the suitcases on the foyer floor "She's the one on the whip"

I roll my eyes "She INSISTS on carrying my suitcase, I really don't have a choice"

Lexie chuckles "Always so chivalrous"

Beca gives a small sarcastic bow.

"So, tell me. How was your first acting gig?" Lexie asks Beca obliviously

Beca feigns a look of confusion "I haven't an idea to as what you are referring to"

Lexie gives her a puzzled look "What are you talki-"

Beca smirks "Well the thing is… I was never really acting y'know"

My blonde cousin soon catches on, her eyes slowly widening"Wait… wha-"

I pull Beca into my side, she wraps her arm around my waist "Surprise?" I announce, beaming hopefully.

Her jaw drops "So. You and her are like a thing now? Like a real actual thing?! You are actually together?!"

Beca and I chuckle at her reaction "Yes Lexie, Beca and I are 'like a real actual thing'" I confirm, mocking her choice of words

Lexie breaks out into a huge smile "I knew it!" she allows herself a small fist pump

Beca raises her eyebrow "You knew what?"

"I knew that you guys would eventually pull your heads out of your own asses and admit that you guys had feelings for each other!" she says running up to us and pulling us into an embrace

We both laugh loudly as we return her excited hug.

"Hey guys leaving without sayin goodbye?" Dani jokes as she walks in with Natalie in tow

"We didn't scare you off did we?" Natalie add

We both chuckle "its probably the opposite of that actually" I answer looking down at Beca with a knowing smile

She shrugs carelessly

"She's been complaining about not wanting to leave all weekend" I state kissing her on the head

They chuckle "I mean we are pretty cool y'know" Dani says sarcastically

Beca smiles "Yeah but only just"

Lexie walks out of the room as Dani and Beca continues their sarcastic bantering.

Soon enough we hear a bunch of small footsteps rushing through the house, almost as soon as we hear them we can see them rush through the living room and into the foyer. "Mum said you were leaving!" Hayley exclaims

I nod solemnly "Yeah, Beca and I have to go back home"

Collective sounds of disapproval come from the group of small children "I know guys but Beca and I have to go back to school" I explain crouching down next to them

Beca places her hand on my shoulder "Yeah or we'll get in trouble off our teachers"

The kids understand that one so they all nod sadly "But will we see you guys soon?" Jamie asks her puppy dog look coming into play

I smile at her trademark routine "Maybe, I'll talk to your parents about it ok?"

They all nod "Ok" Their disappointed expression leave their face as they all gather around Beca and I, giving us hugs and kisses.

We say our final goodbyes before they all run through the house and out the backdoor. Natalie rushes over to Beca and I "Well guys, I have to go keep an eye on the kids so I'll say goodbye now"

We nod "We'll see you soon Nat" I say hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek

She smiles "Definitely, the next birthday I guess"

Beca hugs Natalie "It was really nice meeting you"

Natalie smiles "We're family, no need to be so formal dear"

Beca laughs "Its only the truth"

Natalia rolls her eyes "Oh so charming"

Beca smirks.

Natalie says her final goodbye before chasing after the kids. We look around to see the whole family gathering around us.

"So I guess we'll see you guys next time?" I ask with a sad smile

They all nod "It probably wont be too far away, we have a lot of people in this family so that means a lot of birthdays" Nan reasurres

Beca and I smile "Sounds good to me"

One by one they all say their 'Byes' 'see you guys soons' or 'Later midget'

Hugs and kisses, punches in the arm. The usual Beale customs y'know.

Our nan is the last one to say goodbye to Beca "So my little one" my nan says putting her hands on Beca's shoulders "I am so, so happy that Chloe found you. You are both so good for each other"

Beca smiles and immediately pulls herself into my Nans embrace "This family is crazy but for some reason I love you guys already" she mumbles as she leaves the long hold. I'm pretty sure I just saw her wipe away some tears but who knows with Beca. Theres a bunch of 'Aws' and 'we love you too'

"You guys like her more than me" I joke

My nan shrugs "Sorry Chlo but she actually helps me in the kitchen"

I go to object but Brad intervenes "She also likes football"

I manage to say "But she goes for Seattle"

Brad shrugs "She at least knows the rules"

Every one laughs "Well I guess, I'm the lucky one who gets to see her everyday so it's really no loss for me"

They all roll their eyes "How are you going to live with her Beca?" I hear Matt joke

Beca laughs and then smirks "I'm not. I mean she's not even my girlfriend" she says sarcastically, they all laugh obliviously.

I fake laugh and nudge Beca in the arm. She shrugs and continues.

"So I guess I'll see you all later then" She says digging her hands into her pockets nervously.

They all nod, Matt picks up our suitcases as Uncle Paul opens the door "Bye guys"

Matt leads the way to my car, he puts the bags in the back of the car before giving us one last goodbye and going back inside.

Beca sits in the passengers' seat "So that was an interesting weekend"

I nod as I put my seatbelt on "Most definitely interesting"

She leans over and lifts my head and kisses me on the lips, after we part I look at her questioningly.

She shrugs "the last time we kissed was too long ago"

I roll my eyes "That was about an hour ago" I reply

She scrunches her nose "Exactly"

I smile at her as I lean in, capture her lips in mine for a longer more intimate kiss "You're right. It was too long"

She winks at me and then falls back into her seat "Lets go home and tell the girls the good news"

I laugh "Aubrey's gonna shit a brick"

Beca snorts "Hopefully"

**A/N Oh just so you know, each review make me smile, laugh or cry. and the really good ones, all three at once.  
>oh and you guys completely overwhelm me with the amount of follows, favourites and reviews. like i am in love with all of you. (except 'samesame' just no)<strong>

**btw this isn't the last chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N Sorry for the shitty updating guys BUT its holidays now, so i hope i can spend more time writing :) Oh and there a lot of divider lines in here because i'm a terrible writer and i dont feel like writing the mundane stuff... you know, driving to the car, walking into houses blah blah. yeah so hope you guys enjoy :) xx p.s A REALLY LONG CHAPTER. GUYS ITS REALLY LONG FOR ME ok.. cool. x_**

"What do you mean you can't fix it this time?" I question as I put my hands on my hips with wide eyes.

"I mean, I cant fix it this time" Beca replies crossing her arms defensively.

"Well why not?" I challenge

"How about you ask the car that?" She asks sarcastically as she gestures to the smoking car.

I roll my eyes at her "Well what are we going to do?"

She sighs as she runs her hand through her hair "I don't know, let's just call the mechanics and see how long it's gonna take"

I exhale noisily "Ok, I'll do that now"

**_5 minutes laters_**

"Soooo the guy said he'll be over in an hour or so" I tell Beca as I join her at the hood of the still smoking vehicle.

She nods minutely "Okay then, I guess we should go tell the family that they haven't gotten rid of us just yet"

I shrug carelessly "I guess so"

_**Inside the Beale House**_

"Hey guys" I greet walking into the living room where everyone's surrounding the tv.

"Ooft Blackhawks" Beca drawls looking at the screen displeased

Everyone looks up "What are you guys doing here?"

"Yeah, I thought we got rid of you" Brad deadpans, staring directly at Beca with a teasing glare.

I roll my eyes while Beca just snorts "You're the one who secretly told me that you wished we lived in Illinois _Bradley_"

He narrows his eyes at her "You know I hate being called that"

Beca shrugs and continues "SOO… Chloe's car broke down." She explains

They all laugh "We keep telling you to get a better car Chloe"

I furrow my brow "and I keep telling you guys no, because my car is a classic and I love him"

They all roll their eyes "So what are you going to do?" my Nan asks

"Well, the guy is coming up to take a look in a about an hour so once we find out the damage we can go from there I guess"

Then nod before gesturing for us to sit down "Come join us"

Beca claps once "So who are you losers versing today?" she teases as she sits down next to Brad

He rolls his eyes "Please don't tell me you go for Captitals"

She chuckles as she shakes her head "Oh they wish. For me? Redwings all the way" she reveals, chin jutted proudly.

Brad groans and throws his head back "Come on Beca, leave me something to work with"

I sit next to a smirking Beca "Why do you go for a team that's in Washington and a team that's in Michigan? Next you're gonna tell me that you go for Miami in basketball?"

She chuckles and shrugs "I moved around a little when I was growing up"

I nod "Oh ok. Well that makes sense" I respond as I link my arm with hers.

"So unfortunate that I didn't stop at Chicago" she begins with a fake frown "We could've gone to the same high school"

I roll my eyes "Please, I don't even want to imagine what hormonal, teenage rebel badass you were"

She gives me a smug look "You would've been the good girl that fell for the badass"

I snort "No? I was so _not_ a goody-two-shoes" I lie.

She raises her eyebrows "Oh really?"

I nod confidently

"Lexie" Beca looks over to Lexie "Is this true?"

"Nope. She was most definitely a goody two shoes growing up" She answers before turning back to the screen

Beca grins at me when I feign offence "Its ok babe, I would've been the badass who fell for the nerd… no denying it"

I grin smugly "It's the charm, isn't it?"

She rolls her eyes "Yes, it would have nothing to do with the fact that you look like a walking paradox"

I tilt my head in confusion "What do you mean?" My brow furrows as I try to interpret her words.

She shrugs nonchalantly "I mean that.. You have red hair which is normally associated with the devil or having no soul"

I frown at her, slightly offended by it.

"BUT!-" she continues "You are the most stunning person I have ever met and you have one of the most beautiful souls… so what I'm saying is you basically contradict yourself" she explains quietly

My heart warms at her words "Beca… You are such a closet romantic" I whisper as I nuzzle into her neck

She rolls her eyes "Only for you so shut up and stop outing me"

Brad snorts from next to us, he makes a sound of a whip "So whipped Beca"

Beca's about to retort but she's interrupted

"Brad, i think that everyone could use some snacks right about now" Lexie declares knowingly

Brad goes to object "But the gam-"

She looks at him pointedly to which he shuts up and leaves the room. Lexie winks at us and continues watching the game

Beca and I smile at her antics and then focus our attention back on each other. She looks down at me as I cuddle into her side.

She kisses me on the forehead "Y'know, I feel like this is a dream" I whisper into her neck

She rest her head on my the top of mine "Me too…. But I guess its more of a nightmare"

I shoot up "Hey" I frown, faking offence

She chuckles and raises her hands in defence "I'm kidding, you're the greatest" she amends pulling me back down into her side

"You really know how to sweet talk a girl" I joke as I comply with her request

She shrugs "I cant help what comes naturally"

I roll my eyes once more..

**_An hour later - Beale's Driveway _**

"WHAT?!"

Beca puts her hand on back to calm me "Chloe…" I close my mouth and walk off

Beca watches me storm off before turning back to the older man who looks slightly intimidated.

"Sorry about that but what do you mean, it won't be fixed for another 3 days" I hear her ask the mechanic

I ignore what they say and I tune out and watch Beca as she speaks. She runs her hand through her wavy hair before it falls perfectly, she's smiling every so often to soften the situation but her foot is tapping impatiently

**_10 Minutes later_**

"Babe" I hear her call when the guy walks off to his truck. I push down the warm feeling that arose when she called me babe.

I meet her halfway "What does he mean 3 days?"

She sighs "Well, you need new parts and he doesn't have that particular part in stock so he has to order it"

"Well why does that take 3 days? what happened to overnight express?" I question eyeing the mechanic suspiciously

She takes my hand to get my attention "Chlo, we aren't the only people in Chicago who need their car fixed ok. It was meant to be just under a week but Brian managed to pull some strin-"

"Brian?" I ask at the mention of this strangers name "What? Did you guys just form a friendship over my broken car?"

"Chlo, I don't see the problem here? We stay in Chicago for a few more days, no damage done" she moves on from my immature bickering.

I pinch my brow "Beca, today is Monday. We already missed one Bella's rehearsal AND there is this thing that you do at college called 'classes', I don't know if you've noticed" I reason

She lets go of my hand and runs it through her hair "Chloe, there isn't much we can do.. and we'll call up Aubrey and tell her what's happening"

I sigh deeply, even though she's right."You should call your dad and Jesse"

She groans "Urgh why?" she whines

"Tell your dad that you can't get to your classes and tell Jesse to talk to the Luke" I explain

She rolls her eyes "I hate that you're right"

Before I can appreciate her submission _Brian_ interrupts "So I'll tow the car down to my shop and I'll give you a call when any progress is made but it should be finished around Thursday afternoon"

Beca smiles appreciatively "Oh cool, thanks dude" She shakes his hand "I'll see you later"

He smiles with a nod and walks to his truck to do his business

_**Inside the Beale house, again.**_

She places the suitcases at the bottom of the stairs "It's good to be back" She announces sarcastically as she stretches hr arms

I roll my eyes and tug on her hand "C'mon, lets go tell the family the good news"

"That's absolutely no problem girls" My Nan says smiling from the kitchen sink

"Thanks Nan, sorry about the inconvenience" I apologize as I sit at the counter

She shakes her head furiously "There's no inconvenience when two of my favourite girls are visiting"

"You would think that El was the one who messed with the car to make us stay longer" Beca jokes smirking at my Nan

My nan grins at us menacingly "I am not admitting nor denying anything" She teases as she walks past us

I face Beca who is chuckling at my Nan "So I haven't heard anyone call her 'El' in a while"

Beca shrugs "Well it's a bit soon to call her Nan"

I laugh "I'm positive that my family would have 0 problems if you did"

She laughs shyly "That's probably true"

**_That night _**

"Ok well, good night guys" Beca pronounces, standing up holding my hand

Sounds of disapproval fill the room "C'mon it's not even halfway through yet"

Beca makes an apologetic expression "I hate movies, you all know that"

I stand up behind her "She's just alternative guys" I make a fake expression of being impressed.

They all nod in agreement "Yeah, I am" she sneers at me jokingly. "Quit whining" Beca orders as we make our way through the living room and past the TV

"Night" I declare as we reach the exit

"Night" My family responds all at once, in sync.

"Peace guys" Beca says along with a peace sign, I roll my eyes at her departure gestures

"Night Beca!" or "Night Midget!" or "Night little one!" all come at once

Beca shakes her head as she pulls me out of the room

"My family totes like you more than me" I whine as we walk up the stairs together.

Beca shrugs "I think they like that I make you happy" se explains

I smile as I watch her walk up the stairs. "That's true, you do make me happy" I agree as I pull her to a halt

She stops her ascent and turns to look at me confused "I'm being serious Beca… You really, really make me happy"

Beca smiles as she leans down to capture my lips "That's what I live for" she mutters into my mouth

I wrap my arms around her hips as she snakes hers around my neck. I slide my tongue across the bottom of her lip to which she allows access.

She pulls our bodies as close as possible but it still feel as if we aren't close enough. I drag my hands down her sides until they reach her thighs, I pick her up while she wraps her legs around my waist. I slowly carry her up the stairs, small moans distracting me with each step.

"Shit. Sorry" I verbalise as I push her against our door

She giggles (Yes, Beca Mitchell actually giggled) and connects our lips once more. Her hands have found their way onto the exposed skin under my shirt and they are roaming dangerously.

As I go to open the door I feel Beca stop suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I whisper

She holds her finger up to my lip to silence me, her face concentrating adorably as she listens intently.

"Do you hear that?" She asks quietly, her head tilting as she seeks for the sound.

I turn my head to the small noise "Yeah, I do actually"

"I think one of the kids are crying" She muses, dropping her hand from my face. Her eyes never leaving the door the sound is coming from.

I carefully place her on the floor before she walks off in search for the sound.

"Beca, I'll just go and get Lexie or Natalie" I tell as I begin my descent down the stairs.

She ignores me and continues tiptoeing around the upstairs hallways

I roll my eyes and run down the stairs in search of the parents.

"I don't know who it was but it was definitely someone crying" I explain as we reach the top level of the house

"Boy or girl?" Lexie asks

I shrug "I came to get you as soon as I heard"

We hear a soft melody coming from the end room, we inaudibly tread to the door.

I peek my head in and see the most heart-warming sight.

Beca cradling my nephew while humming a soft melody. A look of pure happiness on her face "Babe?" I whisper

She looks up at me slowly "Oh yeah" She kisses Jordan on the head before placing him back in his bed

She sneaks over to us and carefully slides out of the door before closing it behind her silently.

"Sorry Nat, I just saw him crying so I couldn't just leave him y'know" Beca explains shyly

Natalie just smiles "You're good with them, he never falls asleep that easily with me"

Beca shrug, obviously not knowing what to say "Sorry about making you come all the way up here" I say taking Beca's hand and looking down at the perfect brunette

"Oh it's not a problem" Natalia replies

I nod with an appreciative smile "I just didn't expect Beca to be so…"

"Perfect?" Beca smirks at me

I roll my eyes and peck her on the lips "I hate that you're right"

Beca winks at me and squeezes my hand

"So….. Before you guys start making out, I think Nat and I will go back downstairs"

We fall out of our daze and focus on Lexie "Oh yeah, for sure." Beca recovers.

"Night guys" I add as we make our way over to our room

"Night lovebirds" Lexie winks at us

We roll our eyes and close the door behind us "They're so weird" I articulate as I plop onto the bed

She pecks me on the lips before saying "Not as weird as us"

She walks off to go get changed while I can't help but just sit there and smile at the situation.

"Night Chlo" She says cuddling into my side

I pull her closer and breathe in her scent "Night B" I exhale

I close my eyes and listen to the sound of her heartbeat, feel her breath on my chest and bear the sensation of her being so close to me.

As I begin to believe that she's fallen asleep I hear her quietly say "I just want to tell you that…"

I hold my breathe… is it too early for us to start saying I love you casually?

"I think…"

Oh my lord… is she gonna say it?

"- I think… that you're weird."

I smile and kiss the top of her head "You're weird"

She lifts her head up from her spot on my chest and looks up at me. She leans in to connect our lips, it's a soft, gentle kiss. Saying words that we're both too scared to say again.

She pulls away but is still close enough that our noses are touching. I lean up and put our foreheads together and close my eyes.

"You meant a lot to me y'know" I whisper

She replies with a barely audible "I know" she pecks me on the lips delicately and murmurs "You mean a lot more to me than you think Chlo"

I drift off to sleep with those words still dancing in my mind.

_**The Next Morning**_

"That sucks" I whine as I put Beca's bowl in the sink

Matt nods solemnly "I know, Chlo but it was bound to happen"

I look over to Beca who's got Jordan in her lap and is making goo goo faces at him "How long this time?" she asks without looking up from the kid in front of her.

His back leans against the sink and he folds his arms, also looking at Beca and his son "3 months"

I sigh exasperatedly "It's not too bad but it still sucks"

He nods in understanding "I know but its my job and I love my job"

I smile and pull him in for a side hug "You're a good person Matt"

He scuffles my hair and walks over to Beca "You too Chloe" he squats down next to his son and my girlfriend "But Beca's better, she actually knows what 'Call of Duty' is"

I roll my eyes "The fact that I don't play violent video games does not make me a bad person" I say in defence

Beca carefully gives Jordan back to Matt before walking over to me "Oh please Chloe, we all know you're not a bad person" She says putting her hands on my waist "But it definitely makes you weird"

I kiss her and smile "A weirdo that you can't get enough of"

She smirks and kisses me back "I hate that you're right"

"Hey guys, so Lexie and I are leaving this afternoon" Matt interrupts obliviously

Beca and I shoot around "Wait what? why?!"

He focuses his attention back on Jordan "Well Jamie has to get back to school, she's already missed 2 days"

We both sigh in sync.

"I'd rather spend as much time here with you guys but Jamie's school is pretty strict" he justifies "but Natalie will for sure keep you posted on everything while I'm gone" he assures

We nod "Yeah, ok. Sounds good"

Matt walks towards the exit "Don't worry guys, I'll be fine… I always am"

"Hey guys, do you want to go get some lunch in the city with me?" Dani asks from the top of the stairs as we walk past to go to the living room

We look up "Uh yeah, for sure sounds fun"

She smiles "Ok sweet, we'll leave at like eleven thirty"

We smile and nod "Ok, sounds like a plan" Beca says taking my hand as we walk into the living room

We sit down on the couch and cuddle into each other "So I was thinking…"

"That's never a good thing" I say jokingly

She rolls her eyes "I was thinking.." she says ignoring my statement and continuing with her thoughts "That I could take you out tonight?"

I sit up "Beca, I think we already skipped the dating part" I say gesturing to our positions

She smiles "I know and I love that, BUT you're the kind of girl that deserves a first date"

I lean in and kiss her softly "Ok, it's a date"

She pulls me in for a more passionate kiss before muttering into my lips "I'll pick you up at 7"

I smack her arm and continuing to kiss her

"Guys, stop making out. We should probably leave now" Dani yells through the house

Beca and I roll our eyes and get up, turning the tv off as we go "Time flies when you're having fun" Dani smirks at us once we reach the door

Beca quickly grabs both of our bags and meets us in Dani's car.

"Why does your 19 year old cousin have a better car than you?" Beca asks as she adjusts her seatbelt

I sigh "My car is special and has sentimental value"

Beca nods once "Still waiting for an answer?"

Dani laughs and interrupts "Because i started putting money away ever since my dad put me in a racing kart"

We laugh and begin our journey to the city of Chicago.

"This place looks good" Beca says observing the diner we were currently walking past

Dani and I tilt our heads "It must be new, we haven't seen it before" Dani says for both of us

I nod "Looks good enough"

We head in and sit down at a booth for four people. Beca and I are obviously next to each other with Dani sitting opposite us.

"Can you guys at least control your tongues while we're at lunch?" Dani jokes

Beca smirks "Oh I have complete control over my tongue Dani" she says seductively

Dani rolls her eyes and avoids eye contact by looking at the menu.

**10 Minutes later**

"I'll be right back with your drinks" The waitress says as she takes our menus and walks away

Dani puts her hands together as though she has an important announcement "Welp, I need to pee"

Beca scoffs and I laugh as Dani gets up to go find a bathroom

When Dani leaves Beca faces me "We need to get that girl a girlfriend or something"

I roll my eyes "Oh she's young she'll have plenty of time to fall in love" I say waving my hand in her general direction

Beca shrugs "I think Dani is very mature y'know" Beca says tapping her finger on the end of the table "I mean, she's really wise for a nineteen year old"

I roll my eyes "Beca you just turned 21, theres barely 2 years difference"

She nods "I know but like I'm mature.. so what I'm saying is that I think Dani would suit someone who is older than her"

I laugh "Are we still talking about my cousin Dani? I don't recall her being wise and mature"

Beca shrugs "When was the last time you had a one on one talk with her?"

I tilt my head trying to remember. Then it hits me, she is pretty wise, she gave me that talk the morning after the party

"Yeah I guess.. but like how old?" I say grimacing at the thought of my younger cousin hooking up with an old lady

She laughs "Not like an old 50 yr old chick, like someone our age"

I nod "I guess that would be cool"

"So I'm really excited for our dat-"

"Hey guys!" Someone interrupts

We both look up and see a familiar blonde sitting down in the seat across from us

"Oh hey Jess!" I greet smiling genuinely

She has her hair tied up messily and she's wearing sports gear "Sorry to interrupt your date guys but I saw you through the window on my run so I thought I'd drop in and say hey"

I shake my head nonchalantly "It's cool"

"So you guys are still in town?" she asks, starting conversation.

Beca nods "Uh yeah, Chloe's car broke down so we're stuck here for a few more days" Beca says putting her hand on my thigh

I sigh and shrug "You remember my first car Jess"

Jess smiles as she recalls my choice of vehicle "Oh yeah, that coupe? You still have him?"

I chuckle nervously with a shy nod "Yeah, he's gotten a little old"

Jess chuckles "As I remember he was always old"

I roll my eyes "Enough about me and my choice of cars, what's going on in your life?"

Jess shrugs "Well I'm in my last year of my teaching course"

My interest is peeked "You're doing a teaching course as well?!"

Jess nod enthusiastically "High school gym teacher, you?!"

"Elementary" I answer laughing at the coincidence.

"That's so weird" she ponders smiling

I nod "it's crazy, so what school are you doing your student teaching at?"

"Uh I think I've been put at Lake View?" she says unsure of herself

I'm about to reply but I'm interrupted "You're teaching at Lake View?"

We all look up to see my brunette cousin standing there. Her light brown eyes staring intently at the blonde in front of us.

I look over at Jess who seems as though she's forgotten how to speak "I- uh y-yeah"

Dani smiles "That's really cool, I just graduated from there last year" She take her sunglasses from the top of her head and places them inside her leather jacket. She doesn't break eye contact with Jess at all

"So uh Dani, this is Jess" I introduce giddily

"Jess, this is my cousin Dani" I say gesturing between the two of them.

I glance at Beca who is beaming at the scene unravelling before her

"Nice to meet you" Dani holds out her hand

Jess snaps out of her daze "I – uh the pleasure is all mine?"

Dani chuckles "Are you sure about that?"

Jess nods in confirmation "Yeah, I'm sure"

"So…" Beca says in attempt to make it awkward

Jess looks at both of us and then back to Dani "Oh shit, I'm in your seat" she says scrambling to get out of the booth

She moves out of Dani's way "Sorry about that" as she gestures to the empty seat

Dani chuckles and puts her hand on the small of Jess's back subtly "It's seriously fine, you should join us"

Jess blushes and raises her hands "No, it's ok. I don't want to intrude"

Dani turns to Beca and I "Is it ok if she joins us guys?"

Beca and I answer immediately

Dani smiles victoriously "See?"

Jess smiles and rolls her eyes "Ok, if you insist"

Jess sits down and scoots further into the booth, making room for Dani. Dani removes her leather jacket revealing a light grey v-neck and her _Pride _necklace

Jess observes this but she quickly looks up to meet Dani's gaze "So you used to go to Lake View?"

Dani nods "Uh yeah, it's actually not a bad school. The kids are alright most of the time"

Jess tilts her head "How do they feel about gym teachers?"

Dani laughs "Gym teachers are the most popular" Jess sighs in relief "And since you're hot they'll like you even more"

Jess smiles "Hot?"

"Oh yeah. The attractive teachers are always the favourite" Dani reveals nonchalantly "and you seem nice enough so it's just a bonus I guess"

Jess laughs "Do the students compliment as much as you?"

Dani scoffs "Oh definitely but in a very, very annoying, crude and douchey way"

Jess nods "Well now I just can't wait" she exclaims sarcastically

Dani smiles warmly "If you have any problems, which I'm sure you wont.. just come and get me, I mean I have some weight around that school" She tells Jess with a wink

While this conversation is happening across from us, Beca and i are trying to hold back our laughter at their lack of subtlety

"ok well it was nice seeing you guys again" My blonde friend expresses as she steps out of the booth.

Beca and I smile together "It was really nice to get to know you" Beca replies genuinely

Jess smiles and leans in to hug both Beca and I "Message me sometime guys"

I nod with a nostalgic grin on my face "Definitely"

Finally… Jess turns to the brunette across standing next to her, who had gotten up to allow her out of the booth "Dani" she simply states

"Jess" Dani responds with a smirk

"You have my number so I'm expecting a text from you soon" She articulates with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

Dani returns the expression "Well hey, in exchange for your number.. let me walk you out" she offers chivalrously

Jess's smirk transitions into a soft smile effortlessly "That would seem like a fair trade"

Dani chuckles and gestures her hand towards the exit, signalling for her new friend to go first. Jess utters her final farewells to Beca and I before walking to the exit with a giddy brunette following her.

"Well that was unexpected" Beca verbalises while stretching her arms in front of her

I giggle shamelessly "They were like blatantly flirting… it was sort of gross, but like a good gross y'know" I attempt to explain

Beca nods in agreement but she then stops and faces me with a pondering look "Do you think people see _us_ like that?"

I stare at her for a brief moment, as I think back to the conversation I had with my uncles and Dani "Definitely" I reply before laughing at the situation.

I take a quick glance back to see Dani and Jess grinning like idiots talking and laughing. Jess touches Dani's arm while she's most likely laughing at one of Dani's puns.

Dani is beaming and staring at her like she is the worlds most fascinating thing, Jess pulls her in for a hug to which they both seem to deeply enjoy, it lingering a lot longer than would be expected for two people who had just met.

They say a few last things before Dani heads back over to us.

"So…" Dani says sitting down in front of us obliviously

Beca and I both stare at her expectantly, eyebrows raised and smirks set in place.

"What?" Dani asks tilting her head

"Don't _what _us… what the hell was that?" I prompt a little too loudly, I feel rather than see Beca flinch at the sudden raise in tone.

Dani rolls her eyes, and picks at the empty plate in front of her "What? Jess is cool"

Beca intervenes "You guys seemed to be getting along _quite _well. She seemed pretty keen to me, looks like she wants some of the D" she finishes with a wink and a wiggling eyebrow.

I scoff "The D? Since when did Dani have a dick?" I question, completely confused about their inside jokes.

They both roll their eyes "D is for Dani" Beca explains a matter-o-factly. Her expression telling me that it should've been obvious.

Dani adds "You dick"

Beca laughs and I glare at her.

"So are you going to ask her out?" Beca asks, changing the subject

Dani shrugs, biting her lip in thought "I dunno, maybe.. I'm a bit nervous"

Beca throws her hand forward "No worries youngling, I wrote the book on how to get the ladies"

I roll my eyes "She really didn't… I mean, this" I gestures to between us "This is really an act, I'm actually paying her." I deadpan.

Beca's eyes widen "Oh really?" she faces me completely.

I nod unfazed by her adorable glare and shrug nonchalantly, she bites her lip and raises her eyebrow in a way that she knows I cant resist

"Don't do that face" I utter, eyes narrowing.

She tilts her head and feigns confusion "What face?" she drops her bottom lip and pouts.

Dammit.

My resistance to Beca's puppy dog face has never been strong.

I roll my eyes and lean in to kiss her, she doesn't reject it or push me away playfully, she just pulls me in by the neck "All an act?" she mutters into my lips

I smile and peck her on the lips softly once more before turning back to Dani, ignoring her question "Sorry about that" I apologise not so truthfully.

Dani shakes her head laughing "It's no problem, I just want one thing from you guys for making me sit through this adorable, gooey crap"

We nod slowly "Okkk?"

She smiles "I get to be your first childs godmother"

I roll my eyes and Beca scoffs "Really? You're thinking that far ahead Dani?"

She snorts and says casually "We all know it's going to happen, there's no use in denying it" she explains oblivious to the actual amount of hours we've been together.

Beca shrugs playfully"I mean how adorable would a little Chloe be?"

We all laugh "C'mon, imagine a small Beca running around…" I suggest, still slightly shocked that Beca isn't freaking out and running away at the mentin of the distant future.

"Ok so enough chit-chat. Lets talk business…Now about the godmother…"

**That Night (AKA: Date night)**

"Thanks again Lexie" I say as she finishes the complicated hairstyle that she's styling with my recently washed hair.

"No problem, do you like it?" she asks pushing me towards the mirror

My smile grows "Woah, that actually so good." I turn my head to the side to see that she's put my hair up into a complicated braid and she's manipulated it to look like a flower. "Where'd you learn that?"

"The internet can teach you anything these days, I have two daughters… might as well learn something more than a ponytail" she answers, dismissing the compliment "So where are you guys going?"

I shrug "Uhhh I don't know, she just told me that she was going to take me out tonight" I tell her truthfully. Beca was very vague.

Lexie nods in thought before sitting on the bed near me "So it's weird how this turned out hey?"

I turn around to get dressed, picking up the item of clothing before answering "Its definitely weird and completely unexpected"

I pull up the sea green dress and gesture for Lexie to zip it up "I did" she replies simply.

I turn around and look at her questioningly "Wha-"

"I knew that you guys would end up together from the moment I saw you guys bantering in the foyer" she quickly states.

I roll my eyes, not believing her words. "No way you could've known"

"C'mon Chlo, you guys weren't even acting for that time period that you thought you were, everyone could see that you guys loved each other" She reasons as she hands me my shoes

"Well, I guess we weren't really.. because like, look where we ended up right?" I ponder sitting on the bed and pulling on my shoes

"I am honestly so happy for you Chlo" Lexie adds while chucking a piece of gum at me, telling me to get up

"I'm really happy as well" I agree popping the piece of gum in my mouth and walking over to Lexie's dresser

She sprays some expensive perfume and tells me to walk through, she grabs my wrist and applies a fine mist. "This is really expensive shit Chlo, you are basically irresistible now"

I smile with a raised eyebrow "Well thank you _so_ very much"

I look over at Lexie's bedside clock and see that its 6:57 "Well I better go find Becs"

Lexie follows me out the door before randomly asking "Doesn't it seem weird that you're dating a hobbit?"

I laugh loudly as we descend the stairs "She's cute though" I argue and in my head, that's the winning point.

As I reach the bottom I see my Nan walking into the foyer "Hey Nan, have you seen Beca? We're meant to be going on a date soon" I ask gesturing to the door.

Nan shakes her head "I think she's around here somewhere, what time were you guys meant to be leaving?"

I take my phone out of my hand bag "She said to be ready by seve—"

_DING DONG _

I look down at the time and I'm considering texting her instead of wandering the house looking for her. In the mean time, my Nan goes to open the door. I see her step back and open it wider "Chlo, you have a visitor" I make a confused faced to which I put my phone back in its place as I head towards the door

And of course the person in front of me is Beca, rocking back and forth on her heels holding a bouquet of flowers.

My eyes roam from the bottom upwards, she's wearing high-heels (presumably borrowed), tight black skinny jeans, a dark grey v-neck slightly obstructed by a long fancy necklace and to finish off, a tan leather jacket. Her hair is cascading over her shoulders in perfect chocolate curls "Am I on time?" she asks rhetorically, a smirk set in place.

I roll my eyes and nod, a huge smile set on my face as I pull her in for a hug "You're adorable"

She blushes "Well, you look beautiful as always… and you smell even nicer than usual?" she somewhat compliments handing me the bouquet of sunflowers

Its now my turn to blush "Thank you for the flowers"

"She's wearing my perfume!" Lexie interrupts our moment.

"I'll put them in some water dear, you girls go have a good date" My Nan offers as she takes the flowers from me.

"Thanks Nan" I express appreciatively, before taking hold of Becas hand "and yes, thank you Lexie" I add with a small roll of the eyes.

"Yeah seriously Lex, _thank you_." Beca says with a smirk. I nudge Beca at her creepy sentence, she makes a sound of confusion "What? I'm just saying that you smell really nice and I've never seen you wear that dress before so it must be Lexies, so there is another thank you in order because you look amazing it in and even though you're now so much taller than me in those heels they make yo-"

"woah Shakespeare, turn it down a notch." Lexie interrupts again.

"Ok Beca, I understand that there is a serious thank you in order" I state with a smile at the shrinking Beca. I face Lexie "Thank you very, very, _very_ much"

She shrugs nonchalantly "Whatever" she waves her hand dismissively "It's worth it to see Beca swoon like that"

"Hey I do not swoon!" Beca argues

I sigh at these two who look as though they are going to have a definition battle of the word swoon "Come on, we're leaving" I pronounce as I tug her in the direction of the stairs.

"Wait!"

We both turn to see Lexie holding up her phone in a photo taking position "Smile!"

We both halt on the top of the stairs, I pull Beca into my side as she wraps her arms around my waist gently. "You're an idiot Lexie" Beca mutters through her smile as Lexie take the photo.

"It's not exactly their first date Lexie" My Nan scolds obliviously

We all smile and nod awkwardly "Well I'll be sure to bring her back safely and before curfew"

They chuckle and shut the door, we turn back around and make our way down to my Nan's car. She opens the passenger door for me and waits until I'm seated comfortably before shutting it.

"Where are we going?" I ask as she gets in the drivers seat.

She shrugs "I don't know"

I stare at her not believing what she just said "Seriously Becs, where are we going?"

She shrugs once again "I really don't know, there's this new thing called 'winging it'"

I roll my eyes "Of course you would wing it"

She tilts her head and gives me an apologetic look "Sorry, I didn't have much time to organise something big… which is what I should've done"

I sigh as I put my hand on her thigh "I understand, it's cool.. Your company is good enough"

She smirks "Good enough?"

I roll my eyes "I will not boost your ego any more Mitchell."

She laughs quietly and focuses solely on the road.

"Beca. This place is crazy expensive AND it's impossible to get in to with out a reservation"

Beca shrugs as she opens her door "Lets just take a look inside… Someone told me that they have really, really good food"

I roll my eyes "Fine but it'll be a waste of time Be-" The door slams shut, I scoff and just as I'm about to open my door, it flies open "M'lady" Beca holds out her hand and bows slightly

I smile "Always so charming" I voice as I take her hand and depart the car.

She gently closes the door behind me before intertwining our fingers shamelessly and heading towards the door. "Only for you" she mutters

"Good evening Ladies, welcome to the _Midnight Sun_.. Do you have a reservation?"

Beca shakes her head "We actually don't" The hostess begins to interrupt "BUT I'm here to speak to Shaz"

The hostess halts her objection and puts on a less fake smile "Well why didn't you say so" She gestures for us to follow her "Right this way"

We walk through the busy restaurant, weaving our way through the tables and waiters. Until we reach the back of the room. She opens a door and smiles "Right through here"

We walk through the door and on the other side, its an extremely busy kitchen, pots and pans clinking, sizzling food, chefs yelling. "Wait here for a moment" The hostess orders as she walks off

I turn and face Beca "Winging it?" I question with an eyebrow raised

She shrugs as she looks around the busy room "Yeah, I actually just guessed the name Shaz"

I roll my eyes "Your sarcasm is going to turn into a serious medical condition one day"

She smirks "At least it won't be herpes"

I go to reply but I'm beaten to it "Beca Mitchell you midget lesbian! Get your ass over here!"

Becas face brightens "Shazzaaaaa!" She exclaims, surprisingly loudly as she all but runs over to a chef with copper hair and gives her a giant hug

"I haven't seen your pasty head since your wedding" Beca expresses while exiting the hug

Shaz smiles "I know right! But hey, where the hell is my invite to your wedding? Oh wait, you haven't had one yet"

Beca merely raises her eyebrow "Sorry I didn't get married at 20 Charlise." She deadpans.

The chef shrugs "it's not for everyone"

Beca transitions into a smile "oh Shaz, I want you to meet someone-" she turns towards me and holds out her hand to which I walk over and take "This is my perfect girlfriend Chloe" she introduces as she pulls me close. My stomach flipping as she sas the word _girlfriend _with such ease.

Charlise smiles and holds out her hand "Nice to meet the girl who finally tamed the player whom we call Beca"

I laugh and shake her hand, an eyebrow raises "Player? I did not know that" I look at Beca intrigued.

Beca rolls her eyes "I was not a player Shaz, how many teenage lesbians were in Georgia during our senior year huh?" she tries to reassure

The other redhead laughs "That is true, but enough talk about our adventurous past… lets get you guys on your date" she announces with an official clap of the hand.

Beca nods "Sounds good to me" she agrees pulling me a little bit closer

'Shaz' smiles at us and nods towards the back of the kitchen gesturing for us to follow. She opens a door and walk through it, on the other side is a flight of stairs.

"Stop staring at my butt" Beca reprimands as she leads me up the stairs

"well I wasn't going to give you the chance to look up my dress" I argue as I slap her butt.

She laughs, she holds her hand over her chest feigning offence "Hey! I am a gentleman, I would never!"

We reach the top of the stairs and I'm gob-smacked.. "So I guess you could say that winging it has a different definition for me" she says as she takes in my reaction

We're standing on the rooftop and there are candles surrounding us. All along the edge of the building and 2 rows making a pathway to a table for two.

"Have fun kidlets, I'll be back up in a few" Shaz announces as she walks back down the stairs and leaves us alone on the rooftop.

"Beca, this is insane" I utter as I link our arms, she runs her hand down to my to interlock our fingers.

She shrugs and begins to walk down the short path to the table. The table has rose petal thrown around it and there is a single sunflower in the middle along with a few other candles. She pulls the chair out for me as I take a seat, she sits down in front of me and smiles "So.. You hungry?"

I manage to drag my eyes a way from our surroundings and they land on an even more beautiful sight. She's looking at me nervously, her bottom lip in between her perfect teeth. I manage to croak out a "I- uh yeah"

She hands me a menu "Whatever you want, entrée, main, desert" She shrugs "Or even Dessert, dessert, entrée…. Literally just whatever you want Chlo"

I chuckle softly as I look over the menu at her "You're amazing"

She shrugs "I hang out with you too much" she retorts without looking up from the folder in front of her

I roll my eyes and get back to looking at my menu.

"So Charlise owns this place?" I ask starting conversation after Beca's friend takes our orders and menus, leaving us to converse.

"Uh yep, after high school she moved here with her girlfriend Kate and went to culinary school" She takes out her phone and shows me a picture of Shaz and a woman with a stylish pixie hair cut, smiling on their wedding day "Kate is an Art teacher at the community college. They're high school sweethearts so it's understandable that they got married at twenty I guess"

I tilt my head interested "Their parents were ok with that?"

Beca shrugs "They were ok with them being together, that's all I know" she takes a sip of her soft drink.

"How'd you guys become friends?" I ask, wanting to know about Beca's past.

She laughs loudly and beautifully, after she composes herself she explains "It's a funny story because we actually hated each other when I started at that school"

I make a look of intrigue "Really?" I laugh quietly "why?"

Beca makes a nonchalant hand gesture "you know how kids are, I made friends with someone she already disliked and so that automatically put me on the black-list. Ironically it was because my friend started a rumour about her being a lesbian"

I crack up laughing at the irony of that "that's like double ironic because you're gay and so is she"

She smiles with a shrug "She's bi-sexual so it actually wasn't true"

I nod a few times "So that's how you became friends?"

She tilts her head adorably "through our sexualities?" her brow furrows "no." shes sips at her drink again "We played on the same soccer team for abou- Yes I played soccer Chloe. Stop laughing" she reprimands as I try to hold in my amusement

"Sorry, continue" I encourage as I attempt to remove the images of my tiny DJ playing soccer "go on"

She sighs as she runs her hand through her curls "long story short, we became acquainted through soccer and when my so called friend left we became friends, and then one day we had a long talk where we both revealed our interest in girls and that's when we became the best of friends" she explains quickly.

I pout "_Baabbyy_, you totes ruined the story" I whine with my brow furrowed and lip jutted.

She shrugs noncommittally "You laughed at me" she holds her chin high "I wasn't actually that bad, just so you know" she tells me proudly. "I scored one goal if that's any consolation"

I laugh loudly, as I compose myself, I stare at her seriously "Beca… I don't think own goals count"

Conversation flows easily throughout the night, Beca is finishing off her desert as I start to feel the affects of the red wine. I manage to get up and waddle over to her chair, where I plop down carelessly into her lap.

She pushes her now finished plate away and leans back into her chair to give me room. I shift myself until were both comfortable when I wrap my arms around her neck and putting our forehead together "You're literally too good to be true" I whisper for saying some reason. My eyes closed as I sigh in content.

She kisses me slowly and gently.

"You are a really good kisser" I whisper after we break apart for air

She smiles into my lips "It really depends on the person I'm kissing"

I giggle "I'm so glad that I'm that person"

She smiles and pulls away completely, she takes my right hand and holds it in both of hers "Chlo" she articulates nervously.

I acknowledge her with a encouraging smile "yeah?"

She fidgets with my fingers anxiously "I kind of told you I loved you the other night…" she begins, my eyes widen as my first thought is that she's going to take it back, she notices. "Oh no, Chloe, I'm not taking it back or anything, I just wanted to tell you that I love you, like in a place that isn't in a bed in the middle of the night… y'know…. Not caught up in the moment or anything"

I let out a sigh of relief "thank god" I breathe

She chuckles nervously "So uh yeah… I love you." She smiles nervously at me, a lopsided grin "In the middle of the night, when I wake up, when I'm eating lunch, when I'm asleep… I'm ridiculously in love with you" she practically whispers the last sentence. She looks down at our intertwined fingers

I smile at her words and her behaviour, heck I just smile at everything that is her. "Beca…" I lift my hand to her jaw line, running my finger gently across the outline, coercing her to look at me.

My eyes meet her dark blue orbs "You need to stop being so anxious about telling me how you feel… because frankly, I've loved you for a _very_ long time and I can say that it's gotten past the point of ridiculousness" I assure quietly, my fingers still caressing her face.

"You know on our way to illnois when I told you about my grandma?" She randomly asks as she examines my face.

I nod "Yeah, when you broke my car?" I joke with a teasing smile.

She rolls her eyes "Annnd then fixed"

I chuckle playfully "That's true"

"Well, you know how she gave me this ring to give to someone, the one person that I love"

I nod cautiously and I pull away my hand "Beca, im no-"

"I'm giving it to you." She states

I shake my head "Beca, that's your grandmas ring.. I cant take that away from you"

She smiles "Chlo, you wont be, I'm planning on having you around for a long time and if your around then so is the ring"

I roll my eyes "Beca, I- I"

She stops my rambling my pressing her lips against mine, she kisses me with such passion, desire, lust. That I don't realise that she is slipping the ring onto my right ring finger.

She pulls away "I think it looks pretty good on you" she whispers, slightly out of breath

"Wha…" I incoherently blabber as I come out of the daze

She hold my hand up to her lips and kisses it twice "Beca, I feel so much responsibility now… What if I lose it?"

She rolls her eyes "Then …. I don't know, I guess I'll get you another ring"

I shake my head in disbelief as I look down at the slightly worn out ring "Beca, this is…."

"not up for discussion Chloe."

I go to object but she interrupts "Chloe." She deadpans "Look at the inside of the ring"

I sigh and comply to her order, I read the engraving.

"Now, what does it say?" she asks seriously

I whisper "_My heart is yours_"

She turns her head so her ear is close to me "Wait, what was that?" she asks pointedly.

I roll my eyes and say in a normal voice "My hear is yours"

She nods approvingly "Now Chloe. I love you" She smiles while saying that "and we all know I don't say that very often"

I nod

"So when I love someone, I'm going to tell them how much I love them until the day I stop, which will probably be in a very, very long time"

I raise my eyebrow

She smiles nervously "I'll be here for a while Chlo, I hope you don't mind that"

I peck her lips quickly "That's all I want"

She beams brightly "So what I'm trying to say is… that its go big or go home for me… so my point is… My heart _is _yours Chlo and giving you this ring is my constant reminder to you"

I tilt my head "I love you" I exhale dreamily.

She shrugs "You're only human" I slap her arm to which she feigns pain but once she's finished laughing she asks "So you're going to wear it?"

I sigh "it would be my absolute pleasure" I give her a giant smile

She nods happily "Good"

"You're so cute" I observe as I peck her on the lips gently.

"I'm not cute" she argues, pouting "I'm a badass"

I nod "Yes, yes you are" I push a piece of hair behind her ear "I definitely think you're a badass"

She looks at me with narrowed eyes "Don't mock me or I wont kiss you for the rest of the night"

I raise both eyebrows "I think you're bluffing"

"I think I'm not" she retorts

"I think you cant resist me"

"I think I can"

"I think we'll test this theory out then" I challenge as I begin to dismount her lap

It's not even a 3 seconds before I feel her hand grasp my wrist "Ok! You were right!"

I chuckle as I reposition myself on her lap. I kiss her cold lips and I can feel her smile into my warm ones "I think I'm ok with losing that"

I smile "I think that you're the sweetest person I know"

_**Some amount of time later**_

"How was the food guys?" Shaz says as she sees us walking through the door into the back of the kitchen

"It was amazing! Thank you so much" I reply truthfully

She shrugs "It was my pleasure, now you two love birds get your gay asses out of here" she orders, pushing Beca and I towards the door

"But I have to pay" Beca argues, trying to get out her wallet

The redheaded chef stares at Beca unimpressed "Beca don't be an idiot, there is no way I'm letting you pay" Beca goes to object but her friends cuts her off "Beca! I haven't seen you in years, it's the least I could do"

Beca sighs and puts her wallet back in her pocket "fine, but you call me sometime and I'll make it up to you"

Shaz nods "For sure, just get out of this 5 star restaurant kitchen, your're distracting the head chef"

Beca and I laugh giving her a hug and a kiss before saying our final goodbyes.

We walk hand in hand to the car "What do you want to do now?" Beca says pulling me to a halt in front of the car

"The date isn't over yet?" I ask confused

She shrugs "It can be if you want"

I shake my head "If I'm with you then I'm happy" I unimaginatively reply.

She rolls her eyes with a scoff "Real original Beale"

I smile with a shrug "Doesn't make it any less true"

Beca sighs "C'mon then you weirdo"

She opens the door for me and waits until I'm in a comfortable position before shutting the door and jogging over to the drivers side

"Where are we going?" I ask looking at the time

She shrugs "I don't know"

I roll my eyes and laugh "Winging it?"

She smirks at me "Precisely"

_**Review? its cute and it makes me smile like a true idiot. **_

_**also i realise this was a pointless, yet fluffy chapter BUT .. spoiler alert : i needed to give you guys something good right before ... yknow... the complication arises... :/**_

_**LOVE YOU! xx**_


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n So Merry Christmas my dears! haha hope you guys have had a great christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate... or just a great week tbh... uh yeah btw I apologise in advance for any uuhhh tears? so basically SPOILER: you guys may hate me afterwards...  
>Love you guys! xx<strong>

"Seriously Beca?" I death stare her as she opens the door for me with a ignoring smile.

She shrugs nonchalantly "C'mon Chlo" she offers her hand out to me "It'll be fun"

"I wont know anyone here" I complain staying seated in my nans car.

She sighs "I'm sure you'll make friends Chlo" she runs her hand through her hair "It's all apart of the date"

I roll my eyes as I take her hand "Fine. But how did you even get invited?"

She smirks as she closes the door behind us "I've got connections"

I roll my eyes again "Who's house is it?" I ask as I take in the large two story home.

She shrugs with an excited glint in her eye "I don't know"

"I hate that you love surprises"

She smiles and leads me up the pathway to the house radiating flashing lights and loud music.

We walk past a few couples making out in the front yard and to the front door. The music is blasting some surprisingly good songs mixed with the sound of grouped chatter. The atmosphere has the energy of a typical party.

"BECA,CHLOE! YOU MADE IT!" a familiar voice screams loudly from the front door.

"Dani?! What the—" I voice before the wind gets knocked out of me

"Chloe! This party is fucking amazing. Oh my god" she tells me as she latches onto me like a clingy drunk.

I look at Beca confused "Dani invited you to a party?"

"Well… Jess invited Dani and then Dani asked if _we_ could come… so here we are" she explains as she smiles at the mildly drunk girl in front of us

Dani's smile widens at the mention of her blonde friend "Jess's friends are really nice"

I nod as I take Dani's arm to steady her "I bet they are"

Dani turns around with an excited squeal and leads us into the house "Lets go say hi to Jess!"

Beca takes my hand "Its weird seeing a leather jacket wearing, badass… be a girly drunk" she says gesturing towards Dani

I roll my eyes "Well what kind of drunk are you then? My badass girlfriend?" I ask with a pointed look

"I'- I'm like a mixed bag, you never know what you're gonna get" she tells me with a shrug

I laugh quietly "Well at least it'll keep it interesting…. Just no, typical drunk college girl ok?"

Beca laughs "And that's because…?"

"That's me" I admit with a wide, proud grin.

She simply shakes her head good naturedly, as she interlocks our fingers further.

We walk in hand in hand trying to keep up with Dani "I think I forget that she's in college sometimes" I ponder out loud.

Beca raises an eyebrow "Really? I thought she was our age when I first met her"

"She is sort of, but like she just graduated high school so I just have the image of my younger cousin, drinking and getting it on"

I hear Beca's laugh from beside me "and what were you doing at her age?"

My eyes widen as I remember what I was doing at that age "Shit, that is not what I want my cousin to be doing"

She laughs again as she pulls me into her side "Exactly" she kisses me on the jawline affectionately

I blush furiously as we follow Dani through the maze of drunken people before we see her stop in the kitchen "Guys!"

We push past the last person and into an open space "What th-"

"Chloe!" I'm hit with a force making me stumble backwards, the smell of a familiar scent and blonde hair blinding me makes me come to the conclusion that we found Jess.

"Beca!" I can finally see, but now Beca can't

"Heey Jess" Beca drawls, withdrawing from the hold the blonde has on her

"I'm so happy that you guys could come" she exclaims looking between Beca and I with a giant grin

"Uh thanks for inviting us?" Beca replies in her normal awkward tone

"Oh no problem, it was Dani's idea" she says looking back at Dani who is currently walking over with drinks

"Yeah, Dani told us" I tell Jess as Dani reaches her side

"Here you go ladies" she says handing both Beca and I a red solo cup

"uh thanks D" Beca says with a half smile

"Yeah thanks Dani" I agree as I take the drink

"Guys you should come and play beer pong!" Jess invites, sort of slurring her words together

Beca turns to look at me "Do you?"

I look over at Jess and Dani who both have their best pouts on, I sigh "I guess it wouldn't hurt" I say reluctantly

"YAAAY!" Jess and Dani say in sync, grabbing both mine and Becas arms and pulling us out of the room into another one

"I must warn you, Beca is pretty friggen good at this game" I warn, remembering the first time I saw Beca at a party

Jess snorts "remember the first and last college party we went to Chlo?"

I think back… Yep, I definitely remember that one, especially how good Jess looked that nig-wait what "Oh Yeah, the one where you got so drunk you passed out and I had to carry you home so that our parents didn't find out" I say pointedly

She grins "That's the one… Ah teenage memories…" she says reminiscing "But yeah, I smashed every person at beer pong when I was only 18"

"Ooooh looks like there's some friendly competition here" Dani announces loudly

I laugh "My baby has totes got this" I say pulling Beca into my side and kissing her on the cheek

She rolls her eyes "Your confidence in me is endearing Chlo but I haven't played in ages"

I kiss her on the lips quickly "I'm not worried, remember that impressing me comes naturally to you"

She smirks "Using my own words against me. touché" she winks flawlessly.

I return the wink at her "You got this babe" I lean in and connect our lips, ghosting our mouths close together before saying "_plus _I think that your competitive side is hot"

She lets out a small chuckle before pecking my lips again "Well in that case"

"C'mon Ellen and Portia, move it along" Dani groans

With one last reassuring squeeze of the hand I take a step back and watch as Beca banters with Jess

"I knew it!" I exclaim, jumping up and down on the spot and squealing, Beca turns around and does the hand gesture over her crotch just like at the riff off

The level of attraction I am feeling to Beca when she makes that face should be illegal, I cant help myself. I run up to her and envelope her in a giant hug "Beca!" I pull back but I keep our bodies close together

She smirks, she looks a bit out of it but still that sexy, sexy smirk is irresistible. "Impressed?" she asks

I giggle and lean in, kissing her with excitement. It seems as though we both forget where we are and let a different type of excitement take over. I slide my tongue across her bottom lip, immediately she parts her lips. Our tongues are fighting for dominance; the strong taste of alcohol does nothing to deter me. Her hands have found their way to my lower back while mine are tangled in her hair.

"Woah" I hear someone whisper

"Should we stop them before they start having sex?" the other voice whispers back

"Uh I don-" the voices are interrupted by an extremely loud catcall

Beca and I stop immediately, I look behind Beca to see the offender standing there with his fingers in his mouth "Uh excuse me?" I question raising an eyebrow

He nods his head in a dumb jock manner "That was so hot"

Beca unravels herself from me as she turns around with her brow furrowed "Uh hey, can you like fuck off?"

I smile at her bluntness "Babe" I take her hand suggestively

"no, no" she continues, removing her hand from mine and completely facing him "Can I not make out with my girlfriend at a college party without a comment?"

He stares at her confused "Girlfriend?"

I laugh along with everyone who is listening, except Beca. She face palms "Oh wait, silly me. I forgot that girls only hook up with other girls for _other_ people's entertainment"

The dumb frat boy is still confused "So she isn't your girlfr-"

"Of course she's my fucking girlfriend idiot" She scolds as she takes my hand and pushes past him

"Babe, he was just being a guy" I defend as I take a seat next to her outside

"His behaviour shouldn't be excused just because he has a dick" she runs her hands down her face exasperatedly "_and _well, I already know that us making out is hot, I don't need some perv to tell me" she half jokes.

"It is pretty hot" I agree as I scootch closer to her

She smirks at me

"Your smirk is hot" I observe as I outline her face with my fingers

She now looks down and blushes "Not compared how hot making out with you is"

I chuckle throatily "just kiss me" I whisper

She scoffs and does as she's told

An hour or 2 pass and Beca is sobered up from her little competition before. "Do you want to go home Chlo?"

I shrug "I don't mind as long as you're down for some cuddling when we get home" I warn as I look at the time

She snorts "When am I never down for some fierce cuddling?"

I giggle "That's true" I agree as I stand up

I hold out my hand for her to take "We should tell Jess and Dani that were going" she suggests as she takes my hand.

I nod in realisation "Oh yeah"

"You guys are going?!" Dani yells from the door

I nod once as we step closer to her"Yeah Dani, we're a bit tired" I explain

She shakes her head "No, no you can't leave yet!" she looks behind her and yells into the house "Jess! Chloe and Beca are leaving!" She turns around "But Beca I want to show you something before you go"

Beca runs her hand through her hair "Uh maybe another time D"

Jess reaches the door "You guuys aren't leeeaving are you?" she slurs as she stumbles out the door holding on to Dani for grip

"Uh yeah Jess, Bec and I had a big night tonight so we're a bit tired" I say trying to keep her upright

"B-but you guys didn't drinnnkkk, d-didn't you have fun?" she asks as she trips over herself again

"Oh no we totes did" I reassure "and we had a little bit to drink but I think that you have had a little _too_ much tonight Jess"

"Yeeah, I guess" she says suddenly dropping to the floor

I grab her arm as Dani grabs the other one "Woah. Alright let's get her to sit down" Beca says going behind her and holding her up by her waist

I give her the cup of water that Beca was sipping at before "Jess, you should sip at this"

She looks up at the cup of water confused before taking it. "Thanks Chloee" She takes a small sip before handing it back

I go to object, to tell her to drink a little more but she grabs my hand "Sit withhhh mee" she whines, she tugs on my hand

I look to Beca who nods just chuckles. I sit down next to her, she immediately cuddles into my side "im colddd" she mutters

Dani chuckles "Welp, there she goes"

Beca shakes her head laughing "You might have to switch places with her later coz I'm going to want my girlfriend to back"

Dani laughs "Yeah I suppose." She turns her head as if she hears something interesting "Beca, that reminds me. I want you to meet the DJ" She says gesturing inside

Beca raises an eyebrow "Uh and whys that?"

"He has this really sweet set up" she says shrugging

Beca tilts her head in consideration, eyes narrowed "How sweet?"

Dani chuckles "He's super rich… so _really_ sweet"

Beca turns to me slowly on her heel "Hey Baaabb-"

I point to the door "Just go" I demand with a smile

She grins "Yay, thanks Chlo" she leans down and kisses me on the cheek quickly "You're the best girlfriend"

I laugh "just don't drool over the equipment"

She scrunches her nose "Are you sure you'll be ok?" as she glimpses down at the affectionate blonde in my arms.

I stare at her "Babe. Just go, what the worse that could happen?"

She smiles one big cheesy grin "I'll be back!" she exclaims as she walks past me with Dani into the house

Why can I still feel the tingling of her lips on my cheek? We've kissed plenty of times and each time I can still fell the tingle, I wonder if I will ever stop feeling this way. I wonder why I get a sort of burning sensation whenever she looks at me, it's a good sort of burning, like my feeling are set on fire. My wonders are interrupted

"maiennvmsdf" I hear come from my shoulder

I look down confused, oh right. Jess. "Jess? Are you okay?"

One of her eyes open "I'm tireedd"

I chuckle "I know Jess, but you need to have some more water" I say lifting the cup to her lips

She manages to take a longer sip "You've always taken good care of me" I hear her mutter into my neck

"uhh yeah well that's what friends are for" I say trying to ignore her lips on my collarbone

"You were the best friend ever" she ponders groggily

"You are really drunk Jess" I say, stating the obvious

She laughs "Yeah, you used to be the one always who got drunk"

I sigh as I tuck of lose hair behind my ear "Yeah, I did and see, you used to take care of me"

She starts laughing like she remembered something

"What's so funny?" I ask looking down at the blonde who is now looking up at me

She stops laughing "I forgot how beautiful you are"

My smile drops "Je-"

She holds her finger up to my lips "Shh, I never told you that."

Im genuinely confused right now "What are you talking about ?"

She smiles nervously "I never told you how beautiful I thought you were"

"uhh Jess, best friends don't necessarily do that" I deter, giving her a half smile.

She smirks "But we were never really just friends were we?"

My mind is blown.

Jess knew? All those years in high school, everyday I fell even more in love with her and she knew? I smile at the years that I can't seem to forget, the memories fall out of my mouth

"I remember that you used to have your hair tied up almost every day until senior year and h-how you wouldn't get your nose pierced without me holding your hand" i look down at her nose piercing "I've always loved that you got that done"

She smiles up at me "I got it done because I remember you saying that you thought they were hot"

My brain isn't functioning "what else?" I question for some stupid reason

She chuckles "What else?" she looks me in the eye "You wan to know what else?"

I-i I what is happening?

I don't know if I can trust myself to speak so I make a small nod

She looks down at her hand "Do you remember this?" she points to the faint scar on the back of her hand

I nod "T- the camping trip"

She smiles "Yeah, that was one of the best few days of my life"

Pictures of trees and grass, the lake and fire pit all flood my memory. "That was fun"

"I remember us fighting because you forgot to bring any blankets, I remember us arguing and then you stormed off. I remember being so worried that you had gotten lost that I wasn't focusing on moving the logs in the fire that one of the burning logs fell on top of my hand"

I take her hand in mine to examine it "you scared the shit out of me" I run my fingers over the burn scars as I visualise that day

"I remember screaming and panicking, I remember you yelling my name, I remember you kicking off the log and pulling my hand out. I remember you-" she chuckles slightly and shakes her head in disbelief "-I remember you picking me up and running me down to the lake and you chucking me in with my clothes on and then jumping in after me. I remember you pulling me into your arms and making sure the water kept my burns cool"

I laugh "I panicked ok?! i thought you were like on fire"

She laughs as she sits up straight "and then I remember you apologising repeatedly about my clothes and then I remember wanting to kill you, because you wouldn't stop apologising"

"Sorry" I say out of habit, she death stares me to which I scrunch my nose up "I know, I know"

"I remember you using your amazing first aid skills and bandaging it up, I remember you insisting that we go home"

"I remember you insisting that you were fine" I say interrupting

"I was fine, the aspirin helped. I also remember us freezing our asses off because _someone_ forgot the blankets" she says pointedly

I scoff "Hey! We had a sleeping bag and I didn't hear any complaints when I suggested body heat"

She laughs "ok you caught me there" she gives in, holding her hands up in surrender

"that's what I thought" I say shifting in the couch. That reminds me, why is there a couch on the porch?

"I remember kissing you"

My heads snaps towards her

"What?"

WHAT? That actually happened ?! I thought I dreamt that, oh my god.

"You don't remember do you?" she asks looking down

I remember waking up in the middle of the night freezing cold, i remember pulling her closer and nuzzling into her neck. I remember her dipping her head down, I remember her hands on my face, I remember my hands around her waist, I remember our legs intertwined, I remember the slight smell of smoke, I remember feeling the hard ground. I think-

I remember it.

I remember trying to look at her in the dark, I remember her saying _"please remember this"_ I remember the moment that I realised she was kissing me. Her lips were warm and mine were cold, hers were soft mine were dry, the kiss tasted like smores.

I remember the fireworks and the butterflies

"_Please remember this_" I state as I look up from the spot on the floor

Her eyes light up "You remember?"

"That actually happened?" I ask genuinely "I thought it was a dream"

She smiles with adoration "I thought you were choosing to ignore it… To ignore that it ever happened"

I look at the pure joy on her face. She's so happy that I remember it.

"Jess" I try to stop her from believing that this is anything more than a memory

She looks at me with her big eyes that impacted my past so much.

"Y-You… Jess… I"

She brings her hand up to my face tucking that incessant piece of hair behind my ear.

I look into her eyes and I can see what she's thinking

As I realise what's about to happen and that it shouldn't.

She presses her lips against mine

Why am I not stopping this?! Why am I letting this happen?!

I sit there, eyes wide, my posture rigid.

The only remote thing that I feel right now is a burning sensation

The burning sensation that I get when…. Shit.

Beca.

I push Jess off me "Jess"

She stops and I can see the realisation flood her eyes. she holds her hand over her mouth "Ohmygod Chloe, im so sorry" she says moving backwards "I don't know why I did that, im so sorry!" her eyes flicker behind me, her eyes widen even more and they become glassy. "I-I uh I'm sorry" she cries as she gets up and run off down the stairs

My heart stops.

The music stops.

The world stops.

The clocks stop.

I feel the burning. I look behind me, slowly, eyes closed. This cant be happening.

I open my eyes and all motion seizes.

We look at each other, waiting for the other person to move. Waiting for my heart to start beating, waiting for her to blink. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting for movement. Waiting

And there it is.

The tear falling down her cheek hits the ground…

And resume.

The world begins its slow spin, the clock starts ticking, the music is blaring, people are yelling, my heart is beating.

"Beca" I whisper

Her face is tense, and she is trying to hold it together.

The tears are falling freely from my face "Beca please, it's not what you think"

She holds her hand up "Please. J-Just don't." she begs. Her mouth opens and closes, she wants to say something.

Instead, she lets out a sob. She covers her mouth with her hand but she can't hold it in. She's fighting herself, I can see her trying to stop herself from breaking down, its not working.

I stand up "Beca please, let me explain"

I take a step towards her

She takes two backwards "Don't!" she screams as she backs away from me as though I'm the plague.

I stop immediately

She uses her arm to wipe away the tears "Just don't" she says sniffling, her voice cracking as she attempts and fails to keep it together.

She turns around and runs into the house, my vision swimming as i watch her leave.

**A/N.2 ...  
>Do you guys hate me?... if so, dont worry, it pained me to write this. BUT to somewhat redeem myself, i'll post another chapter within the next 24 hours.<strong>

**Love y'all xx P.S seriously last time i read the reviews i actually ran to my laptop to start writing.. so just saying. **

_**oh and this is a P.P.S for that someone who asked me to stop using the word Midget as a nickname... i mean if its offending anyone i'll 100% stop. i didnt see it as offensive when i wrote it but that's because my family uses it as a affectionate name for my short cousin, like ever since i was born but still, i'll stop using it. Sorry if i offended anyone! Super Sorry! love you guys xx**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N yeah, yeah dont worry guys i hate me too . Sorry for making it like 48 hours instead of 24 but yeah... heres the chapter, its not much. Hope you somewhat enjoy it.**

"fuck" I reprimand myself as I chase after her "Beca!" I yell over the music

I reach the front door "What the fuck happened Chloe?" I hear Dani yell as she steps in front of the door blocking me from running out.

"What the fuck Dani? Move! I need to talk to her" I demand, trying to get past her

She doesn't budge "She was hysterically sobbing Chlo, she doesn't want to talk right now"

"I JUST WANT TO TALK TO HER!" I scream at Dani spontaneously

Dani flinches as i flinch.

"I just want to talk to her" I repeat quieter as I feel the sobs beginning to rack through my body.

I lean again the wall, I can't breathe.

Why cant I breathe? This isn't the good kind that I normally get from Beca. I can hear myself hyperventilating. I can't breathe.

Why are there so many people?! Why is this dress so tight?! Why is this room so small?!

"I-I c-cant bre-athe" I manage to get out

I get a glimpse of Dani's worried face. She grabs my arm and pulls me outside, she pushes past the people in our way.

She sits me on curb of the road "Breathe Chloe" I'm still sobbing and hyperventilating

"Chloe! Listen to me!" Dani yells, she takes my right hand and places it on my chest she then takes my left hand and places it on my stomach

"Chloe, breath into your left hand and breath out into your right" she yells as I'm having trouble hearing over my excessively loud ragged breaths.

Her face is going in and out of focus

"Chloe, do it! into your left, out through your right" she chants repeatedly

In, left hand. Out, right hand.

In, left. Out, right.

In. Out.

In. Out.

In. Out.

As I feel my breathing go back to normal, I feel Dani sit behind me and sigh in relief.

I drop my head into my hands.

What have I done?

"Chlo?" I hear Dani whisper

I rest my cheek on my arm and I open one eye "hm?"

"Are you ok?" she asks quietly

I give her a fake half smile "no… I don't think I am" my smile drops "but I- that's ok"

She sighs "What the hell happened?" she asks

I shake my head and dig my face back into my arms and let myself think of what to do next.

**_Some amount of time later_**

"Shouldn't we go home Chlo?" Dani asks as she follows me inside

I shake my head before speeding up as I walk inside.

"Bu-"

"You can go home. I'm not" I interrupt, I turn and continue into the still on going party

I hear her sigh and jog after me "Where's Jess now?"

I shrug and make a 'wtf' look. "I don't know… all I know is that I need a drink"

She tilts her head and scratches it nervously "Do you think that's a good idea Chloe?"

I pour myself a cup of the strongest liquor I can find "It's apparently not the worst idea I've had tonight"

Once again I hear Dani sigh "Chlo-"

I hold my hand up to stop her from talking, I scull the drink before pouring another one and sculling that one too. I scrunch my nose up as the liquid burns my throat.

"Do you want to dance?" I ask her as I begin to pour myself another drink.

She pinches her brow "Chloe, getting drunk and dancing isn't going to make it any better"

I raise an eyebrow as I observe the dancing crowd "Well it's not going to make it any worse" I retort as I walk towards the group of people drunkenly flailing around.

I sip at my drink frequently and dance by myself. I feel someone come up behind me.. I feel them breathing down my neck "Your girlfriend not into dancing?"

I stiffen. Of course it's the dumb jock. I turn around and step back and look at him accusingly.

He holds his hands up defensively "Just wanted to see if you were alright…"

My face softens

"Because I don't see how that small Goth chick could satisfy you" he finishes, laughing at himself.

I can feel the anger rising up "Fuck off" I spit as I turn around to move to the other side of the room

I hear him mutter "Fucking dykes"

I stop in my tracks.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I should just walk away, that's exactly what I should do but, i'm not gonna do that. I slowly spin on my heel.

"Hey!" I call to get his attention

He turns around with a stupid look on his face. I have my drink ready to launch at his face, just as I'm about to unleash fluid fury on his dumb face…

"Uh hey!" a high pitch voice jumps in

I look at the girl confused "Can I help you?" I ask bitchily, my hand still poised in an attack position

She smiles as she adjust the snap back she wearing backwards "Uh yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to do some shots with me?" she looks back at the jock nervously

I eye her questioningly "Okkk" I drawl unsure of myself

"Ok cool!" She seems strangely relieved by my answer. She smiles at me nervously before she takes my hand and walks past the tall frat boy and throws a warning glare at him "Watch what you say Jason"

"Fuck off Scar" he mutters as he rolls his eyes

She drags me into the kitchen "Sorry about him… he's a bit of a jerk"

"Understatement of the year"

She laughs as she finds two shot glasses "He's not normally like that"

"Boyfriend?" I ask looking at the shorter girl intrigued.

She laughs "Uh no, no, no way." She makes a gagging sound "brother"

I get a better look at the girl, how could this girl be the sister of an idiot. They don't even look the related. Her hair is dark brown with red throughout it and his is blonde. He's tall and huge while she's short and thin

"You guys don't look related" I ponder out loud

"Oh yeah, well I'm adopted" she smiles as she points to her face "Brown eyes, brown hair, short. All of my family are a variation of blonde with light eyes and strangely tall"

I nod and watch as she pours the shots "That must be …. weird"

She shrugs "It's actually ok, I like being brunette. The whole 'swag' thing works out better I think" she says gesturing toward her get up.

I smile as I remember who else has their own sort of swag "Yeah, I think so. My girlfri-" My smile drops immediately "I –uh I mean.. yeah swag and brunettes definitely"

She notices the drop in mood so she hands me a shot "To….uh idiot frat boys" she says holding up her glass

We clink and throw it back.

"I didn't catch your name" I input suggestively as I recover from the taste

She delicately wipes her mouth as she puts down the shot glass "It's uh- it's Scarlett but everyone calls me Scar"

"Well then, 'Scar'" I begin pouring a drink for both of us "It's very nice to meet you"

She smiles "Right back at you" she returns, grinning "And you're Chloe right?"

I look up and tilt my head "Yeah, how'd you know?"

She picks up the shot and looks at me from behind it "Your girlfriend's game of beer pong was pretty entertaining"

I snort "Yeah… it was" I agree throwing back the drink and pouring another before throwing that one back as well.

I look at Scarlett, she's got both eyebrows raised.

I take a sip at my other drink "Rough night" I explain vaguely

She nods in understanding "girlfriends" she sighs "am i right or am I right?" she jokes before taking her shot.

I scoff in agreement before taking another shot.

Then another shot and more and more shots until I can't remember what a shot is.

**The Next Morning**

"What the fu-" I groan as I throw the pillow over my face

I hear a muffled groan come from beside me. Why is my head hurting so much? How much did I have to drink? Wait who's next to me…

I take the pillow off my head and look up slowly. The sunlight is piercing my pupils, I squint as I look beside me.

I slowly sit up, where am i?

I look around the completely unfamiliar room, I pick up my phone which is on the bedside table.

_9 missed calls _

Probably Dani or something

There's another groan from the other side of the bed, I look over and I see brown and red hair splayed out across the pillow.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit me.

Shitty fuck shit fuck.

I make a coughing sound to which she flinches at. She covers her face with the covers "Why is it so fucking bright?" she groans

I don't answer. I immediately look under the covers to see if I'm wearing clothes.

"Shit" I mutter

She looks over groggily. She chuckles throatily, sleep still evident in her voice "Don't worry, nothing happened"

I look at her in disbelief "That would explain why I'm half naked"

She sits up, holding her head as she does. "You were smashed off your face, you said you liked sleeping like that"

I pinch my brow "Are you sure?"

She laughs as she sits on the edge of the bed "I'm positive" she runs her fingers through her bed hair.

"How can you be positive?" I ask closing my eyes and taking a breath "You drank as much as me"

She stands up slowly, revealing that she also isn't wearing anything but her undergarments. She turns around "I did like 4 shots, you did like the whole bottle."

"I don't remember anything" I say as I accidentally glimpse at her toned stomach a slight outline of a 6 pack, she catches me. "Sorry" I mutter as I cover my eyes

She laughs "It's fine, I mean what's the point in having them if attractive girls can't _accidentally _glimpse at them" She teases as she taps her tan abdomen

I chuckle as I pull the covers over my face. I exhale loudly before peeking over the edge "So you're _positive_ nothing happened?"

She pulls on a pair of shorts "I'm positive. The closest we physically got was when you started crying and asked me to hold you" she laughs with a shrug

I groan and fall back onto the pillows "I'm so sorry" I mutter sincerely

She laughs again "It's absolutely fine" she assures as ties the strings on her shorts.

I look through my fingers which are covering my eyes "Why _didn'_t anything happen?" I ask for some reason

She pulls on a hoodie and digs her hands into her pockets "You have a girlfriend… of course" as though it is the most obvious thing… which it should be.

I sigh as I rub my eyes sleepily "I don't know about that"

She jumps on the bed and crawls over to me "You don't know what will happen and from what I heard last night…. You guys really love each other"

I cover my eyes once more as I can feel the tears stinging the corner of my eyes. Evidently i dont know how to love very well.

"Come get some coffee when you're dressed" she orders as she pulls my hands off my face.

I nod solemnly

She smiles sadly "Oh and by the way… If we were both single Chloe, we probably wouldn't be doing much talking right now" she teases, winking as she kisses me on the cheek and begins to crawl backwards

I laugh loudly as she gets up and off the bed.

"It's good to know!" I yell as she exits the room

I shake my head in disbelief as I move to the edge of the bed, as my feet touch the floor I realise that I have to go back home, go face reality.

I'm trying to shake the feeling of sadness that I get when I think of 'reality'. My reality was Beca, whether it was trying to befriend her, to recruit her or to love her, she was my reality and now… well now I've fucked it up and there are so many possibilities, so many outcomes, so many methods.

The path I chose last night… well that was to drink away my feelings, and apparently that didn't work, so I believe becoming an alcoholic isn't an option for me.

To run- To not pursue her, to try and justify my actions so I don't feel bad, to move on.

To get her back- The hardest of all I think, to swallow what I've done and take responsibility for my actions, to face it.

Tears of frustration fill my eyes. What do I do?

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" I hear Dani scream through the phone

I hold the phone away from my ear and wait until the sense of hearing returns to my ear. "I-I uh I'm at friends house"

"Oh a friend? Who is this _friend_?" she questions accusingly

I scratch the back of my neck as I look around the large kitchen "I met her last night"

"That answers nothing Chloe. What is her name?"

I look over at Scarlett who is smiling away as she makes coffee, I sigh "Scarlett, her name is Scarlett"

"Who the fuck is Scarlett?" she whispers angrily

"Frat boys sister" I explain nonchalantly

She laughs out of disbelief "You went home with the sister of the dumb jock who insulted you and your girlfriend?! What is going on with you Chloe?! Two wrongs don't make a righ-"

I walk out of the room, out of earshot of Scarlett "Dani! I didn't _g_o _home _with Scarlett, I just crashed at her place, we didn't sleep together" I whisper yell although I'm alone in a room. "also she is nothing like her brother" I add

I hear a groan "Chloe, it still doesn't look good… I think you should probably get home"

I sigh "Yeah I should, I'll talk to you later Dani"

"Yeah later" I hear her say as I go to hang up

I put the phone in my pocket before turning around and seeing Scarlett in the doorway holding a cup of coffee "In trouble with the 'rents?" she asks

I shake my head and laugh "Would you believe me if I told you it was my younger cousin?"

She laughs "Your younger cousin giving you an earful about where you are? That's a new one"

I nod "She was actually at the party last night"

"Oh she was?" she asks handing me the cup in her hands

"Yep, she was the reason we were there" I say sort of flinching at 'we' but Scarlett continues regardless.

She tilts her head "Oh how does she know Jess?"

My eyes shoot towards hers "Jess?" I nearly spill the hot liquid every where.

She nods slowly "Uh yeah, Jess? The chick who threw the party?"

"She knows Jess because I know Jess… I- uh I kinda went to high school with Jess" I explain wincing at her name

Scarlett notices my recoils "she's the one" she states rather than asks, her eyes enlarging with realisation.

I look at her with utter confusion "The one?"

She shakes her head "the one that kissed you last night"

I drop my head and close my eyes, I nod in shame. "She kissed me yeah? and that should make me feel better right?"

Scarlett nods "She came on to yo-"

"But the thing is Scar, I didn't stop her. I knew she was going to do it, why didn't I stop her?" I ask the last part to no one in particular. i'm a fucking mess.

She sighs "I don't know Chlo but what's done is done. You have no control over what happened….. but the way you deal with this? Now that's what you _can_ control"

I nod trying to remove the tears, swiping at the water on my cheeks with my free hand "Yeah I guess"

Scarlett smiles "Now you better get home before your cousin hunts us both down"

I chuckle "Yeah I should" I agree as I pull her in for a hug and hand her back the cup of coffee

"And remember Chloe, you can give me a call or a text if you need anything" she reminds, giving my shoulder a supportive squeeze

I nod "Thanks Scar, you too"

She walks me to the front door "Do you need a lift?"

I shake my head "It's fine, I'll call my cousin to come and get me"

She tilts her head "You sure?"

I smile "I'm positive"

She nods once "alright, well at least let me wait until she comes"

I smile at her generosity "Sounds good to me"

We sit on the stairs leading up to her porch and begin conversing

"You failed to mention that this 'Scarlett'… was extremely attractive" Dani greets as I close the passenger door

I look out the window and give one last wave to my new friend "I failed to mention it because the way she looks isn't an important factor" I reply as I watch my new friend return into her home.

Dani rolls her eyes "Of course it is" she argues as she pulls away from the curb "You crashed at a _very_ good looking persons house… how does that look?"

I click in my seatbelt "It looks like I was too drunk to know what I was doing"

"Who's choice was it to consume that alcohol?" she asks pointedly

I lean my head on the window and sigh "whatever"

I hear Dani exhale "Y'know, I'm sorry for being such a bitch Chlo, I'm just …." She pauses as she can't think of a word

"Mad? Pissed off? Angry? And you should be Dani, I didn't only ruin my relationship with Beca. I ruined yours with Jess" I utter closing my eyes

"I am a little mad… but not for the reasons you think Chloe. I understand what happened"

I roll my head to look at her from my place on the window "What do you mean?"

She glances over at me "Well when you ran off to go get smashed off your face, I went and found Jess"

I stare at her with anticipation "and?" eyes widening as the seconds tick by

"and she told me what happened"

I scrunch my nose up "What exactly did she tell you?"

She shrugs "She told me how you were both caught up in the past, reminiscing on the memories that you shared. She told me that she was the one that kissed you, that you didnt kiss back."

I hide my face in my hand "But Dani, I didn't stop her"

She focuses on the road "I know Chloe but you were in love with Jess at one point in your life right?"

I look at her confused "How'd you kn-"

"Jess told me that she knew" she shrugs when I tense up "But- she only thought that because she felt the same way… and she didn't know if it was her emotions clouding her judgement."

I sigh slowly, I let my head thud back against the window "Oh… well yeah I was"

"Exactly and you guys never got the chance to act on these feelings. You guys were so caught up in the past and the way you _used_ to feel, it has nothing to do with your lack of feelings for Beca or your growing ones for Jess"

I lean my head back and sigh "I don't have feelings for Jess" I state truthfully.

She chuckles softly "I know you don't, otherwise I would _really_ be pissed" she half jokes

I look at her through one eye "Why _are_ you pissed then?"

She looks as though she is contemplating whether or not to say it, she opens and closes her mouth a couple of times as though that will help her make her mind up.

"Come on Dani, I'm already pissed at myself. I don't think that whatever you're pissed about could compare"

She sighs in defeat "I'm pissed _because_ you hurt her. I'm pissed that you ruined the one thing that I knew made you and Beca happy, Chloe"

I look down at my hands in shame but that as true as her words may be, they aren't the reason for the tears that begin to fall.

The tears blur my vision and I can feel them slowly falling down my face. I wipe them away but they keep coming back, my nose is running. I sniffle which gains Dani's attention

"Chlo, wha-"

I take the ring off my finger and look at it closer "I knew she shouldn't have given it to me" I whisper as I feel the sobs approach

I feel Dani's hand on my shoulder as I lean against the window and cover my face with my hands as I continue crying.

**_10 Minutes later_**

"Hey Chlo, we're home" Dani whispers as she taps me on the arm, stirring me from my sleep.

I slowly open my eyes, Dani is looking at me like I'm a wounded puppy as she tries to help me get out of the car.

I rub my eyes and stand up, walking straight past Dani and up the driveway. I open the front door and into the warm house.

I don't plan on talking to anyone, all I want is my bed. I make it half way up the staircase

"Chlo, where have you been?" I hear someone ask from below me

I look back reluctantly resulting in me seeing my Nan standing there with a worried expression on her face. "Uh, I fell asleep at my friend's house. Sorry if I worried you" I answer with a fake smile "But I'm really tired so…" I gesture to my room "I'm just gonna head u-"

"Ok Dear but I believe we need to have a talk later" she discloses

I nod solemnly "I know Nan"

I walk up the rest of the stair case, stopping at my door. I close my eyes and take a deep breath; I slowly turn the knob and step in.

I look around and its… empty.

My suitcase is still in its place in the corner but everything that belonged to Beca is gone. I try and hold back the tears that I can feel pricking the corner of my eyes but I manage to keep them contained just long enough until I take my shoes and dress off. I pick up the closest clothes near me and crawl into bed and that's when the tears fall.

Memories of Beca play in my mind, making me sob even more violently. It becomes a montage of all things Beca.

Going all the way back to the day I met her, to the day I first heard her sing. The spontaneous coffee dates, the mixes she gave me. Then it becomes more her, the moment in the car.. the sun behind her, illuminating her hair. Her genuine smile while she tries to dance, sing and drive all at once. The picturesque image indented into my head making me miserable.

Images and memories fuel my tears, they fuel my regrets and the overwhelming guilt.

I always realised that crying made you tired and considering the amount of crying that I've done… I guess you could say that sleep came easily.

"Chloe" someone whispers next to me

I turn over and ignore the person

"Chloe, you've been asleep all day. It's dinner time" the voice says again

"I'm tired" I mutter

I hear a sigh "I know but you need to eat something"

"I'll eat later"

"Chlo, you can't just sleep all day. You do know that today was Wednesday… you missed a whole day, and tomorrow is Thursday meaning that your car is going to be fixed… meaning that you're going to have to go back to Georgia, which means you cant just sleep" the person explains

I groan "I don't want to go back"

They turn on the lamp on the bedside table, I pull the covers up over my face "I know you're sad Chloe but life isn't going to wait for you to get back on your feet… you have classes and other commitments"

I slowly pull down the covers and let my eyes adjust to the dramatic change. "Who's still here?" I ask quietly

I watch as my Nan sits on the edge of the bed "Well Lexie and Brad had to go because the kids have school" she clasps her hands over her lap "Josie and Paul left this afternoon"

"Sorry I couldn't say goodbye to them" I mutter into the sheets

She shrugs "You'll see them soon enough, lucky that you got to say goodbye to Matt though…"

I sigh "Lucky he left before I turned into a big ball of misery"

My Nan put her hand on my leg "It'll get better, it might not seem like it.. and it'll probably take a lot of time but it will eventually"

"I know" I murmur, sitting up "It always does" I say irritated at the truth of it

She smiles "You're resilient Chloe, that's something that everyone can see"

"It's starting to take its toll" I sigh

"and that's what makes it all the more commendable" she says standing up, she clasps her hands together "Now come get some food"

I smile at her "Ok, I'll be down in a few"

"Ok dear" she says as she waltzes out of my room

I sigh as I get out of bed, not bothering to pull the sheets up as I'll probably end up back in them within the hour. I don't bother looking in the mirror because I know I look dreadful, I retie my hair up and just as I'm about to leave the room my phone goes off.

I find my phone in my bag

_Aubrey: Hey, is it tomorrow that your car is finally going to be fixed?_

I quickly type out a reply _:Yep, tomorrow afternoon _

I check my social media websites as I stroll out into the hallway; I'm halfway down the stairs when I get a reply

_:So can I expect you and the hobbit back my Friday then?_

I sigh

_:uh Beca's actually not with me, I think she got a plane back to Georgia yesterday_

My phone goes off again when I reach the kitchen

_:What do you mean? She just left you there?_

I finish sit down at the kitchen island before typing out a reply

_:More like I fucked up and made her run away_

My Nan walks in "Your dinner is in the microwave hon'"

I nod without taking my eyes off the phone "Ok, I'll get it in a second"

I see out of my peripheral vision that she strides over to the microwave and starts heating it up "Just to make sure"

I rest my head on my hand "I'm sad, not incompetent"

"Sometimes those things overlap" she replies sighing and looking at me

I shrug "I guess but it's of my own doings so"

She tuts "Chloe, everyone makes mistakes and there is nothing you can do about it, just be patient and let Beca do some thinking yeah?"

I sigh "I suppose"

The microwave beeps signalling that my dinner is now ready "Now eat up Chicka-boo, you have a big next few days"

I smile as I slide the food over "Thanks Nan"

She walks around the kitchen bench and kisses me on the head "Things will work out" she gives my shoulder a reassuring squeeze as she leaves the room letting me eat in peace

**A/N. Remember how i once said i was considering changing the whole plot line... well this is why.  
>i know that most people (including myself) actually despise cheating so that's why its such a hard concept to write because no matter what i do or how i try to justify Chloe's actions, most of you probably won't forgive her... haha well yeah sorry, i'll update soon. Love you guys. x<strong>


End file.
